Au delà des apparences
by Dame de Pique
Summary: Une jeune femme agonisante découverte par l'Akatsuki... Ils ne s'en doutent pas encore mais celle-ci marquera leurs esprits à tout jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma toute première fanfiction. Ca m'est venue d'un coup, j'avais envie d'écrire. Ca fait trèèèès longtemps que je n'avais pas touché au moindre manga, donc il se peut que les personnalités ne collent pas avec les personnages et j'en suis désolée...

J'espère que le résultat ne sera pas trop décevant.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto en dehors de Lisandra, Jeremy et Bakuto

* * *

Deidara et Sasori rentraient de mission pour l'Akatsuki. Tandis qu'ils filaient à travers toute cette verdure, Tous deux perçurent une présence non loin. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de décider de suivre la trace de cette aura étrange qui semblaient teintée du goût de l'abandon . Ils arrivèrent très vite à une clairière et le spectacle qu'ils y virent les choqua profondément malgré le fait qu'ils soient classés parmi les criminels de catégorie S les plus recherchés. Une jeune femme était allongée là, les jambes broyées. A en juger les traces de sang qui se trouvaient aux alentours, il semblerait qu'elle aie été transportée puis abandonnée ici, où elle s'était tordue de douleur pendant un certain temps avant de sombrer petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Ce qui pétrifiait d'horreur les deux déserteurs c'était ce visage de poupée qui était presque serein maintenant que la douleur était devenue tellement fulgurante qu'elle s'était évanouie. Une poupée aux traits angéliques. Son visage était ovale, ses pommettes légèrement saillantes, son nez fin long et droit, ses lèvres pleines joliment formées et des cils immensément longs refermés sur ses paupières closes. Ce beau visage était encadré par des cheveux extraordinairement longs, joliment bouclés d'un brun soyeux. Elle était extrêmement fine tout en conservant ses formes féminines. Comment et pour quelles raisons aurait-on voulut lui infliger cela ?

Sasori se rapprocha pour l'examiner de plus près.

"Elle respire encore..."

Il leva les yeux vers son partenaire et cette fois encore ils se concertèrent du regard.

"On l'emmène avec nous ? " proposa Deidara

Son partenaire acquiesça. On ne sait jamais, autant savoir ce qu'en pensera Pain.

Le blond androgyne fit alors apparaître un aigle géant d'argile et fit un cocon pour entourer les jambes de l'étrange inconnue, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, avant de la positionner sur l'oiseau. Sasori monta derrière et stabilisa la jeune femme tandis que leur véhicule décollait. Ainsi ils arrivèrent au Q.G de l'Akatsuki avec leur trouvaille...

"Qui est-ce ?" dit Pain les yeux rivés sur elle.

"Aucune idée, nous l'avons trouvée dans une clairière. Apparemment on lui a broyé les jambes."

"Comme elle est joliiiiiiie" soupira naïvement Tobi.

"Tobi va me chercher Konan" ordonna sèchement Pain. Puis il caressa doucement la joue de l'inconnue dont le corps était allongé sur une des tables du manoir... " C'est vrai que ce serait du gâchis de la laisser mourir... On ne sait jamais..."

Il fut interrompu par Konan qui entra à ce moment là suivie de Tobi qui semblait inquiet. Elle défit la coque d'argile qui entourait ses jambes, laissant voir aux yeux de tous les terribles blessures qu'elle avait subit.

"La vache !" fit Kisame

"A tous les coups c'est ce village de fanatiques ignares, Tekiya..." Déclara Hidan, tandis que Konan commençait déjà à soigner les blessures de la jeune inconnue. " Vous avez vu ses mains ? C'est une pratique courante chez eux, ils crucifient celui que leur chef désigne comme étant le démon, le bourreau ensuite frappe de toutes ses forces avec une batte sur les jambes du damné jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient réduites en bouillies puis ils l'abandonnent dans la forêt pour qu'il finissent en dîner fin pour les loups et autres prédateurs..."

" Si elle choisi notre camp, nous irons leur rendre visite..." trancha donc Pain.

" Mais si elle veut pas ?" risqua Tobi

"Comme pour tous les autres, elle mourra "

Tobi baissa la tête, déçu.

"Tobi est persuadé qu'elle restera avec nous. Nous l'avons soignée elle restera, Tobi ne veut pas qu'elle meure !" Geignit-t-il, mais plus personne ne faisait attention à lui.

"Ca devrait aller normalement " dit Konan " mais elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos : elle ne va pas tout de suite retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Au moins maintenant la blessure est devenue superficielle. "

En effet, ses jambes semblaient en meilleur état mis à part qu'elles gardaient encore quelques entailles.

"Je ne peux pas faire mieux, elle m'a prit énormément d'énergie." ajouta-t-elle.

" Vas te reposer" dit alors Pain. " Deidara, transporte notre invitée dans la chambre qui se situe au bout de votre couloir, celle qui est inoccupée."

Deidara s'exécuta : il prit délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'amena dans la chambre désignée. Il l'allongea sur le lit et la fixa un instant. Enfin il lui chuchota avant de partir :

"J'espère quand même que tu vas pas mourir..."

Et la porte se referma doucement sur la chambre de la rescapée.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ils étaient tous face à elle tels un seul homme... dans chaque regard de la crainte, de la panique et de la haine. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les tuer bien qu'elle en aie la possibilité... Ce n'étaient que des moutons ignorants, suivant docilement les ordres de leur dirigeant. Ils n'avaient pas à payer le prix de la folie de Bakuto. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle alors que son bourreau lui avait déjà cloué les mains. D'un main il saisit son visage et le tourna de force vers lui ._

_"C'est ta dernière chance, tu as encore le choix mon ange" lui minauda-t-il avec un sourire des plus sadiques._

_Pour toute réponse elle lui cracha au visage._

_"Dommage" lui glissa-t-il en s'essuyant du revers de sa manche avant de se tourner vers la foule. "Vous voyez ! Le démon est ancré en elle, son seul salut demeure dans la souffrance."_

_Écœurée, elle regarda cette foule de fanatiques s'exciter à l'idée du spectacle qui les attendait, dans un plaisir malsain certain trépignaient d'impatience._

_"A présent rendons lui son salut !" Poursuivit-il en écartant les bras. La foule hurla à la gloire de leur chef tandis que le bourreau préparait sa batte. Un hurlement retentit tandis que le premier coup s'abattait. Par la suite elle se fit violence pour ne plus laisser échapper le moindre son pendant que ses jambes se brisaient sous les coups de la batte. Elle avait vu une lueur de jouissance dans le regard de son exécutant et avait décidé de lui diminuer son plaisir. La douleur était de plus en plus atroce et elle s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang. On retira les clous qui avaient transpercé les paumes de ses mains et après qu'elle fut tombée lourdement sur le sol, elle fut traînée sans ménagements jusqu'au milieu de la clairière où elle fut laissée pour morte. Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés elle laissa aller sa douleur se tordant à même le sol et hurlant de toutes ses forces. Enfin la douleur devint tellement forte qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans l'oubli. A quoi bon lutter, c'est la fin..."_

Lisandra se réveilla en sursaut. La respiration haletante elle regarda autours d'elle. Une chambre ? Avait-elle fait un cauchemar ? Elle regarda ses mains et distingua brièvement une marque blanchâtre à l'endroit où on lui avait planté les clous. Pour être sûre elle regarda ses jambes et eu la surprise de les voir pratiquement intactes. Cependant, les entailles qui y persistaient lui permettaient de comprendre que tout cela s'était réellement passé et qu'on l'avait sauvée. Déterminée à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée par la suite et où elle se trouvait, elle décida de se lever pour trouver quelqu'un qui répondra à ses interrogations. Ainsi elle posa ses pieds aux sols et de leva. Malheureusement elle perdit l'équilibre et elle heurta le sol.

" Putain mais c'est pas vrai !" jura-t-elle.

Elle avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes.

Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un homme blond à l'allure androgyne et au regard hypnotique. Celui-ci la voyant à terre s'approcha et la releva en douceur avant de la réinstaller sur le lit en lui murmurant :

" Hé fais attention, tu t'es pas encore remise !"

" Ou suis-je ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un souffle.

" Il est encore trop tôt pour le savoir" lui dit-il avec un sourire plein de malice.

Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin voir ses yeux, et il n'était pas déçu : Grands et noirs, Brillants et insondables, deux abysses teintés de mystère. Un regard des plus captivants. Ses yeux dotés de ses longs cils complétaient cette apparence de poupée. Cet être est en lui même une œuvre d'art. Pourtant Deidara remarqua pour la première fois de longs cernes trahissant de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. Pourquoi cela ? Pour le moment cela n'avait aucune importance.

"Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose."

La jeune femme hocha la tête de gauche à droite en contemplant ses jambes d'un air dépité, en une attitude si attendrissante que Deidara compatissant s'assit juste à côté d'elle, passa un bras autours de ses épaules en lui disant d'un ton rassurant :

" Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que tu n'as pas encore récupéré à cent pour cent mais tu vas bientôt retrouver l'usage de tes jambes, fais moi confiance."

Elle hocha la tête en pinçant ses lèvres.

"Au fait, quel est ton nom ?"

"Lisandra, et toi ?"

Un prénom unique pour un être qui s'avérait être unique.

" Deidara, ravi de te rencontrer" se présenta-t-il en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

"Allez repose toi maintenant mais n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. "

" Attends Deidara !"

Il se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

"Comment je suis arrivée ici ? qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, pour le moment tu dois dormir..."

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et sortit.

Lisandra restée seule, chercha à comprendre sa situation. D'un point de vue logique elle serait relativement en sécurité la où elle est cependant on ne sait jamais il va falloir qu'elle reste sur ses gardes. Mieux faut conserver les apparences pour le moment… De toute manière sa grande priorité était de se venger de cet enfoiré… Ensuite lorsqu'elle s'extirpera de cette situation, elle reprendra ses recherches. Elle poussa un soupir elle avait le sentiment d'être dans une impasse quoiqu'il arrive et l'idée d'abandonner la traversa. Puis elle repensa à _lui_ et se ressaisit immédiatement. Elle aura tout le temps de le pleurer plus tard, tout d'abord elle avait un objectif précis : la vengeance. Elle s'endormit donc afin de récupérer au plus vite ses capacités.

Plus tard elle se réveilla encore une fois et cette fois elle se sentit en pleine forme. L'idée de se fumer une cigarette l'effleura et elle chercha son paquet dans ses vêtements, puis en jetant un regard aux alentours sans grand espoir. En vain. Elle vérifia si elle était capable de remuer les jambes : seuls ses genoux et ses chevilles ne répondait pas. Tant pis, elle ferait avec, elle avait besoin de bouger. elle se leva avec précaution et tituba jusqu'à la porte et se retrouva dans un couloir. Elle décida donc d'explorer les lieux pour tacher d'en apprendre plus.

Itachi qui avait le sommeil léger fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Il entendit des pas feutrés à peine perceptibles qu'il ne reconnu pas comme étant celui d'un membre de l'Akatsuki. Il supposa donc que c'était la nouvelle venue. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la vit tituber dans le couloir à la manière d'un jouet auquel on aurait donné la vie et qui débutait ses premiers pas. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient fixés droit devant elle, on visage était tendu par l'effort et ses bras légèrement écartés pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Un rictus tordit les lèvres de l'assassin du clan Uchiha qui la suivit et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se fatigue plus.

" Lisandra c'est cela ?"

Elle hocha la tête mais ne lui demanda pas comment il connaissait son prénom.

" Tu cherches quelque chose ?"

Oups…

" La salle de bain s'il te plait..."

Il sourit et la souleva dans ses bras.

" Au fait moi c'est Itachi..."

"Enchantée "

" Évites de t'aventurer seule dans les couloirs, seuls les membres de l'Akatsuki peuvent s'y retrouver, pour les autres il apparaît comme un labyrinthe. Tu as de la chance que je t'aie trouvée"

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Il la transporta jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à une porte devant laquelle il la déposa avec prudence.

" On y est, je t'attends "

" D'accord, merci !"

Une fois à l'intérieur elle se rinça le visage et se regarda dans la glace. Comme à chaque fois elle y voyait un monstre. Plus les jours passent plus les souvenirs se gravent dans sa mémoire. Elle est seule à présent... Seule... Elle fixa son image." Je continuerais à vivre à travers tes yeux " lui avait-il dit... Elle vit le reflet de son visage se tordre de désespoir. Cette fois encore elle se ressaisit et ignora la plaie béante de son cœur. Elle ressortit et Itachi la prit cette fois encore dans ses bras et la ramena dans son lit dans lequel il la reposa. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et lui dit qu'on viendrait la réveiller le lendemain matin. Elle acquiesça et lui souhaita bonne nuit en retour.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie elle se dit : " Bon maintenant je sais que je suis apparemment dans le Q.G de l'Akatsuki… reste à savoir ce que c'est…"


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin Itachi lui même vint la réveiller. Elle semblait avoir bien récupéré et pouvait désormais marcher normalement. Il remarqua non sans une pointe d'amusement qu'elle avait pour réflexe de marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Il lui apporta en guise de vêtement une robe qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux.

"C'était le seul vêtement qui semblait être à sa taille, Konan est la seule femme de l'organisation et tu es beaucoup plus maigre qu'elle. Désolé si elle n'est pas à ton goût "

"Ce n'est pas grave" répondit-elle.

Elle l'enfila et suivit Itachi dans le dédale de couloirs. Ils furent rejoins par Kisame qui se présenta et la salua d'un clin d'œil. Alors qu'ils ouvrirent une porte un homme en sorti comme un diable de sa boite.

"LISANDRAAAAAAA "

L'interpellée, par réflexe, bondit sur le côté, laissant le nouveau venu s'écraser face contre terre et atterrit sur Kisame. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire rocailleux tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de la petite brune.

" Ah bah bravo Tobi, t'as fait peur au chaton..."

« Enfoiré… » pensa-t-elle

Elle releva la tête regarda stupéfaite cet homme au visage caché par un masque qui s'était relevé.

"Tobi demande pardon, Tobi voulait pas faire peur à Lisandra"

Il s'exprimait à la manière d'un enfant… Cependant cette naïveté apparente n'avait rien de franc, elle le sentait…

Lisandra se ressaisit immédiatement et eut un rire bref en disant :

"Mais non ce n'est rien t'inquiètes pas."

" Allez par ici " dit Itachi en se dirigeant vers la porte restée ouverte. Lisandra le suivit, Kisame et Tobi derrière elle. Elle trouva sept personnes assis autours de table dans ce qui semblait être une salle à manger.

"Désolé pour l'accueil de Tobi, il a du mal à contenir son zèle..." lui dit Pain.

"J'ai cru le comprendre..." dit-elle, ses grands yeux noirs rivés légèrement teintés de curiosité rivés sur les siens.

"Je suis ravi que tu te sois rétablie aussi vite "

Elle hocha légèrement la tête.

"Commençons par les présentations. Je suis Pain, dirigeant de l'Akatsuki. Voici Konan, celle qui t'a soignée, Sasori qui t'as amené ici avec Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan et Kakuzu." Chacun d'entre eux firent un signe de tête en guise de salutation auquel elle répondait au fur et à mesure.

"Assieds toi " lui dit-il en lui indiquant une place libre située face à lui. Lisandra s'y assit et attendit.

"Et si tu nous racontais les raisons pour lesquelles Deidara et Sasori t'ont trouvé dans un tel état ?"

Lisandra fit un moue réticente. Apparemment le souvenir était encore frais et douloureux. Puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle dit :

"Pour faire court j'ai refusé les avances d'un certain Bakuto qui s'avérait être le chef d'un village de fanatiques, et ce malgré ses menaces "

"C'est pour cela qu'il t'a brisé les jambes ?"

"En gros, oui... Il a prétendu à ses sujets que j'étais l'incarnation d'un démon et que ma seule chance de salut demeurait dans la mort et dans la souffrance..."

Tobi se mit à trembler de rage et Pain d'un regard l'incita au calme.

"Comme de juste… " murmura Sasori

" Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé par la suite ?" demanda alors Lisandra.

" C'est simple, Deidara et Sasori t'ont trouvée dans les bois où ils t'avaient laissés, tu as eu de la chance sur ce coup. Ils t'ont amenée ici où Konan a soigné une partie de tes blessure avant que tu aies été installée dans une chambre. Voilà tout..." intervint le dénommé Hidan sous le regard réprobateur de Konan.

Elle acquiesça.

"Il semblerait donc que vous m'aillez sauvée… Je vous en remercie. »

"A propos Lisandra, ne forces pas trop au moins jusqu'à demain,..." Lui dit Konan " tu sembles peut-être rétablie mais il se pourrait que tes jambes gardent de leur fragilité. Il vaudrait mieux ne prendre aucun risque."

"Bien..." dit-elle.

"Sujet clos. » Reprit Pain. « Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, allez remplir votre mission. Je pars avec Konan de mon côté, vous autres veillez à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à notre invitée." »

Tous acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent.

Konan et Pain étaient déjà en route. Sur le chemin, Konan fixa Pain qui le remarqua très vite.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Cette fille nous cache quelque chose, elle n'a pas tout dit de son histoire… »

« Tu penses que nous n'avons pas à nous en méfier ? »

« Quand bien même elle nous trahirait, nous n'aurions aucun mal à l'éliminer. Elle ne peut posséder une puissance supérieure à la notre sans que nous l'ayons décelée … »

« C'est vrai… Cependant elle ne semble pas novice en matière de combat… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Quand je l'ais guérie, j'ai pu faire une analyse de son corps. Elle a déjà reçu des blessures plus ou moins profondes au niveau de ses points vitaux, notamment du côté de son cœur et malgré sa maigreur apparente, elle est assez musclée… Si elle en possède la technique elle est capable de se battre contre un bon nombre d'adversaire… »

« Qu'en est-il de son chakra ? »

« Je n'ais pas pu en conclure grand chose… Quelque chose m'empêche de le percevoir, comme si elle le camouflait… cependant le fait qu'elle se soit rétablie aussi vite signifie qu'elle doit en posséder une quantité non négligeable. En temps normal il lui aurait fallut au moins une semaine pour se remettre de ses blessures, le temps que les nerfs se connectent, malgré mon travail et elle en trois jours… »

« Elle aurait donc un certain potentiel, il serait intéressant se voir ce qu'elle pourrait apporter au sein de notre organisation… »

« C'est vrai… »

« Mais avant de faire quoique ce soit, il va falloir que nous découvrions ce qu'elle nous cache… »

« Tu penses à Itachi ? »

« Oui, il va nous être utile… »


	4. Chapter 4

« Et ici tu as la salle de loisirs en quelque sorte… » dit Hidan en ouvrant une énième porte.

Lisandra y vit alors une pièce immense dotée d'une bibliothèque, d'un billard, d'un piano ainsi qu'un petit salon en face d'une cheminée.

« Ca te plait ? » lui demanda-t-il en voyant son visage de poupée s'éclairer.

« Beaucoup, oui ! » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il rit.

« HIDAN ! » interpella une voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la poupée vaudou ? » rétorqua-t-il

« Amène toi ! »

Hidan soupira.

« Je te laisse donc ici, apparemment j'ai quelques affaires à régler avec Kakuzu. On se reverra tout à l'heure ! »

Lisandra se sentit soulagée. Celui là, elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Après le départ des autres membres, Tobi s'était approché timidement de Lisandra dans le but de lui parler, malheureusement il fut devancé par Hidan qui avait proposé alors à la jeune brune de lui faire visiter les lieux. Celle-ci avait accepté car elle ne voulait en aucun cas rester seule avec Tobi. Il dégageait quelque chose de malsain aux yeux de Lisandra qui préférait encore la compagnie de Hidan. Celui-ci avait beau se montrer sympathique, être tout sourire, ses yeux demeuraient aussi froids qu'un glacier. Elle sentait qu'il était faux et hypocrite et il ne lui inspirait que méfiance. Elle se rapprocha du piano et en caressa les touches du bout de ses doigts. Enfin elle s'assit et très vite ses mains volèrent par dessus le clavier, ses sentiments qui étaient intériorisés au plus profond d'elle prenant la forme d'une mélodie qui teintait l'atmosphère de ses émotions. Elle ne voyait plus le temps passer, se retrouvant dans le monde d'oubli qui constituait son échappatoire dont la porte d'entrée était la musique. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit de longs doigts fins parcourir ses épaules.

« Tiens, tu serais donc pianiste ? »

Sans cesser de jouer elle tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivé et vit un homme très jeune aux cheveux roux et aux traits délicats. La voix de cet homme lui restait familière, elle regarda un peu plus derrière elle et vit le pantin qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Sasori ouvert. C'était donc la sa vraie forme…

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas du me reconnaître sur le champ. Cependant étant moi-même un fervent admirateur de l'art, je ne peux en la présence d'autres artistes que me montrer sous ma véritable apparence, par respect pour mes congénères. »

Lisandra finit son morceau et se tourna vers lui.

« Ton art se base donc sur les marionnettes ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Selon moi, la beauté d'une œuvre provient du fait qu'elle puisse connaître une étendue infinie dans le temps. Rien n'est plus beau qu'une création éternelle qui surpasse l'existence même de celui qui la crée contrairement à Deidara pour qui en revanche … »

« L'art est fragile et ne dure que l'espace d'un instant… La beauté est une explosion …. » vint compléter le concerner qui venait de pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce.

Lisandra sourit.

« Ce sont deux visions très intéressantes et très différentes, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elles sont opposées… »

« Hum… »

« On peut voir de nombreuses choses en une seule, tout dépend de l'angle et de la perception. Tout peut-être réel et la véritable connaissance provient de cette capacité à voir une chose selon différentes approches. Ainsi ma vision de l'art est plus évasive. On peut autant s'émerveiller d'une création éphémère qui ne dure qu'un instant dans le temps réel et qui a pour seule trace de son existence notre mémoire que l'on peut admirer une création éternelle par le fait qu'elle est capable de traverser les âges, surpassant l'existence de son créateur. Mais pour moi l'art ne se traduit pas forcément par la beauté. Pour moi l'art est création, la beauté n'est qu'optionnelle. L'on peut se prendre une claque spirituel par une œuvre qui s'éloigne considérablement de l'idée que l'on pourrait se faire de la beauté comme l'on peut être indifférents à une création basée uniquement sur le sublime. L'art se doit d'être flexible, qu'importe la durée de son existence. Flexible et imprévisible. »

Sasori et Deidara regardèrent cette jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Enfin une nouvelle personne avec laquelle ils seront susceptibles d'avoir des discussions intéressantes. Elle était douée, elle venait de le montrer. Quels autres talents peut-elle cacher ?

Ils débattirent longtemps autours du sujet et ils purent ainsi en découvrir plus sur la personnalité de cette jeune femme, sa répartie et sa vision particulière de son environnement. Ils décidèrent de faire de leur possible pour qu'elle reste au sein de leur organisation. Elle n'était peut-être pas une combattante mais ils étaient prêts à l'entraîner eux mêmes. Quel terrible gâchis ce serait surtout si elle venait à mourir…

Ils discutèrent vivement jusqu'au moment du dîner où ils rejoignirent les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Pain invita Lisandra à s'installer à sa gauche et au cours du dîner il lui demanda :

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire à présent ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Te joindras-tu à nous ? »

« Entrer dans l'Akatsuki vous voulez dire ? »

« Oui … »

« Je ne sais pas encore, pour le moment je ne vous le cache pas j'ai pour priorité de retrouver ce Bakuto… »

« Nous pourrions t'aider à prendre ta revanche… »

« C'est une proposition intéressante… Vous accepteriez de prendre un tel risque ? »

Malgré son ton enjoué, Pain sentit un certain agacement en elle. Elle n'était pas dupe derrière le message caché, cependant elle semblait ne pas avoir saisit que ce n'était pas là sa seule motivation.

Certains regards s'étaient tournés vers eux qui étaient en train de discuter à voix basse. Notamment celui d'Itachi et de Sasori.

« Tu comptes t'attaquer à un village entier à toi toute seule ? »

Lisandra avait oublié à quel point son apparence pouvait faire modifier l'opinion que l'on pouvait avoir d'elle.

« Je.. Je vais y réfléchir » Lui dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« Ah par ailleurs étant donné que tu as retrouvé toutes tes capacités et que tu ne fais pas partie de cette organisation je vais être obligé de te mettre sous la surveillance d'un de nos membres. »

Les regards semblèrent s'intensifier autours d'eux.

« Tu partageras donc la chambre d'Itachi. »

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête. Pain perçut cependant une pointe d'agacement dans le regard de Lisandra mais n'y tient pas compte cependant.

Enfin vint le moment de sortir de table. Pain en profita pour glisser discrètement dans l'oreille d'Itachi :

« Essaye de découvrir ce qu'elle nous cache… elle ne nous a pas tout dit par rapport à son histoire… »

« Bien »

Il se dirigea discrètement vers elle.

« Tu viens ? Je vais t'y mener… »

Elle acquiesça et le suivit.

* * *

P-S : Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos commentaires, c'est adorable ! J'espère que la suite vous convient...


	5. Chapter 5

Lisandra était complètement indifférente à la perspective de partager sa chambre avec Itachi. Il était vrai que cette mesure l'agaçait quelque peu, elle qui avait toujours détesté d'être sous surveillance et qui chérissait sa solitude. Mais lui au moins n'était pas aussi faux que lui semblaient être Hidan et Tobi. Cependant, Lisandra pressentait qu'elle aurait du mal à le cerner tant il était impassible. Outre cela, une chose la troublait c'était ses yeux… Il ne portait pas de lentilles elle en était sûre et ces étranges prunelles rouges semblaient contenir une capacité, un pouvoir… Bien que cette idée lui parut saugrenue, cela ne lui coûtait rien de rester sur ses gardes. Ce petit jeu la fatiguait mais si il y avait une chose qu'elle avait retenue de son passé c'était celle-ci : Dans la vie il n'y a qu'une règle, manger ou être mangé.

« Après toi… » lui dit-il après avoir ouvert la porte, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

La chambre d'Itachi était assez spacieuse, et comportait une large bibliothèque dont les étagères contenait une multitude de parchemins et de recueils et au bas desquelles se trouvaient un fauteuil. Des étuis contenant shirukens et kunaïs reposaient sur une des tables de chevet qui encadrait un lit double comme celui qui se trouvait dans son ancienne chambre. Itachi s'y assit en taillant et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« J'imagine que tu es assez désorientée depuis ton arrivée ici… » lui dit-il une fois elle se fut installée.

« C'est vrai… » répondit-elle en rongeant son pouce tandis que ses yeux contemplait le sol d'un air absent.

« Je me demandais… »

Le visage de la petite brune se tourna vers lui mais son regard était toujours vague et fixé sur un point imaginaire.

« … quel âge as-tu ? »

« Dix-sept ans… » lui répondit-elle d'un ton indifférent. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je n'arrivais à réellement définir ton âge. »

« Hum… »

Il y eut un temps de pause.

« Dis moi… » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Lisandra leva ses grands yeux noirs vers lui. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Ses prunelles s'agrandirent et Itachi s'y plongea, enveloppé dans la noirceur de son regard. Enfin il retrouva un sol sous ses pieds. Il avait réussi à pénétrer la mémoire de Lisandra.

Il la vit dans un bar en compagnie d'un homme séduisant aux cheveux d'un noir de jais hérissés qui contrastaient avec sa peau d'un blanc laiteux. Tous deux avaient un verre de saké dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Lisandra tenait la sienne à l'aide d'un fume-cigarette. Elle riait avec son ami et souriait d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais vu depuis qu'elle était arrivée. C'était un vrai sourire un véritable rire, de véritables expressions. Maintenant qu'il les voyait, il comprenait la fausseté de ses mimiques.

« Pas étonnant, après ce qui lui est arrivé » pensa Itachi.

Il vit alors arriver celui qu'il reconnu comme étant Bakuto, chef du village de Tekiya. Il n'apprécia pas le regard qu'il lança à la belle brune et visiblement son compagnon non plus. Lisandra quant à elle y était totalement indifférente. Itachi entendit le dirigeant proposer aux deux buveurs de passer une nuit dans son village. Ils refusèrent tout d'abord puis il insista tant qu'ils finirent par accepter.

Itachi fut encore transporté dans ce noir miroitant jusqu'à une autre scène. Celle où Lisandra était seule avec le chef du village. Celui-c passa un bras autours de sa taille en un geste osé que la brune vit d'un mauvais œil. Elle semblait profondément agacée. Soudain elle fut plaquée contre le mur et Bakuto tenta de lui dérober un baiser. Elle le repoussa rudement cependant et lui dit en serrant les dents :

« Ne me touche même pas, n'y penses même pas… Je te l'ais déjà dit une fois et je ne me répèterais plus. »

« Tu risques pourtant d'avoir besoin de réconfort… » lui glissa-t-il d'une voix qui semblait lourde de sens.

Lisandra le fixa un instant d'un regard étrange puis ses prunelles noires s'écarquillèrent…

« Oh mon dieu »

Elle fila en direction de l'Ouest. Elle courrait à en perdre haleine mais un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahie à présent. Elle parvint sur une place où une centaine de cadavres sanglants gisaient à même le sol. Au niveau de la fontaine qui se situait au milieu, elle vit un homme en très mauvais état retirer son sabre d'un autre qui tomba à terre.

« Jeremy ! »

Elle vit le dernier homme vivant en lequel elle avait reconnu son ami s'affaisser contre le rebord de la fontaine. Elle fut en moins d'une seconde à ses côtés. Jeremy était transpercé de toutes part, le sang s'écoulait en abondance de son corps et son regard était déjà lointain. Il trouva la force cependant de tourner la tête vers Lisandra et de caresser sa joue de sa main.

« L… Lisandra… » Souffla-t-il.

Elle avait attrapé sa main et l'avait pressée contre ses lèvres, les larmes aux yeux.

« Pardon Jeremy…. Pardon… c'est … »

« Regardes moi… »

Ses prunelles noires et miroitantes s'exécutèrent.

« Je continuerais à exister à travers ton regard… »

Il toussa, cracha du sang et trouva la force de dire ces derniers mots :

« Je vivrais en toi… »

Et il s'éteignit.

Itachi vit le visage de Lisandra se figer… Elle était devenue une statue de porcelaine. Elle se retourna et vit le chef Bakuto s'approcher d'elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le regard de Lisandra se fit alors haineux, elle prit des allures de lionne et se prépara à l'attaquer.

« Villageois, vous voyez, cette jeune femme autrefois innocente est possédée du démon… Tous ensembles elle sera maîtrisable. Nous tâcherons dès lors d'obtenir son salut ! » dit-il à la foule qui s'était agglutinée autours de la scène macabre. « Nous avons tué un des siens, nous n'aurons pas de répit tant que nous l'aurions pas maîtrisée. »

Lisandra ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer ces gens sous prétexte qu'on a profité de leur ignorance pour les manipuler. Continuant de fixer Bakuto d'un regard haineux, elle se laissa emporter.

La scène de son exécution défila devant les yeux d'Itachi. Lorsque cela fut fini il tenta de revenir plus loin en arrière. Une maison en pleine forêt dans laquelle elle semblait vivre avec son ami défunt, Il y eut un flash étrange et aperçu un bref instant un monde qui lui semblait totalement inconnu avant qu'il ne soit ramené de force à la réalité. Stupéfait, Itachi saisit que la jeune fille avait réussit à repousser son pouvoir. Elle semblait épuisée mais elle lui lança un regard froid.

« Ecoutes, je… »

« Je sais ce qui t'as poussé à ça… » dit-elle sèchement « Je comprends que Pain nourrisse des soupçons à mon égard. Tu sais à présent qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux à l'égard de votre organisation dans mon passé. En revanche… »

Elle planta ses yeux semblables à deux glaçons dans les prunelles rouges d'Itachi.

« Ne dis pas un mot sur ce que tu as pu voir en dehors de l'histoire de Tekiya. Peu importe ce que tu en as compris ou non… Ne dis rien… »

Itachi voyait de la douleur percer dans le regard noir de Lisandra et il s'en voulu quelque part d'avoir obéi à Pain.

« Je te le promets. »

Elle avait du percevoir la culpabilité qui teintait légèrement sa voix car elle sembla se détendre légèrement. Cependant cette lueur mélancolique dans ces deux abysses noirs ne s'éteignait pas… Peut-être la remarquait-il maintenant qu'il savait en partie ce qu'elle avait vécut, où peut-être avait-il réveillé cette douleur en la rappelant à ses souvenirs. Il la vit bailler.

« Il faut que tu dormes… Je suis désolé… vraiment… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir » murmura-t-elle d'une voix vide d'émotions.

Itachi avait l'impression qu'une partie du masque était tombée.

Il se tourna vers Lisandra et vit ses paupières qui s'alourdissaient. Il contempla ses cernes et comprit que tout avait un lien .

« Tu t'endors a vue d'œil, allonges toi, tu es exténuée… »

Il ouvrit le lit et l'incita à se glisser à l'intérieur, ce qu'elle fit mais à contrecœur visiblement. Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Itachi la regarda et saisit une de ses boucles entre ses doigts. Il voyait une femme vide et lasse, une femme meurtrie par son existence. Itachi comprit automatiquement que ce n'était pas la seule épreuve qu'elle avait du traverser. Cependant il ne voulait pas fouiller son passé encore une fois. C'est alors que quelque chose qu'il aurait du marquer beaucoup plus tôt le frappa soudain. Comment avait-elle pu contrer son Sharingan ? Comment avait-elle réussi à le dégager de son esprit ? Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé auparavant.

Il repensa à ces bribes d'images qu'il avait perçu avant le flash qui avait séparé des terres inconnues à un paysage familier aux yeux d'Itachi. Il était sur que rien dans ce monde ne ressemblait à l'environnement qu'il avait vu à travers son esprit. Il avait une hypothèse qui lui sembla farfelue au premier abord mais qui semblait assez probable dans le fond.

« Alors comme ça tu viendrais d'un autre monde… » chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune endormie tout en entortillant une de ses longues boucles autours de son index.


	6. Chapter 6

_Des flocons de neige virevoltaient dans les airs, recouvrant les trottoirs d'un magnifique drap blanc. Paris… Capitale du luxe, capitale de la mode, sans nul doute la plus belle ville du monde et le seul lieu qui soit aussi cher au cœur de Lisandra. L'hiver en cette ville magnifique était la plus merveilleuse des saisons. Un véritable moment de félicitée…_

_L'opéra se dressait fièrement sur la place, les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur les feuilles d'or qui recouvraient les moulures et les magnifiques statues qui se dressaient fièrement sur son sommet._

_C'était son élément.. Leur élément…_

_« On se fait un petit restau après ? » lui proposa Jeremy._

_« Oh allez pourquoi pas ? » ria-t-elle._

_« Libanais ? »_

_« ça me va… »_

Tout se brouilla soudain. Le brun était là agonisant…

_« Je continuerais à vivre à travers ton regard… »_

Lisandra se réveilla brusquement, étouffant un cri. Comme chaque matin depuis qu'elle avait atterrit ici elle avait l'infime espoir que tout soit un rêve, chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux elle espérait voir sa propre chambre. Malheureusement à chaque réveil elle est rattrapée par la dure réalité. Elle contempla un instant la chambre d'Itachi qui brillait par son absence. Elle se leva et ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait face au lit, ce qui lui permit de constater qu'il possédait sa propre salle de bain. Sur le lavabo se trouvait un nécessaire de toilette ainsi que des vêtements soigneusement pliés, disposés la à son attention. Elle se prépara enfila la chemise d'homme noire qu'on lui avait laissée. Fort heureusement elle était assez grande pour lui arriver jusqu'à ses genoux, la longueur n'était donc pas gênante. Elle sortit de la salle de bain au même moment où Itachi pénétrait dans la chambre.

« Oh tu es réveillée… »

« Oui… » dit-elle en retroussant les manches trop longues de sa chemise.

« Hum comme tu le sais, on a du mal à trouver des vêtements à ta taille. Tu es plus petite et plus mince que Konan et compte tenu de sa garde robe, cela aurait été gênant. Heureusement Deidara a bien voulu te passer une de ses chemises. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop gênée par la taille. »

« Ca va aller je pense. »

« Viens, Pain voudrait te parler… » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la porte

Elle demeura impassible et le suivit Quelques minutes après, elle se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être les quartiers de Pain. Itachi lui fit signe d'entrer dans une pièce avant de s'éclipser non sans lui avoir serré l'épaule en un geste amical et rassurant avant de disparaître. Poussant un soupir, elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur un salon. Installé sur un fauteuil, Pain l'invita à prendre place en face de lui. Lisandra s'assit sur le fauteuil vide et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Itachi m'a raconté. C'est moi qui lui ais donné l'ordre de pénétrer ta mémoire comme tu l'auras compris. Comprends bien que tu aurais pu présenter un certain danger pour notre organisation. Mes condoléances pour ton ami. »

Lisandra hocha la tête. Itachi avait donc tenu sa promesse.

« Aurais-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? » Poursuivit Pain.

Lisandra eut une moue d'hésitation.

« J'aimerais passer chez moi prendre quelques affaires… »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui »

« Très bien, tu seras escortée, tu t'en doutes bien. »

« J'aimerais juste… qu'il n'y ait pas Tobi… »

Pain parut légèrement surpris.

« D'accord… »

Il joignit ses mains en un symbole.

« Sasori, Deidara ! »

Les interpellés apparurent.

« Vous allez escorter notre invitée jusqu'à chez elle le temps qu'elle récupère ses affaires. Après, bien évidemment vous la ramènerez ici. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Cette fois encore Sasori s'était débarrassé de la marionnette qui lui servait de carapace.

« Sauras-tu te repérer à partir du village de Tekiya ? » lui Sasori.

« Ce ne serait pas plus simple qu'Itachi vienne ? Il a vu …. »

« Itachi est parti en mission… » annonça Pain.

« Ah… Dans ce cas oui je pense pouvoir me repérer à partir de là. »

« Très bien allez y … »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… » lui murmura Deidara en la prenant par l'épaule, « Ils n'oseront rien te faire tant qu'on sera avec toi… »

Ils partirent aussitôt. Deidara et Sasori, soucieux de préserver cette jeune femme modéraient leur allure. Pourtant, voyant qu'elle suivait sans peine aucune, ils se dirent qu'ils pouvaient se permettre d'accélérer et arrivèrent de vive allure aux portes de Tekiya.

« C'est par là » dit-elle en indiquant une direction. Deidara et Sasori la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvèrent une maison assez grande au milieu de la forêt.

« On y est » annonça-t-elle alors.

Ne possédant évidemment plus les clés, elle se prépara à enfoncer la porte quand une main la retint, celle de Deidara. Elle vit celui-ci plonger son autre main dans un sac qu'il tenait sur son flanc et distingua avec stupéfaction une bouche qui semblait mâcher quelque chose dans la paume du beau blond. Celle-ci recracha un morceau de pâte sur laquelle la main de Deidara se referma deux ou trois fois avant de prendre la forme d'un petit oiseau qui s'envola vers la porte et généra une explosion.

« Pas mal hein ? » lui fit Deidara.

Il sembla flatté par le sourire que lui fit la belle brune tandis que Sasori parut agacé.


	7. Chapter 7

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la maison légèrement poussiéreuse, dans laquelle régnait une odeur de tabac froid et de café ainsi qu'un mélange de deux parfums, l'un qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celui de Lisandra, l'autre plus masculin. Une sensation de vide s'en dégageait, bien qu'elle soit accueillante et à partir du moment où elle avait pénétré les lieux, le regard de la jeune fille s'était ouvertement teinté de mélancolie. La belle brune monta à l'étage et les deux membres de l'Akatsuki l'y suivirent. Il la virent sortir un sac mais cette fois ce fut au tour de Sasori d'arrêter son geste.

« On peut faire plus simple » lui dit-il.

Il déroula un rouleau d'invocation et une marionnette apparu. Celle-ci était pourvue d'un coffre immense.

« C'est génial, merci beaucoup ! » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Mais derrière cette façade, Sasori vit que ses yeux exprimaient encore une douleur mélancolique intense.

« On ne sait pas combien de temps tu vas rester parmi nous, prends donc le maximum… » lui dit Deidara.

Elle hocha la tête mais tous deux virent très bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à sourire.

« Pourquoi tant de faux semblants ? » pensa Sasori. « Il n'y a plus que deux voies qui s'ouvrent à elle, celle de l'Akatsuki où celle de la mort... Et ça, elle s'en doute. »

La marionnette invoquée se rapprocha de Lisandra et celle-ci ouvrit un placard qu'elle vida de ses vêtements dans le réceptacle. Puis elle contempla le sol, se positionna a un endroit précis et donna un coup de talon sur une latte du parquet qui se souleva, laissant ainsi voir un trousseau de clefs. Elle s'avança alors vers une armoire verrouillée par de multiples cadenas qu'elle ouvrit. Une mallette immense se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle s'en saisit et avec l'aide de Deidara la jeta dans la marionnette. Elle passa en vitesse dans la salle de bain pour prendre son nécessaire de toilette et après un rapide regard autours d'elle, elle leur dit :

« C'est bon, je crois que j'ai tout… » dit-elle d'une voix hachée.

Ils descendirent l'escalier avant de sortir de la maison désormais inhabitée.

Elle y jeta un dernier regard. Son désespoir était presque palpable et teintait l'air de cette sensation. Elle était en train de tourner une page bien malgré elle. Une goutte tomba sur le sol et Lisandra la regarda un instant l'air hagard. S'en suivit une deuxième puis une troisième. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule en un geste consolateur qu'elle comprit que ces gouttes n'étaient rien d'autre que ses propres larmes.

Elle renifla et détourna son visage, contemplant la verdure qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Elle sentit les longs cheveux blonds de Deidara lui caresser la joue tandis qu'il approchait ses lèvres de son oreilles.

« Tu as le droit de laisser aller ta douleur… Tu as l'impression d'avoir perdu tous tes repères, d'être dépassée par les évènements… Que tout est irrévocable… Je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir… Mais on s'adapte à tout… »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Lisandra se sentit soudain rattrapée par la réalité et ce plus que jamais… Sa famille, ses amis, son entourage… les reverrait-elle un jour ? Cela faisait deux années qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici avec Jeremy sans comprendre ni le pourquoi ni le comment deux années qu'ils recherchaient vainement un moyen de retourner dans leur monde, leur dimension, ils ne savaient pas comment définir cela puis qu'ils ne pouvaient définir l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient. Aujourd'hui encore elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Comme le disait Deidara, on s'adapte à tout. Pourtant le passé ne peut être enterré. D'autant plus qu'à présent elle se retrouvait seule.

Il avait dut sentir l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur son esprit puisqu'elle sentit la main posée sur son épaule se serrer légèrement à moins que lui-même soit rattrapé par ses souvenirs. Il déposa cependant un baiser sur sa tempe tandis qu'il caressait l'épaule de la belle brune de ses doigts longs et fins. Cette proximité parvint à réconforter Lisandra au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin.

Sasori se racla la gorge.

« Deidara, tu sais comme je déteste avoir à attendre et à faire attendre les autres. »

« Hum. »

La main de Deidara glissa le long de son épaule pour rejoindre celle de Lisandra.

« On y va ? » lui dit-il d'un ton entraînant.

Elle hocha la tête et du revers de sa main, elle essuya toute trace de larme sur son visage avant de s'élancer à la suite de Sasori. Celui-ci l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il avait l'impression de se revoir tel qu'il était enfant. Une douleur refoulée. Tandis qu'ils passaient devant Tekiya, il remarqua que son regard était fixé sur les remparts du villages.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas » lui dit-il « Tu auras ta revanche. »

Elle le regarda avec surprise et tourna à nouveau les yeux vers ce village maudit.

« Oui … » murmura-t-elle.

Ce fut au tours de Sasori de la regarder avec étonnement. Son visage semblait métamorphosé. Il n'y avait la moindre trace d'innocence. Ses traits s'étaient durcis, son regard devenu glacial, et ses lèvres tordues en un léger rictus. Au lieu de la frêle petite poupée à laquelle elle était souvent assimilée, il avait sous ses yeux une femme menaçante mue par un désir de revanche.

« Comme si on n'en avait pas déjà assez vu avec le clan Uchiha » pensa-t-il amusé.

Ils étaient arrivés. Lisandra avait reprit ses allures d'ange ce qui fit sourire le marionnettiste. Il commençait à bien l'apprécier.

Finalement, elle aura peut-être une chance de survivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Dès lors qu'ils étaient revenus au Q.G, Pain lui avait annoncé qu'elle aurait sa propre chambre puisqu'il semblait qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger pour leur organisation. Sasori l'avait aidée à s'y installer étant donné que toutes les affaires de la jeune femme étaient contenues dans une de ses marionnette. Depuis elle n'en était pas ressortie. Comme l'heure du dîner approchait et Deidara y vit un prétexte pour aller la voir.

« Je peux entrer ? » dit-il en frappant à une porte.

Il n'entendit aucune réponse. Il décida d'y entrer quand même. Il la trouva accoudée à la fenêtre, une cigarette à la main, vêtue de ses propres vêtements. Il fut amusé par la taille de ses hauts talons Cela expliquait la raison pour laquelle elle marchait constamment sur la pointe des pieds, à moins que ce soit l'inverse. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, Deidara pu voir ses grands yeux noirs rougis. Son regard était terne, accentuant ses cernes qui dessinait un grand arc sous ses yeux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il, soudain embarrassé.

« Je… Je sais p… enfin oui… » lui répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Le blond androgyne vint se placer à côté de la jeune femme et passa une main sur son dos. De ses doigts délicats il la caressa le long de sa colonne verticale.

« Je veux juste… Je veux juste en finir au plus vite. » ajouta Lisandra d'un ton où perçait la colère.

Son regard s'était réanimé et brillait d'une lueur déterminée. Le visage de poupée durcit par la haine se tourna vers Deidara. Celui-ci fit glisser sa main vers sa joue qu'il caressa de son pouce.

« Tu te sens prête à faire ta propre justice ? »

« Je n'attends que ça… »

Son autre main vint enlacer la fine taille de la belle brune et l'approcha contre son corps.

« Il faudra d'abord voir ça avec Pain » lui dit-il dans un murmure. « Je m'en chargerais… »

Il se rapprocha de son oreille.

« …Pour toi. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment sur Itachi. Il contempla la scène avec un grand calme, nullement gêné, tandis que Deidara sentait la rage bouillonner en lui. Il ne pouvait supporter ce sale arrogant qui se cachait derrière ses pupilles écarlates.

« Il est l'heure de dîner, je suis venu vous chercher. » annonça Itachi.

Le beau blond défit à contre-cœur son étreinte mais adressa cependant un léger sourire à Lisandra. Tous deux suivirent Itachi vers la salle à manger. A la fin du repas, Deidara avait rejoint Pain afin d'avoir une discussion privée avec lui . Lisandra était assise sur un canapé à côté de Kisame qui s'amusait à la taquiner. Il se plaisait à la surnommer « Chaton » puisqu'il lui trouvait des allures félines au niveau de son visage, de sa démarche et parfois de son maintient. A l'instar de Tobi, sa venue mettait de l'ambiance au sein de l'Akatsuki. Il s'amusait de voir toutes les tentatives d'approche de ce dernier échouer face à la brune qui faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter.

« Tu sais chaton, je me demande si il y a vraiment quelque chose de violent en toi » lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et en éclatant d'un rire rocailleux.

« Moi je lui fait confiance » intervint Itachi d'une voix douce en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la jolie brune. « Dis moi Lisandra » ajouta-t-il en replaçant une mèche bouclée qui barrait son visage derrière son oreille « Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire suite à ta revanche sur Takeyi. »

Elle soupira.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« Très juste » dit Pain qui pénétrait dans le salon encadré de Konan et Deidara. « Quoiqu'il en soit, Deidara vient de me faire part du fait que tu te sentes prête à affronter Bakuto et ses sbires. Ainsi inutile de perdre de temps, nous irons avec toi à Takeyi demain. Cela constituera ta mise à l'épreuve. Ainsi l'organisation sera présente au complet.»

Lisandra hocha la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Deidara et Itachi se fixaient mutuellement. Le descendant du clan Uchiha avait passé un bras autours des épaules de la brune en contemplant Deidara avec une expression de défi et un rictus légèrement moqueur. Le blond androgyne lui en rendait un regard rageur. Depuis leur première rencontre qui constituait l'un des échecs les plus cuisants dans la mémoire de Deidara, il s'était juré qu'un jour il aurait sa victoire contre lui. Donc non, cette bataille là, il ne le laissera pas la gagner.

La tension entre les deux hommes ne passa pas inaperçue.

« Ah, pour le coup on va bien se marrer. Surtout si elle les recale tout les deux. » pensa Kisame avec délectation.

« Quel triste spectacle que de les voir se regarder en chien de faïences pour cette petite. Décidément, c'est fou comme les simples plaisirs matériels tel que celui de la chair peuvent rendre les hommes non élevés à la divinité semblables à des bêtes. » déplora Hidan.

« C'est vrai que l'on a tendance à oublier que tous deux sortent à peine de l'adolescence mais tout de même, si cette fille devient une nouvelle recrue il ne serait pas judicieux qu'ils jouent avec elle de la sorte. » constata Sasori.

Tobi, lui, à partir du moment où il avait compris que la jeune femme ne les quitterait pas s'était mis à sauter de joie mais fut vite coupé dans son élan par un regard réfrigérant de Konan.

Lisandra quant à elle, ne remarqua pas les tensions qui s'était formées à moins qu'elle n'y apporte aucune importance.

« Tu auras peut-être besoin d'un entraînement ? » lui demanda Pain.

« C'est vrai, je n'ai pu tester mes compétences depuis mon rétablissement… »

« Sasori, veux tu bien entraîner Lisandra ? »

Celui ci hocha la tête et fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre. Ils sortirent du manoir et marchèrent jusqu'à une clairière assez vaste.

« Autant te prévenir tout de suite, toutes les armes de chacune de mes marionnettes sotn imprégnées d'un poison qui te fera mourir dans les trois jours qui viennent si tu subis la moindre égratignure. Je ne vais pas y aller de main morte alors donnes toi au maximum. »

Lisandra hocha la tête. Sasori invoqua une vingtaine de marionnettes.

« Voyons donc ce que tu as dans le ventre » déclara-t-il en activant ses fils de chakra.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasori invoqua alors sept marionnettes qui entourèrent Lisandra. Celle-ci restait sereine au milieu de ces armes redoutables. Soudain dans un mouvement synchronisé, chaque pantin leva un bras et sept lames fendirent l'air en direction de la petite brune. Lisandra fit alors un saut gracieux qui lui permit d'éviter l'attaque et effectua un salto arrière avant d'atterrir pour amortir sa chute. Cependant à peine eut-elle foulé le sol que trois marionnettes lancèrent en sa direction des câbles à l'extrémité pointu. Bien qu'ils s'avançaient vers elle à une vitesse fulgurante, Lisandra n'eut aucun mal à les éviter. C'était comme si elle avait entamé un ballet avec les marionnettes de Sasori. Elle tournait, zigzaguait, sautait, esquivait chacun des assauts de Sasori sans subir la moindre égratignure. Même si, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit au début du combat, il n'avait pas l'intention réelle de la tuer, cette résistance froissa le fier ninja qu'il était. Il était d'autant plus agacé puisqu'il voulait l'amener à passer à l'offensive. Pour l'instant il avait seulement l'impression qu'elle jouait au milieu de poupées géantes. Elle ne dévoilait rien de ses capacités. Il décida donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il serait bien étonné si elle trouvait le moyen de les esquiver.

Quatre marionnettes encadrèrent Lisandra. Elles lâchèrent un jet d'aiguilles empoisonnées formant un globe autours de la jeune femme. Au même moment trois marionnettes fonçaient en sa direction, katana en avant. Lisandra comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Elle devait donc avoir recours à sa propre puissance.

Sasori, surpris, vit ses instruments de combat arrêter leur course et s'immobiliser dans les airs à cinq centimètres de Lisandra. Il tenta de forcer le passage mais la barrière de chakra qu'elle avait formé autours de son corps ne broncha pas. Le roux ressentit une certaine frustration en voyant que la jeune femme ne semblait pas fournir le moindre effort pour maintenir un chakra aussi puissant et aussi concentré autours de son corps. Lisandra quant à elle, remarqua quelque chose de singulier. Elle parvenait à ressentir les fils de chakra qui reliait chaque marionnette à Sasori mais il semblait par ailleurs que chaque aiguille dressée contre elle était elles aussi reliées directement au marionnettiste à l'apparence juvénile. Contre toute vraisemblance, il ménageait ses coups… Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et concentra un peu plus son chakra autours d'elle de sorte à ce que les aiguilles se retournent contre leurs propriétaires. Les trois katanas étaient cependant toujours pointés sur elle.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Ce fut si rapide que Sasori eut du mal à suivre la scène. Lisandra fit un bond, atterrit en dehors du triangle formé par les trois marionnettes. L'instant d'après elle exerça une rotation si vive autours du trio qu'un tourbillon se forma. L'attraction générée par celui-ci poussa les trois marionnettes à se regrouper en son centre et la pression fut si forte qu'elles se fracassèrent. Bien que stupéfait qu'elle ait réussit à mettre hors d'état de nuire sept de ses marionnettes en si peu de temps, celui qu'on avait autrefois surnommé le scorpion des sables rouges avait nettement l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas dévoilé ne serait-ce que le quart de ses capacités. Malgré tout, Sasori ressentit une pointe de fierté envers Lisandra en l'honneur de ses qualités de combattante. Un peu comme si elle avait été son propre enfant.

« Tu as du potentiel, ça ne fait aucun doute, tes réflexes sont excellents. J'espère cependant que tu ne te contentera pas de techniques aussi basiques et peu recherchées lorsque tu devras combattre contre Bakuto et ses sbires. » Lui déclara-t-il.

Il reconstitua ses marionnettes dont les morceaux étaient éparpillés sur le sol et lui dit.

« On va s'arrêter là, il vaudrait mieux ménager tes forces au maximum. »

Ils se redirigèrent vers le manoir. Pain qui les avait observés de loin resta songeur. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que le combat se soit achevé aussi vite il s'agissait juste de vérifier si elle ne s'était pas rouillée au cours de sa convalescence. Le fait cependant qu'elle ait pu former autours d'elle une telle quantité de chakra si rapidement et si concentré sans montrer la moindre trace de fatigue prouvait qu'elle devait posséder une réserve de chakra à la hauteur de l'Akatsuki. Le fait que son chakra soit par ailleurs difficile à analyser montrait qu'elle masquait délibérément sa puissance réelle. Elle restait méfiante vis-à-vis de l'organisation et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Demain peut-être que l'occasion se présentera pour que se révèle l'étendue de sa force. A ce moment là peut-être qu'elle se révèlera comme un atout majeur pour l'Akatsuki.

« Quoi c'est déjà fini ? » s'exclama Kisame. « Merde j'aurais bien voulu voir de quoi avait l'air le chaton lorsqu'il sort ses griffes. »

Lisandra pour toute réponse lui tira la langue.

« Où est Deidara ? » demanda Sasori alors qu'il le cherchait des yeux.

« Avec Itachi. Ils doivent sûrement encore débattre sur un de leurs sujets délicats… » déclara Hidan d'une voix blasée.

« Je vois… »

En effet, dès lors que Lisandra et Sasori étaient sortis, Deidara et Itachi après s'être défiés du regard se dirigèrent tous deux en direction d'une salle voisine.

« Ne t'en approches pas… » lui dit Deidara d'un ton menaçant.

Itachi le regarda d'un air froid.

« Si tu la touche… Ne serait-ce qu'une fois… »

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de proférer de telles menaces envers moi… Dois-je te le rappeler ? » coupa le descendant de la famille Uchiha.

Le blond se figea. Il se rappela de sa première rencontre avec Itachi… Son premier échec… Depuis il s'était juré qu'un jour il essuierait le souvenir de cette honte qu'il avait ressentit en l'emportant un jour sur lui.

« Cette victoire la je ne te la laisserait pas… » lui dit-il en serrant les dents.

Le brun lui sourit d'un air plein de mépris.

« J'en sais beaucoup plus long sur elle que tu ne pourras jamais en apprendre qu'importe tes efforts. Je suis en mesure de la comprendre, je sais ce dont elle a besoin… De toute manière c'est à elle de choisir. »

« Laisses moi deviner comment, tu lui as violé l'esprit avec ton Sharingan ? tu comptes t'y prendre de la même manière par la suite ? A ce stade c'est moins sur qu'elle aie le choix hein ! »

Itachi s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante lorsque Konan ouvrit la porte.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Les deux hommes sans s'en rendre compte avait prit une posture d'attaque. Ils se redressèrent mais ne se quittèrent pas du regard.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta la bleue

« Nous discutions… » répondit Itachi.

« Et nous en avons terminé… » ajouta Deidara en quittant la salle.

Plus tard ce soir là, Lisandra était seule dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, les genoux recroquevillés contre sa poitrine. Elle était impatiente, si impatiente… Mais une question la tarauda alors. Que faire après ? Elle se balança d'avant et d'arrière. La situation ne changera pas dut tout si ce n'est qu'elle aura rendu sa propre justice. Jeremy sera toujours six pieds sous terre et elle coincée sur ces terres. Elle se sentait dépassée par les évènements, étouffée par tant de sentiments contradictoires. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur la journée de demain. Elle se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir faire tâter de sa médecine à Bakuto.

Soudain on frappa à sa porte.

« Oui ? »

Un rai de lumière traversa l'obscurité de sa chambre tandis que le visiteur pénétrait dans sa chambre.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Lisandra hocha la tête. Itachi ne lui demanda pas ce qu'elle faisait toute seule dans le noir ainsi recroquevillée. Il s'assit à ses côtés et avec une extrême douceur, la saisit entre ses bras et la berça. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre et Lisandra le laissa faire, dépliant ses jambes et s'appuyant contre lui.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un doux murmure.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, après tout, tu bénéficies de l'aide de l'Akatsuki. »

« Mon appréhension ne vient pas de là. Je sais que demain sera marqué du sceau la mort de Bakuto. »

« D'où vient-elle alors ? »

« Je n'ais pratiquement plus aucun repère… J'ai l'habitude de toujours calculer la moindre de mes décisions mais ici je ne peux rien prévoir. Je suis juste perdue et… »

Elle s'interrompit. Pendant qu'elle parlait Itachi avait entouré sa taille de ses bras et s'était mit au dessus de Lisandra qui était presque allongée sur le lit. Elle évita soigneusement de croiser son regard rouge sang qui était rivé sur ses yeux Elle n'allait pas refaire la même erreur que la dernière fois. Cependant la situation l'intrigua tout de même Serait-ce encore un leurre ?

« Heu… Itachi ? »

« Tu te méfies de moi n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai… »

A la grande surprise de Lisandra, vit du coin de l'oeil les étranges iris rouges d'Itachi prendre une teinte noire semblable à la sienne. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans le sien, perplexe.

« Je te fais moins peur ainsi.. ? »

« Je n'ais jam… » commença Lisandra, coupée par les lèvres d'Itachi qui venaient de se sceller aux siennes. Ce fut très doux au début puis les caresses du jeune Uchiha se firent de plus en plus audacieuses, une de ses mains de dirigeant vers ses seins, l'autres vers son intimité.

Elle se défit des lèvres du beau brun.

« Itachi… arrêtes… » chuchota-t-elle.

Celui-ci leva ses beaux yeux noirs et captivants vers elle. Puis à contre-cœur, s'éloigna du corps qu'il avait cru pouvoir posséder cette nuit.

« Je suis désolé… Je comprends tu as besoin de temps pour t'adapter à la situation… »

Elle acquièsça. Itachi s'approcha, lui déposa un baiser sur le front en guise de bonne nuit et quitta la pièce.

Lisandra appuya son front contre la paume de sa main en un geste dépité.

« Non, pas ça… »


	10. Chapter 10

Ils étaient la, devant les remparts de Takeyi. Le visage de Lisandra était figé tel une statue de glace tandis qu'elle contemplait les hautes portes du village.

« Non… C'est impossible … » entendirent-ils une voix s'exclamer.

Du haut d'un mirador, un guetteur pointait le doigt sur la jeune brune, les yeux exorbités, les traits tordus par la stupéfaction.

« Tu devais être morte, démone… »

La concernée daigna alors de lever les yeux vers l'homme perché sur sa tour. Le regard qu'elle lui lança était si réfrigérant que l'expression de la terreur s'immisça sur le visage du guetteur. Pour le coup, on aurait réellement pu l'assimiler à un démon qui se serait emparé de ces traits adorables. Paniqué l'homme sonna l'alarme avant qu'un kunaï ne vienne se planter en son cœur. Son corps glissa de son poste d'observation avant de se briser au bas de la tour. La mare de sang qui s'étendait peu à peu autours du cadavre avait quelque chose de symbolique.

Lisandra détourna le regard de sa cible le visage impassible et ferma les yeux un instant en joignant ses mains. Le vent souffla de plus en plus fort, faisant trembler les portes du village. Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement et une rafale puissante eut alors raison du gigantesque portail. Derrière les immenses portes de chêne massif, de nombreux villageois perplexes et curieux, s'était réunis. Un frisson d'effroi les parcourut tous lorsqu'ils reconnurent celle qui avait été condamnée à mort quelque jours auparavant. Comment avait-elle pu être revenue d'entre les morts. Des hommes en uniforme de ninja surgirent et se mirent en tête de rang, l'air déterminé. Cependant la crainte, l'effarement et la perplexité perçaient dans leurs prunelles. Lorsque Lisandra s'avança, certains d'entre eux reculèrent par instinct.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? » rugit une voix. Une voix familière.

Lisandra tourna son regard vers la source de ses paroles et reconnu en retrait sur l'estrade même où elle avait été immolée, la cause de sa haine, Bakuto.

« TUEZ LA AU NOM DE DIEU ! »

Tous alors sortirent leurs armes, leur détermination de renforçant. Cependant ils s'arrêtèrent net lorsque la brune contre toute attente, prit la parole et s'exprima d'une voix dure :

« Villageois de Takeyi. Avant que vous n'exécutiez l'ordre de votre exécrable chef, laissez moi vous poser une question pour le moins essentielle. Qu'est-ce que concrètement la croyance, votre culte voué à votre Dieu vous a apporté dans votre vie ? Vous avez du sang sur vos mains, vos yeux ont vu la mort quitter des corps avec délectation. Vous avez sacrifié votre humanité mais cela vous a-t-il apporté quelque chose qui aurait plus de valeur que votre dignité ? »

il y eut un grand silence. Le doute sembla se répandre parmi les villageois.

« Vous sentez vous maîtres à part entière de vos actions ? où n'êtes vous que les simples serviteurs de celui qui s'est imposé comme étant votre chef auquel vous obéissez aveuglément ? Et regardez quel chef fait-il ! Au lieu de combattre la menace qu'il dénonce à vos côtés, le voici mis en retrait vous insufflant ses ordres sans se mouiller le moins du monde. Lui qui devait être le premier serviteur de votre divinité en tant qu'initiateur, voyez à quel point il est impliqué et convaincu par les principes qu'il vous a inculqué !»

De nombreux visages se tournèrent vers le dit-chef toujours placé en retrait qui se figea. Lisandra poursuivit.

« Vous, vous qui m'avez laissée pour morte sanguinolente au milieu des bois après m'avoir sauvagement broyé les jambes pour avoir simplement voulu venger la mort de mon ami qui n'aurait jamais eue lieue sans l'existence de ce culte, je suis prête à vous pardonner. Oui je suis prête à pardonner la douleur qui n'était rien comparée aux pleurs que vous m'avez causés. Je ne veux que la vie du véritable responsable, celle de Bakuto. Et s'il y en a encore parmi vous pour se dresser contre la justice que j'essaye de me rendre je me montrerais sans pitié moindre. Je vous donnerais un simple conseil : Ne faites pas l'erreur que beaucoup ont commis en s'appuyant sur mon apparence. Les autres, restez en retrait, ce combat n'est plus de votre ressort. »

Les trois quart des villageois s'écartèrent alors de la scène, se plaçant en retrait pour connaître la suite des évènements.

« Quelle oratrice ! » murmura Hidan avec un sourire en coin.

Peu de ninjas en revanche quittèrent leur poste. Le nombre d'adversaire bien que diminué, restait considérable pour une seule et même personne. Oui, car l'Akatsuki s'était placée en tant que spectateur dans ce combat. Pain souhaitait voir ses véritables capacités et les membres avaient pour ordre de se mêler de ce combat que si Lisandra venait à mourir.

Celle-ci s'était métamorphosée. Son visage s'était à nouveau durcit l'immortalisant dans une splendeur intimidante, ses yeux plus noirs que jamais étaient beaucoup plus menaçant que n'importe quelle lame. Tandis qu'elle fixait le chef du village, elle sembla en proie à une colère noire. Il émanait d'elle une véritable sensation de folie meurtrière.

Deux hommes se frayèrent un chemin parmi les combattants et se placèrent au devant d'eux, toisant la jeune femme avec mépris. Elle était si petite et si mince entre ces deux colosses qu'elle aurait pu paraître inoffensive. Cependant au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, sa fureur ne faisait que croître de même que son chakra ce qui ne la rendait que plus menaçante.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » murmura Konan stupéfaite.

Les deux insouciants continuèrent de s'avancer vers la petite brune. L'un d'eux la dévisagea sans retenue et avec insolence.

« C'est bon » dit-il à son acolyte, « J'en aurais vite fait de la bouillie de cette traînée. »

« Tu seras donc le premier à mourir… » déclara alors Lisandra d'une voix très différente de la sienne et pour le moins des plus traumatisantes.

Elle leva lentement sa main vers son visage. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle accomplissait son geste, il semblait qu'un étau se resserrait de plus en plus autours de l'insolent. Au moment où Lisandra contracta la paume de sa main, la pression se fit si forte que, dans un craquement sinistre, le corps de sa proie éclata, maculant de son sang son acolyte et son propre assassin. Tandis que le cadavre retombait tristement sur le sol, le deuxième homme hurla de rage et se précipita sur Lisandra avec un sabre dans chacune de ses mains. Lisandra sortit alors ses deux katanas de leur fourreaux qu'elle transportait sur ses épaules et para le coup. Le combat fit alors rage. Les deux adversaires tournoyaient ensemble, bondissaient à l'unisson, au rythme du tintement produit par le choc de leurs fers qui se croisaient. Alors que l'homme mettait toute sa rage dans ce combat, Lisandra, elle, semblait presque s'amuser. Elle planta ses deux sabres vers le sol pour prendre de la hauteur et tenta de l'achever sous cet angle mais l'homme parvint à la contrer de juste. Elle eut un rictus et avec une rapidité déconcertante elle se dirigea de plein front vers son adversaire. Celui-ci surpris par une attaque aussi peu prudente n'eut pas l'idée d'esquiver le coup. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'abdomen. La jeune femme l'avait transpercé de ses katanas. Il sentit ses lèvres déposer un léger baiser sur son cou et l'entendit murmurer :

« Tu t'es vaillamment battu, dommage que c'eut été pour le mauvais camp. Reposes en paix. »

Il s'écroula aux côtés des restes de son ami.

Lisandra leva les yeux vers tous les autres adversaires dont la plupart avait encore le regard fixé sur les deux corps sanguinolents qui gisaient à terre.

Son chakra n'avait cessé d'augmenter au cours du combat qui lui avait été offert en guise de préambule. Alors qu'elle contemplait la masse de ninjas qui semblaient décidés à servir d'obstacle à sa vengeance, sa volonté meurtrière repoussa les limites du possible. Ses boucles se mirent à former dix arcs au dessus de son visages, semblables au dard d'un scorpion. Sa peau brunit, prenant une teinte de rouille et le blanc de ses yeux virèrent au noir, n'offrant plus de distinction avec ses prunelles.

« C… Comment est-ce possible ? » murmura Konan stupéfaite.

Pain non plus n'en croyait pas ses sens. Serait-il possible qu'ils aient mis la main dessus ? Par un pur hasard ?

Le chakra de Lisandra prit alors une forme plus nette. Celle d'un scorpion au dard recourbé. Mais très vite celui-ci se dédoubla et elle se retrouva en l'espace de quelques secondes avec deux dards.

« C'est que le chaton a mangé du lion dites moi… » railla Kisame

« Ca ressemble à la robe d'un démon… » murmura Sasori.

« Ca l'est, en effet » répondit Pain.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Sa puissance est supérieure à celle de Kyubi, le démon-renard et pourtant c'est celui qui possède le plus grand nombre de queues et donc théoriquement la plus forte puissance… » dit Itachi.

« Jûbi… » glissa Zetsu.

« Un démon à dix queues ? impossible » protesta Deidara.

« Si… Justement, c'est un démon qui a été ,il y a plusieurs décennies de cela, le plus grand des fléau. Bien évidemment, de nombreux villages ont essayé en vain de le contrôler comme ils y étaient parvenus avec les autres bijû. Malheureusement ils se sont vite rendu à l'évidence qu'il était impossible de le dompter. Aucun hôte n'était capable de le contenir. Il a fallut l'aide de nombreux clans issus de nombreux villages pour parvenir à le dématérialiser avant de l'envoyer dans une autre dimension. Le clan Uchiha était des leurs. De nombreux furent les ninjas qui succombèrent sous l'effort. Malgré tout ils y parvinrent et ce souvenir fut tellement sinistre que le sujet en devint tabou. Comment cette fille a-t-elle pu contenir le démon et comment se fait-il qu'il soit de retour parmi nous, cela demeure un mystère. En tout cas nous avons la chance d'avoir en notre possession le seul bijû qui n'ait jamais pu être contrôlé. »

Pendant cet échange, un troisième dard était apparu et Lisandra avait alors foncé sur ses adversaire, ne laissant sur son sillage de nombreux corps transpercés, tel une version morbide du petit Poucet qui au lieu de semer des miettes de pains, aurait laissé traîner des cadavres sur son chemin. Bien qu'il fallut tenir compte du fait que ces ninjas n'atteignaient pas le niveau de Suna ou bien de Konoha, leur nombre aurait pu leur servir d'avantage. Pourtant aucun ne survécut.

Tandis un tourbillon noir et rougeâtre, Lisandra rejoignit Bakuto sur l'estrade. Celui-ci était tant pétrifié par la violence du massacre que l'idée de s'enfuir n'avait pas eu le temps de le frapper. Il se retrouva confronté à sa mort prochaine lorsqu'il se retrouva face avec la brune à laquelle il n'aurait jamais du s'attaquer, il en prenait conscience à présent.

La robe du démon s'était déjà rétractée, ses yeux et sa peau avaient reprit leurs teintes habituelles et ses cheveux étaient retombés sur ses épaules. Cependant elle n'en demeurait pas moins terrifiante.

Son sourire dévoila ses canines pointues, lui donnant des allures de prédatrice qui se préparait à déguster sa proie. Elle joignit ses mains en un signe incantatoire et ses cheveux déjà extrêmement longs, se mirent à pousser à vue d'œil. Ils s'enroulèrent sournoisement tels des lianes autours de ses bras et de ses jambes et le souleva dans les airs.

C'est ainsi que Bakuto connu une mort lente et atroce. Il fut écartelé avec autant de sadisme qu'il avait prit plaisir à torturer celle qui serait cause de sa mort, de part l'assassinat de son ami et part sa condamnation à mort.

Ses hurlements retentirent au loin de plus en plus déchirants avant de se taire petit à petit. Il respirait encore alors que ses bras et ses jambes étaient séparés de son corps et qu'il se vidait de son sang sur cette estrade maudite.

Lisandra alluma une cigarette et la fuma en contemplant le mourant de ses yeux froids et meurtriers. Ironie du sort, au moment même où son mégot avait fini de se consumer, Bakuto avait rendu son dernier soupir.


	11. Chapter 11

Le soir même du massacre du village de Takeyi, Konan demanda à Lisandra de la suivre. Elle l'entraîna vers les quartiers de Pain où celui-ci l'attendait.

« Assieds toi » lui dit-il en montrant un fauteuil de sa main. La jeune femme s'y assit avec une impression de déjà vu.

« Aurais-tu une patrie, une famille… ? » lui demanda alors le chef de l'Akatsuki une fois qu'elle se fut installée.

Lisandra hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« Bakuto m'a enlevé l'unique personne que j'avais à mes côtés. »

« D'où ta haine, je comprends… Tu es donc seule… »

« En effet… »

« Si je puis me permettre, comment cela se fait-il que tu ne possède aucune patrie ? »

« Je n'ais aucune envie de répondre. »

« Ca me suffit… » répondit Pain. Etrangement, une lueur satisfaite éclaira son regard. Lisandra sentait que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Comme tu le sais, ta vengeance était l'occasion pour nous d'en savoir plus sur tes qualités en tant que combattante. Il se trouve que tu pourrais être un atout pour cette organisation. Te voici donc membre de l'Akatsuki. Dorénavant, ta patrie, c'est nous. »

La jeune brune hocha la tête, impassible.

« Ta cape se trouve déjà dans ta chambre » lui dit Konan, « Lorsque tu te déplaceras en mission tu devras la porter. Pour le moment tu n'as pas de coéquipier attitré, car ton compagnon différera en fonction de tes missions. »

« Donnes moi ta main gauche à présent » intima Pain.

Lisandra la lui tendit et alors que celui-ci lui passait une bague sur laquelle figurait un Kanji signifiant « Lune » autours de son auriculaire, il pu remarquer les étranges cicatrices qui y figuraient. Comme des petites mais nombreuses traces de brûlure. Du coin de l'œil il compara avec la main droite de la jeune femme qui était intacte.

« Tu es ainsi donc membre officiel de l'Akatsuki. Tu peux disposer à présent. » déclara-t-il.

Lisandra quitta alors la pièce.

« Ce serait donc réellement l'Ôte du démon à dix queues ? » demanda Konan.

« Il semblerait en effet. Si elle ne veut rien dire sur ses racines c'est certainement parce qu'elle n'en a pas dans ce monde. »

« Quel coup de la fortune… Cependant elle est encore à l'Etat brut.»

« Oui… et déjà si puissante. Elle sera une arme des plus avantageuses.»

« Le plus dur sera de la garder… »

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant au fond, malgré tout ce que nous avons pu voir. Un enfant est si facile à conditionner, plus particulièrement lorsqu'il est délaissé, comme elle. Nous nous sommes imposés en sauveurs et comme je le vois à ses normes chevaleresques, elle se sentira de toute manière obligée de nous rester fidèle. »

« Des normes chevaleresque ? »

« Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure le discours qu'elle a tenu devant les villageois elle ne souhaitait pas faire de morts inutiles, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait prit la peine d'expliquer son action, tenté de les détourner de le chef. Elle voulait les laisser en dehors du conflit et l'avait dit très clairement par ailleurs : Je suis prête à vous pardonner, je ne veux que la vie de Bakuto. Les villageois n'avaient pas à payer le prix des erreurs de leur unique chef. »

« Pourtant elle a tout de même tué sans le moindre scrupule de nombreux ninjas. »

« Elle est objective. Ils avaient choisi leur camp en toute connaissance de cause et pourtant elle les avait prévenus, elle leur avait dit de prendre gare à son apparence. »

« C'est vrai… »

« Je pense qu'elle n'est pas loin de l'idéologie de notre organisation, qu'elle pourrait la comprendre. La terreur est solution aux conflits, un peuple craintif qui aurait essuyé un terrible passé serait plus apte à évoluer, se contrôler et ainsi changer ses mentalités. La souffrance amène la paix et grâce à sa puissance nous parviendrons plus vite à imposer notre idéal. Il va donc falloir qu'on l'entraîne afin qu'elle puisse user plus judicieusement de ses pouvoirs. »

Lisandra pénétra dans la salle de loisir où se trouvaient la plupart des membres de l'Akatsuki.

« Très intéressant ton discours de tout à l'heure » glissa une voix à son oreille sitôt qu'elle fut entrée.

Elle se retourna et fit Hidan qui la fixait de ses yeux froids, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Rien de tel que de semer le doute chez l'ennemi si l'on veut diviser ses forces. » lui répondit-elle

« J'ai bien vu cela, ton charisme s'est révélé être un atout majeur pour avoir su détruire en quelques instants les croyances de toute une vie… Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de me questionner sur tes propres convictions. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Hidan commences pas… » soupira Kakuzu qui faisait une partie de billard avec Kisame et Sasori

Son interlocuteur l'ignora plantant ses beaux yeux mauves et réfrigérants dans le regard noir de Lisandra.

« Que penses tu de l'idée de vouer un culte à une divinité ? »

« Je vais te le dire honnêtement cela est incompatible à ma nature. Même si je possède les preuves du bien fondé du culte en question, je ne peux m'aliéner pour quelque chose qui me dépasse. »

Le Jashiniste sourit.

« Quel dommage » lui susurra-t-il en lui saisissant son visage entre ses doigts. « La religion peut t'ouvrir l'horizon vers des contrées plus lointaines, t'aider à voir au delà du matériel, vers le spirituel… Le Jashinisme serait pour toi l'occasion d'élever ton esprit ! »

« Hidan, lâches la tu veux ? » persifla Kisame.

« Incompatible avec mes principes, mes idéaux et ma nature. » répondit Lisandra sans faire attention à l'homme requin.

« A moins que ce soit tout simplement la notion de pêché qui t'es incompatible.. »

« Hidan, ça suffit ! » gronda Sasori.

Mais Lisandra ne sembla ni offusquée ni touchée par ces paroles. Ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux d'Hidan elle répliqua :

« Le pêché diffère d'une personne à l'autre, d'une croyance à l'autre, d'une ville à l'autre, d'un pays à l'autre. C'est une notion qui n'est pas absolue, tout dépend des perspectives, de la capacité de voir au delà de son propre environnement. »

Dans un premier temps, Hidan sembla mouché. Puis son rictus de raccrocha à ses lèvres minces.

« Hum tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche toi dis moi… » lui susurra-t-il d'un ton faussement mielleux. « On va bien s'amuser tous les deux, je le sens. »

Elle haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de sortir. Décidément celui la elle le porte vraiment pas dans son cœur.

« Putain un vrai phénomène de foire celui là … » grinça Kisame.

« A qui le dis-tu… » soupira Kakuzu « J'en ais marre de ce gosse ! »

Sasori observa Lisandra qui paraissait indifférente à l'échange tendu qui s'était passé entre elle et le Jashiniste. Depuis qu'elle avait tué Bakuto l'après-midi même et ainsi vengé la mort de son ami, elle semblait plus sereine. Son visage de poupée était emprunt d'une certaine satisfaction et elle semblait plus relâchée. Elle s'avançait avec nonchalance vers le piano et se mit à envahir l'espace de sa musique à travers laquelle elle extériorisait son soulagement d'avoir accompli son devoir, celui de punir la mort de son ami. A l'écoute du morceau les membres de l'Akatsuki revirent la scène qui s'était déroulée l'après-midi dans ses moindres détails. C'était comme s'ils parvenaient à s'introduire dans l'âme de la jeune femme, comme si elle les invitait à partager ses sentiments.

Ils continuèrent leur partie au son du morceau joué par Lisandra. Ils mirent un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle en avait terminé lorsqu'ils la virent s'avancer vers la bibliothèque et prendre un livre dans lequel elle se plongea une fois installée dans un fauteuil, une cigarette à la main. Elle y resta un assez long moment, concentrée par sa lecture qui lui offrait une échappatoire à ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas tout de suite penser à ses actions et à leurs conséquences, réfléchir aux options qui s'offraient à elle. Pas maintenant.

« Lisandra ? »

Une main s'était posée sur son épaule, la tirant de sa lecture. Elle se tourna vers le nouveau venu qui était nul autre que Deidara. Celui-ci la contemplait de ses grands yeux bleus et captivants, teinté d'un sentiment étrange … Etait-ce de la curiosité, était-ce de la pitié ?

« Il commence à se faire tard et la journée a été rude… Tu ne veux pas dormir ? »

« Je … heu… Je ne … » balbutia maladroitement Lisandra, distraite par ce regard des plus étranges… Il évoquait quelque chose en elle, mais quoi ?

Deidara lui sourit avec tendresse en lui caressant la joue.

« Tu as l'air épuisée, viens avec moi… »

Elle se laissa saisir par la taille par le beau blond qui une fois qu'il l'eut levée lui arrangea ses cheveux légèrement désordonnés. Lisandra, elle, ne détacha pas son regard du sien qui lui paraissait si étrange… Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui vers les couloirs du manoir jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, Lisandra se rappela d'une chose.

« Merde… »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« J'ai oublié mes clopes en bas. »

« T'occupes, je vais te les apporter. » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Nan laisses, j'y vais… » commença Lisandra mais le blond était déjà sorti. Elle poussa un soupir et s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre, respirant l'air frais de la nuit. C'est ainsi que Deidara la trouva lorsqu'il revint avec le paquet en question. L'œil mélancolique avec lequel elle contemplait sa chevalière dont le Kanji se reflétait à la Lune ne lui échappa pas. Il vint la rejoindre et lui tendit une cigarette avant d'en prendre une lui-même.

« Merci beaucoup » murmura alors la jeune femme. Elle alluma sa cigarette avant de tendre son briquet à Deidara. Un silence s'installa tandis que le blond allumait la sienne à son tour. Ce fut lui même qui le brisa.

« Tu te sens comment maintenant que tu as enfin eut ta vengeance ? »

« Pas spécialement différente Je n'en n'attendais pas moins. J'ai juste rempli mon devoir en tant qu'amie et suivit mes principes. »

Elle rebaissa les yeux vers cette nouvelle bague.

« Tu regrettes d'avoir rejoint cette organisation ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu es là par dépit… » en conclut alors le blond perspicace.

« En effet… je n'ais aucune idée de ce que j'ai à gagner dans cette histoire. Cependant vous m'avez sortie d'un très mauvais pas, j'ai donc une dette envers toi, Sasori et d'une manière générale envers l'organisation… »

Deidara passa un bras autours des frêles épaules de la jeune femme.

« Tu sais… » lui dit-il « Moi non plus je ne suis pas entré dans cette organisation de mon plein gré. J'ai du me battre contre Itachi qui a réussit à me vaincre… »

Ses poings se crispèrent de même que sa mâchoire.

« Grâce à ses yeux j'imagine » Soupira Lisandra.

« Oui… »

Il tourna encore ces beaux yeux d'azur vers la petite brune. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point son regard pouvait être hypnotique.

« Mais je te promets de faire en sorte à ce que tu te sentes bien ici, dans la mesure du possible. »

Lisandra comprit alors quelle était cette lueur qui perçait dans le regard jusque dans la voix de l'artiste blond : de la sincérité. Quelque chose qui était devenue si absente de son quotidien, quelle ironie qu'elle l'eut retrouvée dans une organisation aux actions plus que douteuses…

« Il faut que tu dormes maintenant » lui murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien tout en lui caressant la joue.

« Non, je ne veux pas… » murmura-t-elle sans détacher son regard du sien.

Deidara s'était penché vers ses lèvres pulpeuses légèrement orangées. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant d'y déposer un léger baiser, goûtant à ses lèvres pleines avec autant de délicatesse et de délectation que s'il dégusterait un verre de vin. Puis ses mains se glissèrent vers le creux du dos de la belle brune avant de la plaquer contre son corps. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Scrutant ses magnifiques yeux d'un noir miroitant, le beau blond semblait en quête d'une réponse qu'il finit sûrement par trouver puisqu'il se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, cette fois-ci pour un baiser prolongé, plus profond au cours duquel leur langues entamèrent une valse gracieuse. Deidara se détacha de cette bouche enivrante pour mieux la contempler tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il lui sourit tandis qu'il regardait chacun de ses traits. Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, sur le bout des lèvres puis sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Il remonta vers son oreille avant que ses lèvres ne se nichent dans son coup au creux duquel il entama un suçon. Lisandra commença à défaire la cape du beau blond qui s'en débarrassa d'un geste d'épaule, dévoilant ainsi son torse fin, délicat mais musclé. Elle avait besoin de se perdre dans les plaisirs de la chair, envie de s'oublier dans les bras d'un homme. Besoin d'un contact humain. Elle sentit ses vêtements dégringoler à l'instar de ceux du blond. Les gestes de celui-ci étaient d'une tendresse infinie comme s'il avait peur de briser ce corps fin qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux en sous-vêtements, il orienta Lisandra tout en l'embrassant vers le lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. Deidara s'allongea au dessus d'elle, lui mordillant le lobe et d'une main habile dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il caressa ses seins d'un geste tendre tout en lui dévorant le cou par ses baisers. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous deux entièrement nus entourés pas cette marre de draps dans laquelle se déroulèrent leurs ébats.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pain avait convoqué Itachi Sasori et Hidan.

« Vous vous occuperez de l'entraînement de notre nouveau membre. Itachi tu testeras ses aptitudes face au genjutsu autant pour la pratique que la résistance et la fera progresser en ce sens. Sasori tu lui apprendras à maîtriser son chakra, à mieux le canaliser pour mieux l'utiliser. Quant à toi Hidan c'est face à toi qu'elle s'entraînera d'une manière générale au combat. »

Le jashiniste sourit d'un air froid.

« Je sens que je vais prendre mon pied… »

« Entendons nous bien, vous prendrez garde à ne pas la tuer » poursuivit Pain. « Je m'adresse tout particulièrement à toi Hidan. Par ailleurs tu devras attendre qu'elle aie fait au moins une séance d'entraînement avec Sasori et avec Itachi avant de l'affronter. »

Celui-ci eut une moue légèrement agacée.

« Vous commencerez dès demain. »

« Quand aurez vous l'intention de lui confier quelques missions ? » demanda Itachi.

« Tout dépendra de la mission en question mais pour le moment il est certain qu'elle n'exécutera que celles qui seront sans rapport directs avec la capture des bijus. Pour le moment du moins. Elle n'a pas encore de partenaire attitré mais la encore je l'adapterais en fonction de la mission. Si vous avez bien compris mes instructions à présent, vous pouvez disposer. »

* * *

Une heure plus tard environ, ils étaient allongés sur ce lit, couverts de sueurs et la respiration haletante. Lisandra avait sa tête posée contre le torse du blond dont le bras entourait sa taille. De temps en temps celui-ci lui déposait un petit baiser qui se perdrait dans ses longues boucles brunes.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait l'amour à une femme ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas approché d'une personne par intérêt ou par obligation ? Depuis qu'il avait été arraché à son village… Depuis qu'Itachi l'avait vaincu… A cette pensée il se mit à haïr plus que de coutume. Et dire qu'il voulait en plus lui ravir la place qu'il occupait à présent…

Deidara bascula sur le côté pour se mettre face à la belle brune et de sa main douce caressa ce corps mince. Il la faisait glisser le long de cette peau dorée et sentait sous la paume de sa main les contours de ses côtes qui ressortaient légèrement, retraçait le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale pour se réfugier sur son omoplate. La jolie brune quant à elle faisait courir ses doigts longs et fins malgré ses petites mains le long du flanc gracieux du beau blond, caressa le contour de ses abdos avant de se nicher sur ses pectoraux. Deidara la rapprocha un peu plus de lui en lui adressant un sourire charmeur et l'embrassa sur le front puis sur le bout du nez.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas dormir ? Je reste à côté toi… »

Lisandra ne répondit pas mais se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Deidara lui caressa les cheveux pendant un long moment dans le calme silencieux de la nuit avant de s'endormir lui-même. La petite brune cependant avait les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre.

Dormir… c'est trop douloureux.


	12. Chapter 12

Lisandra contemplait le ciel qui s'était teinté de rose pour fêter l'aube. Le blond juvénile avait encore ses bras autours de la taille mince de Lisandra il ne l'avait pas lâchée dans son sommeil. Lorsque les premiers rayons dorés du soleil commencèrent à percer à travers la fenêtre, elle ferma les yeux, songeant que Deidara allait bientôt s'éveiller. En effet, quelques minutes après le jeune homme remua Lisandra sentit ses longs cheveux lui chatouiller la joue et ses lèvres effleurer son front.

« Lisandra » murmura-t-il à son oreille, « C'est l'heure de se lever »

Elle cligna des yeux, fit semblant de bailler et lui rendit le sourire radieux qu'il lui adressait. Il se pencha alors sur son cou et y déposa plusieurs baisers avant d'embrasser le bout de ses lèvres.

Enfin il se leva et commença à rassembler ses vêtements qu'il enfila. Lisandra s'étira avant de sortir du lit à son tour. Deidara s'interrompit pour contempler encore une fois ce corps nu et magnifique avait qu'elle n'aille chercher ses vêtements, remarquant au passage une longue cicatrice à la naissance de son sein gauche. Il avait été surpris lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas vierge mais plus il la voyait plus il se sentait idiot à l'idée qu'il ait pu croire qu'il soit le premier à la désirer et le premier à avoir attiré ses faveurs. Qui donc aurait pu être capable de chercher à l'abîmer ?

Elle ne fut pas longue à se préparer. Ils descendirent ensembles et devant les autres membres ne laissèrent rien paraître de ce qui c'était passé au cours de la nuit. Cependant Itachi sembla surpris par le regard légèrement moqueur que lui lança Deidara au lieu de l'habituelle haine qu'il lui témoignait. Malgré ses efforts, tout au long de la journée il ne put retirer cette vision de son esprit. Il s'était passé quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Dans les deux semaines qui suivirent, Lisandra s'entraîna sans relâche, comme prévu. Sasori et Itachi étaient particulièrement patients avec elle, lui donnaient d'excellents conseils bien que les séances d'entraînement aient eut beaucoup de mal à débuter avec l'Uchiha. En effet, Lisandra n'avait pas oublié le soir au cours duquel Itachi sous ordre de Pain avait pénétré sa mémoire contre son gré pour en savoir plus sur son passé. Même si elle lui avait pardonné, elle demeurait extrêmement méfiance et ainsi peu coopérative. Itachi dut faire des efforts incommensurables pour gagner sa confiance, pour l'apprivoiser presque. Et bien qu'elle soit constamment sur ses gardes, leurs séances avançaient et portèrent bientôt leurs fruits. Elle était très douée pour contrer le genjutsu, même un sharingan aussi puissant que celui d'Itachi perdait de son efficacité face à elle. Quant à la pratique, elle progressait assez vite, et au bout de la quatrième séance elle était capable de générer des illusions sensorielles par le son, plus particulièrement le chant.

Sasori, d'un naturel impatient et susceptible se montrait très indulgent. En tant que bon pédagogue, il faisait en sorte à ce qu'elle se surpasse chaque jour plus que la veille. Il pensait que cela aurait été difficile de l'empêcher d'avoir recours au chakra du démon sans lui apprendre qu'elle était son ôte En effet, Pain se doutait qu'elle n'était pas elle-même au courant de ce qu'elle renfermait en elle. Pourtant Lisandra était bonne élève et n'utilisa à aucun moment l'énergie du démon. La encore elle apprit rapidement à canaliser son chakra et Sasori se mit alors à lui enseigner quelques Jutsus.

Tobi assistait à ces séances d'entraînements, l'encourageait avec son éternel enthousiasme. Souvent lorsque la séance s'avérait particulièrement concluante, il se précipitait sur elle pour la soulever dans les airs. Au début, comme depuis leur rencontre, elle faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter et se figeait lorsqu'il la touchait. Puis au bout d'un moment elle se dit « Puisque après tout nous jouons le même jeu, autant conserver les façades. » et le laissait donc faire en attendant patiemment que cette hyperactivité passe à autre chose.

Sasori malgré tout remarquait que la jeune femme semblait mélancolique lorsque inoccupée. Il sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Il lui semblait revoir son propre visage lorsqu'il avait huit ans. Cette expression, cette sensation de solitude malgré Grand-mère Chiyo qui faisait de son mieux pour éteindre cette douleur qui faisait rage au fond de son cœur, ce manque d'amour parental qui le submergeait dès qu'il voyait une famille unie… Une douleur contenue en lui qu'il refusait de montrer en partie par fierté mais aussi pour que Chiyo le voie comme un garçon fort. Pourtant elle était perspicace et a su à force de persévérance lui faire retrouver une parcelle de bonheur elle lui a transmit sa passion pour le marionnettiste.

Pain avait souvent retardé le début de l'entraînement de Lisandra avec Hidan, considérant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à cette confrontation. Le jashiniste se languissait d'attendre l'occasion de montrer à cette païenne l'étendue de ce que sa croyance peut lui offrir. Enfin un soir, Pain leur annonça que leur entraînement débuterait le lendemain. Si Hidan ne put retenir un rictus froid et menaçant, Lisandra ,elle, sembla indifférente à l'annonce. Cela alarma Sasori : la petite brune semblait prendre le jashiniste à la légère ce qui est une véritable erreur. Elle avait déclenché en lui un instinct maternel et il voulait la protéger, aussi bien de l'ennui que de la douleur. Il la retrouva donc très tard ce soir la, seule dans la salle de loisir à jouer une mélodie hésitante de sa main droite, sa main gauche appuyée contre sa joue. Elle semblait véritablement blasée. Sasori posa un pantin haut d'une vingtaine de centimètre à peine sur le sol et le fit pénétrer dans la salle. Entendant le grincement de ses articulations, Lisandra se tourna et vit le jouet exécuter sous ses yeux une petite danse. Elle rit, d'un rire attendrissant, enfantin. Elle se tourna vers Sasori qui s'était approché silencieusement à sa suite.

« Tu pourras m'apprendre à faire ça ? » demanda-elle en montrant le petit pantin du doigt. « S'il te plait » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

Le roux sourit.

« Bien sûr… c'est tout simple c'est comme je te l'ais appris, tu dois te concentrer et canaliser ton chakra. Ensuite tu n'as qu'à le concentrer sur le bout de tes doigts et imaginer qu'il constitue leur continuité. Tu te concentreras de telle sorte à ce que le flux de chakra soit le plus fin que possible tout en restant fixé à la marionnette. »

Lisandra s'exécuta et parvint à faire bouger le pantin, assez maladroitement au début : Il finissait toujours par trébucher au bout de quelques pas. Sasori rit devant ces premières tentatives qui lui rappelaient les siennes. Puis ses gestes se firent de plus en plus assurés.

Au bout d'un certain temps Sasori soupira et déclara :

« Tu devras faire très attention à Hidan… » lui dit Sasori.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte

« Il est immortel. »

« Vraiment ? C'est en rapport avec sa religion non ? »

« En effet… Ne le prends pas à la légère, ce serait une très grave erreur. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sasori, je te promets d'être extrêmement prudente… »

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur la marionnette miniature qu'elle maniait avec de plus en plus de facilitées.

« Tout de même… Qui donc voudrait vivre pour toujours… » soupira-t-elle. Elle eut un sourire en coin teinté de mélancolie. Sasori la contempla avec curiosité.

« C'est le rêve de quasiment tous les hommes… Vivre sans la hantise de la mort… »

« Savent-ils réellement ce qu'ils veulent ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« L'immortalité est un fardeau : Elle signifie survivre à son entourage… et vient un moment où l'ont est partagés entre le désir de vivre et celui de rejoindre nos morts. Et plus le temps passe, plus la seconde option paraît tentante. Mais celui qui ne peut mourir est torturé par l'impossibilité d'accéder à son souhait. Quant à celui qui n'a personne, une vie éternelle serait source d'ennui à la longue. La plupart des hommes voient la mort comme une fin et la craignent puisqu'elle dépasse leur entendement. Moi je suis curieuse de savoir si elle offre réellement une fin. Et la curiosité est source de savoir. »

Sasori eut un léger rictus. Malgré tout, ces paroles l'atteignirent dans le fond.

« Toi qui est si avide de savoir, tu accepterais de mourir sans avoir su percer les mystères qu'entoure ce monde-ci ? »

« La règle du jeu est justement de comprendre un maximum avant que notre temps ne s'écoule. C'est beaucoup moins exaltant sinon. »

Sasori rit. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, elle ne pouvait réellement comprendre. Pendant une grande partie de la nuit, Lisandra s'amusa à donner vie aux marionnettes que lui présentaient Sasori. Lui la contemplait ,attendri mais néanmoins mélancolique. Il était décidé à devenir une figure de père pour l'adolescente. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu il allait lui donner.

La première séance d'entraînement avec Hidan ne se déroulait pas comme celui-ci l'avait prévu. La jeune femme se gardait bien de subir la moindre égratignure et avait des réflexes époustouflants. Par deux fois elle parvint à toucher ses points vitaux et à la grande déception du jashiniste, ne sembla ni surprise ni dépitée par son immortalité. Au bout de plusieurs heures la jeune femme cependant s'épuisa et Tobi se précipita avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre, terrassée par la fatigue. Hidan bien que vainqueur n'était cependant aucunement satisfait : Il n'avait pas pu exercer contre elle ses talents de jashiniste ce qui le décevait beaucoup. Il était par ailleurs vexé par la durée du combat qui était beaucoup trop longue. Il détestait le fait que cette gamine aie pu lui résister aussi longtemps sans même avoir eu recours au chakra de Jûbi sans compter le fait qu'elle aie plus été vaincue par la fatigue que par Hidan lui-même. Il la haïssait.

Dans les jours qui suivirent il n'épargna pas la jeune femme. Il s'acharnait sur la petite poupée avec ardeur lors de leurs combats. Cependant la situation était toujours la même. Hidan savait que ses attaques étaient les plus lentes des membres de l'Akatsuki mais jusque là, cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème. Il arrivait que Lisandra se mette à vomir ou cracher du sang tant ces entraînements puisaient dans ses ressources et dans son énergie. Tobi se précipitait toujours vers elle en criant à ce moment là, l'aidant moins qu'il ne l'étouffait.

Les quelques moments de félicité de Lisandra se trouvaient dans ses étreintes avec Deidara et durant les cours particuliers que lui offrait Sasori.

Mais très vite, Pain accorda des mission à Lisandra qui fut utile par le fait qu'elle réussissait par sa physionomie à endormir la méfiance de leurs ennemis et ce malgré le fait qu'elle porte la cape très reconnaissable de l'Akatsuki. Lorsqu'elle prenait part aux missions, les victimes se faisaient moins nombreuses bien que la tâche fut accomplie.

Cependant elle demeurait assez mélancolique.

« Tu as pourtant l'air de t'y faire… » lui dit un soir Sasori.

A sa grande surprise ces quelques mots suffirent à provoquer un accès de colère chez Lisandra.

« Non ! » dit-elle sèchement. « Toi tu as su t'y faire. Moi j'ai accomplit mon devoir avec répulsion et chaque jour que dieu fait je regrette ce que je suis devenue. J'ignore le cri de détresse de mon âme mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ressentir sa douleur. Mon esprit est en proie à un véritable déchirement. Non, je n'ais jamais pu et je ne pourrais jamais m'y faire à cette vie. Toi aussi peut-être que tu as garder un minimum d'humanité et peut-être que celle-ci refera surface à un moment où un autre. Et peut-être que à ce moment là tu te rendras compte que tu aurais sûrement du prendre conscience de cette douleur avant qu'elle ne soit ton point faible. »

Le marionnettiste se figea. Lisandra se rendant compte de ses paroles sembla soudain embarrassée.

« Excuses moi… Je… »

« Tu gardes tes ressentiments enfoui en toi, c'est normal que cela ressorte à un moment ou un autre… » lui répondit-il en lui souriant d'un air rassurant.

Pourtant ces paroles resteront enfouies dans sa mémoire jusqu'au moment où elles referont surface.


	13. Chapter 13

L'Akatsuki avait prévu depuis quelques temps la capture du kazekage qui n'était rien de moins que l'hôte du démon à une queue. Il avait été décidé que ce serait Sasori et Deidara qui s'en occuperaient. Cependant Pain avait décidé de ne pas mêler Lisandra à ce genre de missions d'une part parce qu'elle était un membre beaucoup trop récent et de deux parce que comme elle était elle même un hôte, l'extraction de chibi pourrait être dangereuse : en effet, le réceptacle pouvait extraire le mauvais démon et être attiré par la puissance de Jûbi. Ainsi il lui avait donné pour mission de prendre le pouvoir du village Takeyi et d'y remettre de l'ordre. Cela devrait l'occuper pendant au moins une semaine.

Cependant tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Evidemment des ninjas sont partis à la recherche du Kazekage mais qui aurait crut que Suna réclamerait l'aide de Konoha ?

Car en effet ce fut un groupe de ninjas de Konoha qui, accompagnés de Chiyo, la grand-mère de Sasori, sont partis sur les traces de l'hôte du démon à une queue. Chiyo et Sakura, la disciple de Tsunade parvinrent à vaincre Sasori. Deidara quant à lui avait été trop gourmand il avait voulu capturer Kyubi qui était de l'équipée. Depuis, il demeure introuvable. Voilà donc ce qui attendait Lisandra lorsqu'elle revint au Q.G : l'annonce de la mort de Sasori et de la disparition de Deidara.

Alors qu'elle allait demander plus de détails, le blond refit surface accompagné de Zetsu et de Tobi. Il avait été amputé de ses deux bras que Tobi transportait. Lisandra ne montra aucun signe de dégoût à la vue de tout ce sang.

« Kakuzu, je vais avoir besoin de toi… » déclara-t-il

« Deidara, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Pain.

Celui-ci soupira et se laissa tomber sur un canapé sans se soucier du sang dont il arrosait le sol ainsi que les tissus.

« Kakashi, le ninja copieur veillait de très près sur K… ma cible. Afin de m'empêcher de m'en emparer, il a développé une technique étrange avec son Sharingan. Il semblait qu'il avait réussi à créer un vortex qui envoyait sa cible vers une autre dimension Il a réussi à avoir mon bras de cette manière. Il y a aussi envoyé un de mes clones alors que celui-ci allait générer une explosion grandiose et… »

Hidan remarqua l'attention que portait la jeune femme aux paroles de Deidara. Son intérêt sembla s'être intensifié au mot «Vortex » et son regard devint soudain calculateur. Le jashiniste semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué ce détail. Elle écoutait à peine les plaisanteries de Kisame, plongée dans ses réflexions. Certains virent dans son silence une sorte de deuil pour Sasori qu'ils savaient assez proches de la petite mais Hidan ne fut pas dupe.

Lisandra se leva pour monter à l'étage. Elle entendit quelqu'un la rattraper et les mains de Deidara se posèrent sur ses épaules Kakuzu avait déjà recousu ses membres.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » répondit-elle d'un ton plat.

Il enfouit son visage dans la belle chevelure brune pour en respirer le parfum avant de déposer plusieurs petits baisers suaves et consolateurs, qui suivirent le chemin du lobe de son oreille jusqu'au creux de son cou où il s'attarda. Ses mains étaient descendues jusqu'à sa taille qu'il entoura de ses bras.

« Dis moi Deidara… »

« Hum ? »

« Qui a tué Sasori ? Et qui est ce fameux Kakashi ? »

« Hum… »

Il l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente qui donnait sur un salon désert et s'assit sur le canapé, tapotant ses genoux pour que Lisandra y prenne place.

« Alors, » dit-il en enserrant sa taille « Il semblait que Sasori aie été vaincu par Chiyo, tu sais qui c'est ? »

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

« Une vieille femme qui est membre du conseil de Suna. C'est la grand-mère de Sasori c'est elle qui lui a transmit l'art des marionnettes. Elle s'est alliée à une kunoichi de Konoha, une certaine Sakura qui est la disciple de Tsunade, le cinquième Hokage. Quand nous nous sommes séparés, ce sont elles qui ont combattu Sasori… Et contre toute vraisemblance, elles l'ont vaincu. »

« Et Kakashi ? »

« Lui aussi il vient de Konoha. C'est un ninja de très haut niveau qui possède un sharingan à l'œil gauche ce qui lui vaut le surnom de Ninja Copieur. »

« Un sharingan ? Comme Itachi ? Mais alors… »

« Non, il n'appartient pas au clan Uchiha. Je n'ais aucune idée de la façon dont il a pu hérité de cette œil. En tout cas il utilise une technique étrange comme je l'avais dit tout à l'heure qui m'a arraché un bras. Même Itachi ne semble pas connaître cette technique. »

« Je vois… »

« Deidara ! » interpella une voix, celle de Konan. « Pain te demande. »

Le blond grimaça.

« Je te laisse, je vais voir ce qu'il me veut. »

Lisandra se décala et Deidara sortit après lui avoir caressé la joue. Une fois seule elle soupira. Cette histoire de vortex était très intéressante. Il fallait à présent qu'elle trouve le moyen de partir d'ici. D'autant plus qu'elle sentait sa sécurité de plus en plus instable au sein de l'organisation : Leurs objectifs restaient floues de même que certaines de leurs actions. De plus elle avait clairement l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, elle voyait qu'ils choisissaient soigneusement leurs mots en sa présence lorsqu'ils faisaient le compte rendu de leurs missions à Pain. Bien qu'elle soit membre de l'organisation elle se sentait toujours captive. Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant elle tenait une piste, il lui fallait la suivre et pour cela il fallait se diriger vers Konoha.

Elle se leva et réfléchit à la manière de procéder

Tandis qu'elle parcourait seule les couloirs du manoir, Hidan qui l'attendait placé à un angle se faufila derrière elle. Lisandra ayant immédiatement ressentit sa présence se retourna vivement se retrouvant ainsi face à lui. Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air qui lui semblait de mauvais augure. Il se rapprocha de Lisandra qui reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve contre un mur. Hidan posa un bras de chaque côté de la petite brune, ses yeux mauves plus froids que glace la dévisageant d'un air qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Et si on jouait un peu toi et moi ? » lui susurra-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il avait exactement la même expression que celle qu'elle avait pu lire sur le visage du défunt Bakuto. Lisandra tenta de se décaler sur le côté mais Hidan plaqua son corps contre le sien, posant sans nulle gène ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Allez, je te promet qu'on va s'amuser » lui murmura-il à l'oreille avant de lui chatouiller le lobe de sa langue.

« Ne me touches pas » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de le repousser. Malheureusement elle avait beau y aller de toutes ses forces, il lui était impossible de faire reculer ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Ces vains efforts étaient loin de déplaire à Hidan.

« Je sais ce que tu prépares ma belle… » glissa-t-il.

Lisandra se raidit. Il glissa ses deux mains entre ses cuisses, les écarta et la souleva ainsi tout en la regardant avec une pointe d'amusement et de défi dans son regard glacial. Ceci déclencha l'instinct meurtrier de la jeune fille qui d'un geste vif, empoigna le visage de Hidan de ses deux mains, l'une positionnée sur le haut de son crâne l'autre sous son menton. Ignorant les conséquences qu'un tel acte pouvait lui apporter, elle lui tordit le cou dans un craquement sinistre.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que le corps de son assaillant s'écroule à terre, celui-ci à sa grande surprise la maintenait toujours aussi fermement. Avec horreur elle vit la tête de Hidan se redresser sur ses épaules.

« Hé non joli cœur, je ne peux pas mourir… tu l'aurais oublié ? » lui annonça-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Il voyait dans ces grands yeux d'un noir miroitant que la jeune fille était en train de réaliser qu'elle avait peu de chances de faire le poids contre lui. Il se délectait de cette sensation d'impuissance qu'il sentait émaner d'elle ainsi que d'anxiété. Elle se doutait de la suite des évènements et ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Hidan se positionna entre ses cuisses, la calant contre le mur. Il saisit chacun de ses bras qu'il fit glisser le long sur mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rejoignent tendus au dessus d'elle. Il approcha ses lèvres de sa clavicule avant de remonter vers le creux se son cou tout en caressant sa peau dorée de son souffle tiède.

« Alors, ma belle païenne, es-tu prêtes à goûter au délice divin de l'Au-Delà ? » lui glissa-t-il d'un ton mielleux tout en faisant frotter son bassin contre le sien de manière provocante.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard haineux.

« Vas au diable » cracha-t-elle.

L'insulté sembla se délecter de ses paroles. Sa cape était entièrement ouverte à présent dévoilant son torse nu bien dessiné. Il fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de Lisandra, les passant derrière la nuque délicate de la jeune femme et plaqua son torse contre le sien. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et tandis que leurs bouches se frôlaient il murmura :

« Ne serait-il pas pu agréable pour toi qu'on aille dans un endroit plus confortable ... ? »

« Enflure » fut sa seule réponse.

« Bon, au moins j'aurais essayé de te faciliter les choses » dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de se pencher à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Soudain il y eut un sifflement étrange et Hidan se retrouva projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

« Toi… Ne Touches pas à Lisandra ! » dit Tobi d'un ton des plus sinistres.

Il n'était plus que colère et semblait hors de contrôle. Il fonça vers Hidan tout en formant une aura de chakra autours de lui Celui-ci l'évita, stupéfait par la fureur noire dans laquelle était entré Tobi. Avec un léger rictus il leva les bras en un geste de paix.

« Calmes toi, c'est bon je la laisse. Lisandra je te souhaite une bonne nuit… »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait pu faire fuir plus d'un. Il ricana avant de s'éloigner d'un pas paisible.

Lisandra resta immobile. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour qu'il puisse comprendre qu'elle avait l'intention de prendre la fuite. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas de ce monde … Est-ce que Itachi avait réussi à interpréter ainsi ce qu'il avait pu voir dans son esprit ? Est-ce que finalement il en aurait fait par aux autres ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Elle sentait qu'il en savait plus long qu'elle sur la raison pour laquelle elle avait atterri ici.

« Est-ce que tu va bien Lisandra ? Tobi a vraiment eu peur pour toi… »

Elle se tourna vers lui avec effroi. L'homme au masque s'approcha d'elle. Lisandra l'entendit ricanner.

« Tu t'es toujours méfiée de moi… » dit-il d'une voix soudain très différente. Une voix plus mûre, plus grave, plus froide. Sa véritable voix.

Il était enfin sorti de son rôle.

« Tu as tout de suite comprit que je camouflais ma personnalité. Comme j'ai compris que tu camouflais la tienne. Après tout, c'est normal, nous jouons sur le même terrain. Après tout, le masque masque tout sauf… »

« … sauf le fait qu'il est un masque » acheva Lisandra. « Mais pourquoi cette comédie ? »

« Tout d'abord comme pour toi, ce rôle permet d'assoupir la vigilance de l'ennemi. Malheureusement je n'ais pas comme toi, une apparence aussi trompeuse, voilà pourquoi je suis contraint d'utiliser un véritable masque au sens propre du terme. Ensuite pour dissimuler le fait que c'est moi qui tire toutes les ficelles… car nous partageons encore un point commun : Nous sommes tous deux sensés ne plus exister. Nous sommes tous deux des revenants… »

« Pardon ? ne PLUS exister ? »

« Je sais des choses sur toi dont tu n'as aucunement conscience… Il est vrai que toi, ta personne n'a jamais existé ici. Mais tu recèles en toi quelque chose qui avait en revanche ces racines en ce lieu même. Tu as raison de penser que Kakashi peut-être la clé de ton retour à ta dimension... »

« Que… ? »

« Oui… » poursuivit Tobi d'un ton rêveur. « C'est de cette manière qu'il a été expédié la dernière fois… »

« Expliquez moi ! de qui vous parlez ? »

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandée d'où te vient ce chakra si puissant sur lequel tu te reposais avant que j'exige ta formation, ton entraînement ? »

Elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. La situation devenait vraiment bizarre, elle ne voyait pas où cela pourrait aboutir.

« Enfin bon peu importe. Tu es vraiment maîtresse dans l'art de la manipulation. Tu as réussi à te faire un allié de Sasori et pourtant sa mort ne semble pas t'avoir réellement touchée. Malgré ces moments intimes passés avec Deidara, tu t'en vas, libre comme l'air. La seule personne à laquelle tu étais réellement attachée est morte et c'est celle pour laquelle tu as pris la peine d'exécuter ta vengeance. C'est tout à ton honneur, les sentiments sont en effet une perte de temps. »

Lisandra garda le silence.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne te retiens pas, tu es libre de partir… Ta place est dans ton monde… En l'honneur de notre ressemblance, je te laisse accomplir ton dessein… »

Lisandra le regarda d'un œil méfiant tandis qu'il ouvrait une brèche dans le mur qui ouvra sur l'extérieur. L'air frais de la nuit pénétra alors dans la couloir.

« Je te félicite pour ta perspicacité. Allez va… »

Il lui tendit ses cigarettes et un sac qui contenait ses affaires.

Elle le regarda un instant puis lui fit un bref signe de tête pour le remercier avant de s'engouffrer dans la nuit noire.

« Pourquoi l'avoir fait partir ? » demanda Pain.

« J'ai eu le temps d'analyser son chakra. Le Jûbi qu'elle recèle se trouve être possède une puissance contraire au Jûbi qui est généré par l'alliance de l'ensemble des autres Bijû. Si nous parvenons à notre but alors le démon en elle détectera la présence de son ennemi naturel et l'éliminera au prix de sa vie puisqu'ils sont de puissance strictement égales et contraires. Il vaut mieux qu'elle retourne dans son monde pour que nous puissions parvenir à notre but. »

* * *

J'espère vraiment que cette suite vous convient, mais l'inspiration commence à fatiguer, je ne vous le cache pas. En tout cas je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos commentaires et vos StoryAlert. Et merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajoutée cette fanfic à leurs favorites. Un trèèès joyeux noël à tous !


	14. Chapter 14

Il faisait jour à présent et Lisandra filait avec fluidité à travers les bois. Depuis son départ, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée une seule fois. Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, sa conversation avec Tobi tournait en boucle dans son esprit. De quoi parlait-il ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait encore du chemin à faire au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle se doutait bien que la plupart des villages seraient peu enclins à lui accorder leur confiance. Elle avait compris que l'Akatsuki était une organisation criminelle pour avoir vu la réaction des gens sur leur sillage lorsqu'elle partait en mission. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'elle était de plus en plus connue de ses ennemis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Certains même la reconnaissaient pour avoir exécuté le chef du village de Tekiya . Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle puisse s'inventer une identité à Konoha. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour endormir leur méfiance. Une approche particulière…

Elle soupira. Elle avisera sur le moment. Elle regarda vers le ciel, et voyant que le soleil était à son apogée, elle en conclu qu'il devait être aux alentours de midi. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir mais elle se sentait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle décida cependant de faire une pause pour fumer sa cigarette.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que derrière elle, Zetsu l'homme-plante, camouflé dans l'écorce d'un arbre, l'observait.

Au Q.G de l'Akatsuki la plupart des membres étaient pris au dépourvu suite à la découverte de la fuite de la jeune femme.

« C'est marrant, pour le coup je l'avais pas vue venir celle-là. » Dit Kisame avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez, qu'elle allait rester ici bien sagement cette petite merdeuse ? » ricana Hidan.

« Changes de ton toi » gronda Itachi.

« Elle n'a pas pu se volatiliser comme ça, tout de même. C'est vrai qu'elle est puissante mais pas à ce point là, sinon elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps… » Intervint Kakuzu.

« Et où aurais-tu voulu qu'elle aille connard ? Jusqu'à hier soir, toute fuite n'avait aucun intérêt… »

« Comment ça ? » aboya Deidara

« A ton avis, elle vient d'un autre monde. Toi un beau jour tu débarques et tu parles de Kakashi et de son jutsu capable d'ouvrir une brèche spatio-temporelle ! »

Le blond resta sans voix un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Dis moi si t'as anticipé le coup, comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas empêché sa fuite ? Hein ? »

« J'étais parti pour mais Tobi cet abruti est intervenu. C'est lui qui est le dernier à l'avoir vue… »

Tous se tournèrent vers le concerné qui leva les bras en avant en disant de sa voix infantile.

« Hidan allait faire du mal à Lisandra ! Tobi voulait juste la protéger ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

« Et tu l'as aidée à s'échapper ! » railla le Jashiniste d'un ton victorieux.

« Non non non non non ! » s'exclama Tobi.

« Attends un peu Hidan, qu'est-ce que tu allais lui faire ? » demanda Deidara d'une voix menaçante, s'approchant du jashiniste tout en plongeant une de ses mains dans sa besace remplie d'argile.

Itachi leva la tête et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Le jashiniste eut un de ses froids rictus, hautains et supérieur.

« Et ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit-il d'une voix des plus provocantes. « Je suis un mec, faut bien que je prenne mon pied de temps à autres… »

Le regard de Deidara se fit haineux. Itachi activa ses sharingans et se rapprocha dangereusement de Hidan.

« Le con ! » s'exclama Kisame. « Et après on se demande pourquoi elle s'est cassée ! »

« Je crains Kisame n'aie raison… Hidan, c'est toi qui est la cause de sa fuite. »

« Putain nan mais vous plaisantez ? Quand je l'ais trouvée elle était vraiment louche je vous dis qu'elle cherchait à se barrer ! » s'emporta soudain le jashiniste.

« Abruti pourquoi elle serait partie se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour trouver Kakashi alors qu'on a Itachi qui possède deux sharingans ? » Gronda Kakuzu.

Deidara se sentit soudain mal à l'aise mais seul l'Uchiha s'en rendit compte. Cependant le blond androgyne garda le silence.

Sous la façade de Tobi, Madara s'amusait de cette scène. Mis à part Pain, Konan et Zetsu, nul ne connaissaient la véracité des faits. Il dut reconnaître cependant qu'Hidan avait du flair. S'il n'avait pas été aussi avide du corps de la jeune femme, il aurait été plus dur de laisser passer cette fuite. Ils auraient été obligés de lancer des recherches du côté de Konoha et retour à la case départ. Il fallait pour que son plan soit mené à terme que Lisandra disparaisse Qu'elle meure ou qu'elle retrouve son monde peu importe, elle devait disparaître. Sans le savoir, Hidan avait fournit une excellente excuse pour laisser à la jeune femme sa liberté.

Enfin, il avait tout de même lancé Zetsu sur ses traces pour qu'il puisse être tenu au courant de la suite des opérations. Il fallait être sûr qu'elle se dirige bel et bien vers Konoha.

Itachi avait suivit Deidara jusqu'à sa chambre l'artiste semblait particulièrement bouleversé et il avait besoin d'en comprendre la raison. Dans son trouble, le blond avait laissé la porte entrouverte. Itachi pénétra alors dans la pièce de Deidara en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Le blond tenait sa tête entre ses mains en un geste dépité. Il ne manifesta aucune surprise ni aucune agressivité lorsque le descendant du clan Uchiha prit place à côté de lui.

« Au fond de moi, j'avais des doutes… J'ai préféré fermer les yeux… » dit-il d'une voix brisée.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je suis parti la retrouver en tête à tête… Elle m'a demandé de plus amples détails sur ce qui s'était passé, la défaite de Sasori, les ninjas de Konoha et… Kakashi… »

Il marqua une pause, avant de poursuivre :

« Quand elle m'a posé des questions sur la technique de Kakashi… Je lui avait expliqué qu'il possédait un Sharingan et lorsqu'elle a fait le lien avec toi… j'ai eu peur… j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne décide de se rapprocher de toi dans l'espoir que tu sois capable de la renvoyer dans son monde… et que toi tu en profites. Alors j'ai tout de suite ajouté que tu ne connaissais certainement pas cette technique… »

Itachi garda le silence. Le regard vague il réfléchissait. Au bout d'un certain temps il se leva, tapota l'épaule de son rival dans un geste compatissant qui pourtant ne surprit aucun des deux et quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions.

Au moins il savait à peu près où elle devait se trouver à présent. Mais quand bien même elle avait décidé de partir, qu'importe la raison, elle n'aurait pu fuir sans bénéficier de l'aide d'un autre membre de l'organisation…

Le tristement célèbre Itachi Uchiha resta ainsi songeur.

* * *

Bon alors un petit mot pour vous souhaiter quand même une très très bonne année 2011 !

Je suis désolée si ce chapitre s'avère être assez décevant et peu mouvementé... je fonctionne un peu au ralenti en ce moment ; 2011 a été accueillie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme... peut-être un peu trop...

Enfin voila, bonne lecture !

Et merci encore pour vos critiques ! Je ne fais pas la chasse aux commentaires, mais c'est vrai que je suis vraiment ravie de connaître votre avis sur cette fanfic !


	15. Chapter 15

Lisandra s'était remise en route. Elle était passée devant le village de Suna dont elle savait que Sasori était originaire mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Comme elle ne dormait et ne mangeait que très peu, elle parvint aux alentours de Konoha au bout de quatre jours. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle ralentit. Elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait s'y présenter. Elle marcha dans la forêt environnante et réfléchit. Enfin, désemparée, elle s'assit sur la souche d'un arbre et alluma une cigarette avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Elle avait la désagréable impression de tout faire de travers. Le doute n'avait cessé de la ronger au cours de ces quatre derniers jours il y avait quelque chose de louche dans le fait qu'elle aie pu si facilement se détacher de l'Akatsuki. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans le fait que Tobi l'aie presque poussée vers la sortie. Loin d'être naïve elle ne croyait pas un mot des raisons qu'il lui avait donné. Etait-elle tombée dans un piège ?

Mais alors qu'elle ruminait ses amères pensées, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

« Te voilà enf… Oh ! mais t'es qui toi ? » demanda une voix féminine assez désagréable.

Lisandra releva peu à peu la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur une jeune fille blonde qui devait être du même âge qu'elle à peu près, aux yeux bleus et dont les cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval relevée. Celle-ci tressaillit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Lisandra, se sentant intimidée.

« Heu… Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va ? » balbutia-t-elle, tendant de se rattraper.

La brune garda le silence, se contentant de la dévisager. Lisandra pu alors voir le bandeau qui entourait la taille de l'inconnue le symbole de Konoha y était gravé. Elle allait prendre la parole lorsqu'une nouvelle voix la coupa dans son élan.

« Ino, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? » demanda un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine.

La dénommée Ino dans un sursaut se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

« Désolée Asuma-sensei, c'est juste qu'il y a cette f… »

D'un geste de la main, son maître l'interrompit. Les yeux d'Asuma s'étaient posés sur Lisandra qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place et semblait s'être désintéressée de la scène. Elle se contentait de fumer sa cigarette, le regard dans le vide.

« Ino, vas retrouver Choji et retournez immédiatement au village. »

La jeune Ino bien que perplexe s'exécuta. Asuma à présent seul avec Lisandra eu un rictus et sortit à son tour une cigarette qu'il alluma. Il s'accroupit face à elle et essaya de croiser son regard. Sans se défaire de son rictus il lui dit :

« Je sais qui tu es. Tu es le dernier membre de l'Akatsuki. Tu as beau avoir retiré ton uniforme, tu restes très reconnaissable. C'est donc toi qui as massacré le village de Tekiya à toi seule ? Cet exploit n'a pas du passer inaperçu à leurs yeux… »

Lisandra soupira. « Massacrer » était un bien grand mot. A la base il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul mort, était-ce de sa faute si une poignée de farouches compatriotes aveugles avaient commit l'erreur de s'interposer entre elle et sa vengeance méritée ? Ce n'était pas faute de les avoir prévenus, il s'étaient laissés faire berner par son apparence.

En tout cas Lisandra ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ses paroles. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de se justifier et n'allait certainement pas perdre son temps à nier les faits. Elle le laissa donc poursuivre sa tirade.

« Cette fois-ci, j'imagine qu'ils t'ont envoyée pour la capture de Kyûbi, n'est ce pas ? Je doute que tu sois venue seule, qui t'accompagne cette fois-ci ? Où se trouve ton partenaire ? »

« Nulle part, je suis seule. Et croyez le ou non, je me suis défaite des rangs de l'Akatsuki… »

Asuma laissa échapper un léger ricanement.

« Et tu penses vraiment que je vais y croire ? Ne te berces pas d'illusions, je ne vais pas t'épargner pour tes beaux yeux. »

A ces mots, Lisandra sentit le métal froid et menaçant d'un kunaï caresser sa gorge. Un clone d'Asuma était apparu derrière elle. Elle ne pu refouler un sourire teinté d'ironie Pour une fois qu'elle ne jouait pas les mignonnettes…

Comme elle demeurait immobile, la lame s'appuya un peu plus contre sa peau et très vite du sang y perla. Asuma eut ainsi la preuve que ce n'était ni une technique de substitution, ni une technique de clonage. Cela le rendit d'autant plus perplexe et méfiant. Devant la consternation du jõnin, Lisandra se sentit obligée de prendre la parole :

« Je n'ais pas l'intention d'offrir la moindre résistance… » lui dit-elle en jetant son mégot.

« Tiens donc, et pourquoi cela ? »

« Je ne suis pas venue ici sans raison… »

Asuma la toisa un instant d'un regard rempli d'un mélange de mépris et de méfiance. Puis il soupira en jetant à son tour son mégot et lui dit.

« Bon allez lèves toi, je t'amènes à Tsunade. »

Sitôt qu'elle se fut relevée, elle sentit des liens de chakra la ligoter. Il était presque aussi grand que Kisame et elle paraissait minuscule face à lui. Ce détail adoucit légèrement l'expression sévère qui régnait sur le visage d'Asuma, sans endormir sa méfiance pour autant. Il la porta sur son épaule et se téléporta jusque devant la porte du bureau de l'hokage, cinquième du nom.

Il frappa trois fois avant que Shizune ne lui ouvre la porte. Elle écarquilla les yeux le voyant et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Tsunade était debout, une tasse de thé à la main et contemplait le village de Konoha par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Asuma, celui était en train de se décharger de sa captive. Une expression de surprise vint s'immiscer sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnu la petite brune.

« Asuma, Ce ne serait pas… ? »

« Oui, c'est la petite dernière de l'Akatsuki. Ino l'a découverte aux alentours du village pendant l'entraînement mais évidemment elle n'avait aucune idée de son identité. Je lui ais ordonné de retourner au village avec Choji afin de les écarter de tout danger. Quant à notre chère invitée, elle s'est rendue sans opposer la moindre résistance. »

Tsunade dévisagea la brune qui se tenait debout les mains liés derrière son dos par le chakra d'Asuma. L'Hokage n'était pas dupe. De part la réputation de la captive , elle savait qu'elle pouvait facilement se défaire de ses liens.

« Kyûbi ne se trouve pas à Konoha, vous devriez le savoir pourtant. » dit alors Tsunade.

« Ah oui j'oubliais, elle prétend ne plus faire partie de l'Akatsuki. » intervint Asuma.

« Très bien alors tu devrais pouvoir nous indiquer leur position. » reprit Tsunade le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est pas parce que je ne fais plus partie de cette organisation que je suis prête à revendre des informations sur elle au premier venus. D'autant plus que je lui doit la vie, je ne suis pas prête à les mener à leur perte. Et puis ils ont certainement du changer de repère à l'heure qu'il est étant donné que je les ais quittés. »

« L'Akatsuki t'as sauvé la vie ? » s'exclamèrent à la fois Tsunade, Asuma et Shizune.

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête.

Tsunade la fixa un instant.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Lisandra. »

« Lisandra… Et si tu nous racontais dans quelles conditions tu as rejoint l'Akatsuki ? »

Elle soupira et leur raconta ce qui s'était passé, depuis la mort de son ami jusqu'à son admission au sein de l'Akatsuki en prenant soin de ne rien dévoiler de plus que ce qu'ils ne devaient savoir sur cette organisation. Elle leur expliqua ainsi non seulement le contexte dans lequel l'Akatsuki l'avait aidée à se remettre de ses blessures dues à son exécution, mais aussi la raison de son offensive sur Tekiya.

Ils l'avaient écoutée attentivement. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Tsunade reprit la parole.

« Je vois… Tu as donc de bonnes raisons pour leur en être reconnaissante. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi leur avoir fait faux bon ? »

« J'avais le sentiment qu'on me cachait quelque chose. Plus le temps passait, plus mes doutes se renforçaient. J'en avais marre de ces non-dits donc je suis partie. »

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge…

« Et sinon d'où venais-tu avant d'intégrer les rangs de l'Akatsuki ? »

Merde, la question-piège…

« De nulle part. Jeremy et moi vivions en Hermite. »

Encore un demi-mensonge.

Tsunade soupira.

« Bien, je vais te placer sous la surveillance constante d'Asuma avant d'être sûre que tu ne représentes aucun danger pour notre village.»

Lisandra acquiesça.

« Sakura ! » interpella soudain l'Hokage. « Je sais que tu te trouves derrière cette porte depuis le début ! »

En effet, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur une adolescente aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts, les pommettes rougie par la gêne de s'être fait surprendre.

« Rends-toi utile, surveilles Lisandra le temps que je parle à Asuma et Shizune en privé, veux-tu ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et s'avança vers Lisandra d'une démarche qui se voulait assurée. Elle l'emmena dehors et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Vous la croyez ? » demanda alors Shizune.

« L'histoire colle exactement avec les faits. Il me semble que dans l'ensemble elle nous aie dit la vérité. Les quelques zones d'ombres doivent sûrement concerner son histoire personnelle puisqu'elles touchent son passé et son avenir. Avec le temps nous en saurons plus. J'attends d'avoir une preuve de son innocence. »

« Mais ne pensez vous pas qu'elle puisse représenter un quelconque danger pour notre village ? » demanda Asuma.

Un sourire cupide s'immisça sur les lèvres de l'Hokage.

« Au contraire, elle est une véritable aubaine pour Konoha. Elle est largement capable à elle seule de détruire un village entier d'après ce que nous a rapporté une source qui se trouve être l'un des habitants de Tekiya. Elle ne semble pas être mauvaise dans le fond, elle a souhaité y faire le moins de morts que possible. De plus si elle est venue ici c'est pour trouver des réponses aux questions qu'elle s'est posée lorsqu'elle faisait partie de l'Akatsuki, sinon, sa venue n'aurait aucun sens. En tout cas il va falloir que nous la surveillons de très près et que nous trouvons un moyen de la ranger d'une manière sûre dans notre camp, ce qui n'est pas vraiment garanti d'avance… »

Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Devant ses yeux elle se trouvait un ancien membre de l'Akatsuki. C'était à la fois crédible et difficile à croire. D'un côté elle possédait des traits adorables : grands yeux, longs cils, des cheveux longs et joliment bouclés, elle était semblable à une poupée grandeur nature. De l'autre il émanait d'elle une aura de puissance et l'expression sérieuse qu'abordait la jolie brune tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions la rendaient particulièrement intimidante. Par ailleurs il y avait quelque chose de dur et de masculin dans ses manières renforçant cette intimidation qu'elle renforçait.

Lorsque Lisandra tourna le regard vers la jeune kunoichi, celle-ci baissa immédiatement les yeux. Jamais Sakura ne s'était sentie aussi mal à l'aise devant une personne, aussi elle tressaillit lorsque Lisandra lui adressa la parole.

« Sakura c'est bien ça ? »

La concernée s'efforça de planter son regard dans les yeux noirs de son interlocutrice avant d'hocher la tête.

« La disciple de Tsunade… » murmura Lisandra. « C'est donc toi qui as vaincu Sasori n'est-ce pas ? »

Sakura se figea. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, Lisandra avait massacré le chef d'un village ainsi que tous ceux qui l'avaient défendu avec une facilité déconcertante par désir de vengeance. Et si c'était ce même motif qu'il l'avait conduite jusqu'à Konoha.

La belle brune sembla s'être aperçue du trouble de la kunoichi. Elle devina aisément ses pensées et s'empressa de les démentir.

« Rassures toi je ne suis pas ici pour venger qui que ce soit. Il a fait plus de mal que de bien au cours de sa vie et bien que je regrette sa mort, je ne t'en veux pas. J'aimerais juste savoir comment ça s'est passé exactement… »

Sakura se détendit un peu et lui narra le combat dans ses plus brefs détails. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la brune resta songeuse quelques instants. Puis son visage fut éclairé par un sourire mélancolique.

« Il aurait donc pu éviter le coup fatal… » murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

« Oui… » affirma Sakura.

« Chiyo avait raison : c'est la formation qu'il a subit étant jeune qui l'a rendu ainsi. Mais crois le ou non, il avait conservé un bon fond. Il a été comme un père pour moi. Il savait que je n'avait rejoint l'Akatsuki uniquement parce que je n'avais nulle part ailleurs pour aller et dans mes moments de tristesse, il se chargeait de me faire sourire à nouveau. Il m'a appris à manier et confectionner des marionnettes pour que je puisse me distraire et ainsi m'empêcher de ruminer de sombres pensées. »

Devant le regard perplexe de Sakura, Lisandra eut un petit rire.

« Oui je sais, pour avoir été quelques fois en mission avec lui, sous quel jour il a du vous apparaître à toi et à Chiyo. C'est vrai que le contraste est assez déroutant. J'ai conscience de voir en lui un côté caché de sa personnalité. Je me souviens qu'un jour où j'étais particulièrement à cran je m'étais énervée contre lui alors qu'il ne me voulait rien de mal. Je lui avait dit que son humanité referait surface à un moment où un autre. Je lui avait même dit que s'il n'en prenait pas conscience, elle finirait par constituer sa faiblesse. Apparemment c'est ce qui a du lui arriver à ce moment là. Ses sentiments refoulés ont du surgir d'un coup et… la suite tu la connais. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors sur Asuma et Shizune.

« Allez viens on y va » lui dit le jõnin.

Il rompit ses liens et sortit une cigarette avant de lui en proposer une qu'elle accepta.

« Donc tu es sur surveillance constante. Il t'es interdit de sortir de l'enceinte du village, d'avoir un quelconque contact avec l'extérieur du village et comme arme, tu n'as droit qu'au strict nécessaire défensif sur toi et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on aie une preuve extérieure de ta désertion de l'Akatsuki. A l'instant même où tu transgresseras une seule de ces règles, tu seras exécuté. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Tu dois avoir faim j'imagine… On va déjeuner. »

Lisandra le suivit. Sa situation était meilleure que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Il fallait juste attendre qu'un événement illustre et prouve la véracité des faits en priant pour que celui-ci arrive vite. En attendant ce village avait l'air assez bien informé sur les agissements de l'Akatsuki, peut-être pourra-t-elle découvrir ce qu'ils s'efforçaient de lui cacher ?


	16. Chapter 16

Je vous préviens d'avance, ce chapitre est pas top mais je suis obligée de faire avec. C'est pour ça que j'ai mit autant de temps avant de me décider à le poster...

Milles excuses !

* * *

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à un stand de ramens. Le jõnin gardait une certaine réserve envers la jeune femme. Sa méfiance ne l'avait pas quitté et Lisandra le ressentit bien au regard sévère qu'il avait lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Il avait beaucoup de mal à cacher son animosité malgré ses petites attentions. Comme si le nom « Akatsuki » était gravé à jamais sur son front.

Lisandra soupira. Cela aurait pu être pire… Elle réprima un frisson au souvenir de son exécution. Cela aurait pu être BIEN pire ….

Asuma quant à lui était mitigé Il est vrai que la jeune femme a subit d'atroces souffrances et que le rôle joué par l'Akatsuki rendait compréhensible le fait qu'elle leur soit reconnaissante. Pourtant il avait du mal à lui pardonner de s'être jointe à cette organisation. Cependant, on ne passe pas facilement d'ennemis à alliés, d'autant plus que ses dires n'étaient pas encore entièrement vérifiés.

Ainsi, l'ambiance fut quelque peu tendue lorsqu'ils prirent place et nul ne prononça mot lorsqu'ils attendirent leur commande. Le cuisinier déposa leurs bols devant eux et Asuma saisit son plat tout en observant la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne sembla pas avoir remarqué la nourriture posée devant elle. Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et le regard ailleurs, absorbée par de profondes réflexions.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, la ramenant au moment présent.

« Si, si » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avant de se saisir de ses baguettes et d'entamer son plat.

Cependant elle mangea peu et Asuma vit bien qu'elle s'efforçait à chaque bouchée. Au vu de l'expression de Lisandra, cela n'était pas du à un quelconque dégoût envers son plat : Elle était perplexe.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il alors.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Non… enfin plutôt si… »

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle sembla plus hésitante.

« C'est quoi ces histoires de Kyûbi ? » lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Asuma avala se travers et toussa longuement avant de la regarder d'un air interloqué. Lisandra se mordit les lèvres.

« Ne te méprends pas… » lui dit-elle alors. « Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles rien m'en dire, surtout si je ne suis pas sensée le savoir et… »

« Tu a fais parti de l'Akatsuki et tu ne sais pas qui est Kyûbi ? » la coupa-t-il. « Tu me prendrais pas pour un con par hasard ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Je vous l'ais dit, la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de quitter l'Akatsuki est que j'avais la nette impression qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose. Et cela s'avère vrai. » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Ce brusque changement d'attitude eut pour effet de convaincre le jõnin de sa franchise. Ses traits s'adoucirent et il lui parla de l'existence des neufs démons et lui expliqua que leur capture constituait le but principal de l'Akatsuki. Lisandra apprit par ailleurs que la mort de Sasori avait eue lieue lors de la capture d'Ichibi. A ce moment la elle avait été écartée par une mission qui avait durée plusieurs jours. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pain lui-même avait voulu qu'elle se joigne à leur organisation. Pourquoi avaient-ils autant tenu à lui cacher cela ?

Asuma la regarda un instant avant de soupirer et sortir une cigarette. Cette fois encore il lui en proposa une qu'elle accepta.

« A mon tour de te poser une question. Quel âge as-tu ? »

Un rictus ironique s'installa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne lui réponde :

« Dix-sept ans. »

Asuma se figea sur place. A ce jour elle était la plus jeune membre de l'Akatsuki connue des services secrets de Konoha. Si à dix-sept ans elle avait été acceptée parmi les rangs de l'organisation criminelle, cela voudrait-dire qu'elle devait être une ninja hors-pair avant de les rejoindre. Comment cela se fait-il que l'on n'ait jamais entendu parler d'elle avant cela ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne se soit jamais présentée au moindre examen ? Elle n'avait tout de même pas vécut toute sa vie en Hermite, elle devait forcément avec des parents, un village d'origine… quand à sa puissance, elle n'a pas pu la développer seule, elle a forcément subit un entraînement… Pourtant c'était comme si elle était venue de nulle part…

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur face à son abasourdissement. Le jõnin se ressaisit mais c'est alors qu'ils furent interrompus.

« Hé dis donc toi tu veux plus de tes nouilles ? Je peux les finir à ta place si tu veux ! » demanda un blond extrêmement jovial à Lisandra.

Celle-ci le regarda d'un air interloqué avant de lui répondre :

« Heu… Oui vas-y… »

« Ahah, merci beaucoup ! » dit-il en riant avant de la détailler. « Oh mais attends voir, tu n'es pas d'ici… Tu visites ? »

Asuma poussa un long soupir.

« Oh bonjour Asuma-sensei ! » salua le blond sans se défaire de sa bonne humeur.

« Naruto, tu es vraiment incorrigible… » soupira le jõnin avant de remarquer le regard étrange que portait Lisandra sur le jeune homme. L'intérêt, la surprise et la perplexité s'y mêlaient à présent et Asuma comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait du détecter la puissance aussi anormale que la quantité du chakra que possède Naruto, si ses sens étaient assez aiguisés, ce qui n'en faisait aucun doute.

Il fallait l'éloigner au plus vite de lui. Prudence est mère de sûreté. Avant de partir, il se tourna vers le blond.

« Dis moi Naruto, si tu es là, j'en conclu que Kakashi est de retour lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Où se trouve-t-il ? »

« Aucune idée, dans une demi-heure on a rendez-vous avec la vieille pour faire le rapport de notre mission. »

Asuma le remercia d'un signe de tête avant d'entraîner Lisandra avec lui. Soudain il s'écria :

« Kotetsu, Izumo ! »

Les deux interpellés apparurent.

« Prenez la relève, il faut que j'aille voir l'Hokage. »

« Bien. » répondirent-ils en même temps.

Asuma se téléporta immédiatement devant le bureau du cinquième Hokage. Il frappa à la porte et Shizune ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir.

Tsunade leva un regard surprit vers le jõnin.

« Asuma ? » demanda-t-elle, décontenancée.

« C'est à propos d'elle, il y a quelque chose de bizarre… »

« Vraiment… »

Il lui fit part de ses doutes : le mystère des origines de la jeune fille et surtout le fait que l'Akatsuki lui aie masqué son but principal alors qu'elle en était membre.

Après un moment de silence, Tsunade joignit les mains, plongée dans ses réflexions. Enfin elle se tourna vers Shizune.

« Vas me chercher Lisandra s'il te plait. »

Lisandra était allongée sur un lit, sous le regard alerte de ses deux gardiens.. Elle repensait à ces histoires de démons à queues. Pourquoi avait-elle été tenue à l'écart ? Cela n'avait aucun sens…

A moins que ce soit par le fait qu'elle soit une membre trop récente, mais ça aurait été trop facile… D'autant plus que l'organisation est justement connue pour son côté « chasse aux démons » de ce qu'elle a comprit donc ce but n'était plus à cacher, il n'avait de ce fait rien de secret. Dans cette logique cela n'avait aucun sens…

Il y avait aussi ce gamin… La quantité et la puissance incroyable de chakra qu'il possédait en lui était telle qu'elle pouvait la ressentir sans même qu'il y ait recours ou qu'elle ne se force. Le plus étrange c'est que ce chakra semblait contenir quelque chose de spécial. Il lui était presque… familier.

Mais elle ne pu poursuivre plus longtemps ses réflexions, interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une femme qu'elle reconnu comme étant Shizune.

« Tsunade demande à la voir. » annonça-t-elle.

Sans un mot, Lisandra se leva pour la suivre.


	17. Chapter 17

Désolée, encore un chapitre un peu lourd mais je suis obligée d'en passée par là. Surtout que maintenant je sais comment cette histoire va finir, j'ai déjà écrit le tout dernier chapitre il faut maintenant que j'attaque les précédents. Je sais, c'est tordu comme organisation !

Enfin bref je suis navrée on est dans la partie chiante de l'histoire.

* * *

Tsunade l'attendait dans son bureau. Lisandra ne fut pas surprise d'y voir Asuma.

« Asuma vient de me faire son rapport comme tu dois t'en douter. Est-il vrai que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'existence des démons à queues ? »

Son ton était sévère dans l'espoir que cette attitude autoritaire conduirait Lisandra à des aveux. L'apparence de la jeune femme lui faisait oublier qu'elle était quelqu'un de dangereux liée à l'Akatsuki qui plus est. L'attitude indifférente de la petite brune le lui rappela. Celle-ci prit alors la parole, son ton trahissant pour la première fois un sentiment : l'agacement.

« Je le dis et je le répète, la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté l'Akatsuki est que j'avais l'impression qu'on me cachait des choses, je viens d'avoir la preuve que mes doutes s'avéraient fondés. »

« Et pourquoi t'auraient-ils caché cela ? »

« Je n'en ais aucune idée, cela n'a aucun sens. Et je vais être honnête avec vous, même si j'en connaissais la raison, je ne vous la donnerais pas, cela ne concerne que moi. »

« Mais quand bien même, il ne suffit pas de faire partie de l'Akatsuki pour connaître les démons à queues, peu de villages ont été épargnés par le carnage dont ils sont la cause et cela a généré un véritable traumatisme dans les esprits de chacun. »

Lisandra commença à perdre patience.

« Vous pensez peut-être que je mens à ce sujet. Quel en aurait été l'intérêt, expliquez le moi. Par ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous attardez sur cet question. C'est de la curiosité à l'état pur sur quelque chose qui la encore ne vous concerne pas directement. »

Il y eut un grand silence. Tsunade et Asuma se concertèrent du regard ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Enfin l'Hokage se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant… Tu as été capable d'attaquer un village à toi seul sans la moindre difficulté d'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté. Comment se fait-il que l'on n'ait jamais entendu parler de toi avant ton entrée au sein de l'Akatsuki ? »

« Putain… » fut l'unique pensée de Lisandra à l'écoute de ces paroles.

« Encore une fois je me répète, avec mon ami nous vivions en Hermite »

« Oui mais avant cela ? Vous venez forcément de quelque part, vous avez forcément un village natal non ? Vous n'êtes pas apparus d'un coup au beau milieu des bois ? »

« Et pourtant si… » pensa Lisandra. Sur ses lèvres apparut un léger rictus que ni Asuma, ni Tsunade ne purent comprendre.

Depuis son départ de l'Akatsuki elle avait cherché une histoire plausible qui lui permettrait de répondre à ce genre de question qu'elle savait qu'on lui poserait une fois arrivée dans ce village. En vain il était difficile d'expliquer le fait qu'elle venait de nulle part, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas en parler. Elle aurait pu donner le nom d'un village caché qui ne soit pas un allié de Konoha mais il restait le problème du bandeau frontal témoin de l'appartenance à une communauté. Même les membres de l'Akatsuki conservaient ce bandeau bien qu'ils l'aient rayé en un geste symbolique. De plus, si par malchance le village évoqué avait des rapports particulièrement conflictuels avec Konoha cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait s'en sortir pas une nouvelle pirouette. Utiliser une fois de plus la carte du repli sur soi ne serait vraiment pas une idée judicieuse.

Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, un craquement se fit entendre et deux ninja apparurent dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

« Sauvée par le Gong » pensa-t-elle, soulagée.

Lisandra reconnu l'un d'eux comme étant celui qu'elle avait rencontré il y a à peine une heure où deux dans le stand de ramens. Un dénommé Naruto. Le second lui était inconnu. Il était grand, ses cheveux argentés étaient ébouriffés et son visage, masqué de telle sorte à ce que seul un œil puisse être visible, lui rappelait brièvement Tobi. Malgré le peu qu'elle pouvait voir de son visage, Lisandra parvint aisément à le classer dans la même catégorie d'âge qu'Asuma.

« Kakashi, Naruto, est-ce déjà l'heure de faire votre rapport ? » s'étonna Tsunade.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête. Lisandra, elle, s'était figée sur place. Kakashi ? Etait-ce bel et bien la raison de sa venue qu'elle avait sous les yeux ?

C'est alors que l'argenté la dévisagea à son tour d'un air incrédule tout d'abord puis l'expression de la méfiance et du mépris vint remplacer sa surprise. Au vu de ce regard si froid, elle comprit aussitôt qu'il savait qui elle était. Le blond lui aussi s'aperçut de la présence de Lisandra et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de s'approcher d'elle en lui disant :

« Hey ! T'es la fille de toute à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Naruto ! » s'exclama Kakashi sans quitter des yeux la petite brune. « Ne t'en approche pas, c'est un membre de l'Akatsuki ! »

« Ex-membre » rectifia la concernée en fixant l'argenté tout aussi froidement. « Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait partie de l'Akatsuki que je vais me mettre à attaquer le premier gamin un peu trop insouciant qui croisera mon chemin ! »

_A moins que…_ Lisandra regarda tour à tour chaque personne présente dans la pièce. L'attitude protectrice de Kakashi, l'état d'alerte de Tsunade et d'Asuma, la haine qui s'immisçait petit à petit dans le regard d'azur de Naruto. _Oh je vois… c'est lui…_

Lisandra soupira. Toutes ces histoires n'allaient vraiment pas l'arranger. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort car le blond se rua vers elle, une sphère de chakra se matérialisant dans la paume de sa main tout en poussant un rugissement. Lisandra s'écarta au dernier moment mais l'adolescent revint à la charge. Cette fois-ci elle empoigna fermement son avant-bras et le dirigea vers le mur qui fut alors perforé. Mais Naruto enchaîna par une série de coup de poing et de pied que Lisandra se borna à esquiver et à dévier.

« BATS TOI VRAIMENT ESPECE DE LACHE » lui hurla Naruto fou de rage. « QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? VOUS ETES OBLIGES D'ETRE A PLUSIEURS POUR ATTAQUER C'EST CA ? »

Ces paroles ne déstabilisèrent aucunement Lisandra. Soudain elle se senti immobilisée par Asuma à l'instar de Naruto qui l'était par Kakashi. Elle jugea inutile l'effort qu'avait fait le jõnin pour la maintenir étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'esquiver mais elle savait que c'était par mesure de précaution. Elle regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

« Ecoutes je comprends très bien ce que tu peux ressentir à l'encontre de tout ce qui est lié de près ou de loin à l'Akatsuki. Je comprends que tu puisses me haïr seulement là tu me hais pour la mauvaise raison. »

Elle s'était exprimée avec douceur et son nom était si apaisant que Naruto se calma petit à petit.

Kakashi se tourna alors vers Tsunade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité.

« Justement il va falloir qu'on en discute. Shizune, veux tu bien la ramener à Kotetsu et Izumo ? »

Celle-ci acquiesça avant de s'exécuter.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes aussi Naruto. » reprit Tsunade.

Celui-ci après quelques protestations fini par partir à son tour. Restée seule avec les deux jõnins, l'Hokage pu enfin donner des explications à Kakashi.

« Asuma l'a trouvée ce matin même aux alentours du village. Elle s'est rendue sans résistance et n'a dévoilé aucun comportement agressif jusque là. Par ailleurs, elle certifie ne plus faire partie de l'Akatsuki… »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« J'y viens justement : Alors qu'elle était membre à part entière de cette organisation, les autres membres lui auraient caché le but principal de l'Akatsuki à savoir la capture des démons à queues, dont elle n'avait jamais encore entendu parler jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle les aurait quittés. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole mais Tsunade le coupa dans son élan d'un geste de la main.

« Par ailleurs elle n'a voulu dévoiler aucune information sur l'Akatsuki… Laisse moi finir Kakashi ! Elle n'a voulu dévoiler aucune information sur l'Akatsuki mais en revanche elle nous a raconté son histoire, le contexte dans lequel elle est entrée dans cette organisation. »

Elle lui résuma le passé de la jeune femme. Kakashi l'écouta attentivement.

« Un détail me semble particulièrement étrange : Aucun moyen de connaître son village d'origine. »

« Je vois… Mais je ne comprends pas, c'est un membre de l'Akatsuki, nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'elle les aie quittés et elle détient des informations précieuses, pourquoi ne pas avoir eu recours à Ibiki ? »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé au village de Takeyi ? Bien sur Konoha regroupe des ninja d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé, mais le temps de la maîtriser, notre village aura déjà subit d'effroyables dégâts. Mon rôle est avant tout de protéger Konoha. De plus, je doute qu'Ibiki puisse obtenir quoique ce soit d'elle. »

« Ce n'est pas uniquement par crainte j'ai l'impression… »

« Non en effet… Si nous parvenons à la faire basculer dans notre camp elle sera un atout majeur pour ce village. Je refuse de laisser passer une telle occasion. »

Kakashi échangea un regard avec Asuma avant de soupirer.

« Soit… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est placée sous surveillance. Ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous ayons la certitude qu'elle aie bel et bien déserté l'Akatsuki. »

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

« En revanche je vais t'attribuer une mission… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Trouves moi d'où elle vient. Éclaircis moi toutes ces zones d'ombre. »


	18. Chapter 18

De retour auprès de ses deux gardiens, Lisandra ne se formalisa pas de leur présence et se prit la tête entre ses mains, en signe de désespoir. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que la situation aurait pu être bien pire, rien n'y fait, elle ne savait pas comment cela allait évoluer, comment elle pourrait parvenir à son dessein. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, abandonner. Elle en avait marre, marre de toutes ces luttes, de tous ces efforts. Elle n'était même plus sûre de vouloir retourner dans son monde Ici où ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

Aussitôt, elle se gifla mentalement. D'accord Jeremy était mort mais il lui fallait aller de l'avant. Arrêter de se morfondre dans ses souvenirs. Elle allait poursuivre sa quête, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un but !

Il n'empêche qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait procéder. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait s'en remettre à la chance. Celle-ci était miraculeusement apparue alors qu'elle était en train de subir une lente agonie, pourquoi cela ne se reproduirait pas ?

Kakashi avait été contraint d'accepter la mission qui lui avait été confié mais à contre-cœur : Tsunade avait décidé de placer la jeune fille sous sa surveillance pour qu'il puisse percer les mystères de son passé. Elle jugeait qu'il était le ninja le plus qualifié pour remplir ces deux rôles.

Le jõnin grogna. Il était connu pour son self-control mais savoir qu'il y avait à l'intérieur même de ce village une criminelle soit-disant repentie qui n'aura peut-être jamais à assumer ses actes le faisaient bouillonner de rage. Alors si en plus il devait supporter sa présence pendant une durée indéterminée…

« Calmes toi Kakashi… » lui dit alors Asuma.

Tous deux avançaient dans les rues de Konoha. Le fumeur était chargé de conduire son collègue à Lisandra suite à leur discussion avec Tsunade.

Le concerné inspira profondément mais garda le silence. Asuma poursuivit alors :

« Je te connais très bien, toi et ton goût de la justice. Mais comprends que d'un point de vue stratégique… »

« Oui elle peut-être un atout pour ce village… » souffla Kakashi, exaspéré.

« Elle pourra aussi nous donner des informations sur l'Akatsuki… »

« Encore faut-il qu'elle n'en fasse plus partie. »

« Tu es beaucoup trop dur avec elle… Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, il se pourrait qu'elle soit plus victime de l'Akatsuki qu'autre chose. »

Kakashi se détendit un peu.

« C'est vrai. Il va tout de même falloir qu'on attende d'être sûrs de sa position avant de relâcher notre garde. »

« Ca, c'est sûr… » dit Asuma en s'arrêtant devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. « On y est .»

Il entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivi de Kakashi. Ils montèrent un escalier, s'arrêtant au premier palier et pénétrèrent dans un appartement modeste où se trouvaient Kotetsu et Izumo, encadrant une Lisandra qui semblait désemparée. Celle-ci se revêtit de son masque d'impassibilité lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence des deux jõnins.

Asuma se dirigea alors vers elle.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on aie la preuve de ton statut, tes moindres faits et gestes seront surveillés, comme tu le sais. Finalement tu seras sous la responsabilité de Kakashi. C'est lui qui se chargera de ta surveillance, les règles restent les mêmes que celles que je t'ais énoncé tout à l'heure. »

Elle acquiesça en silence et Kakashi cru voir, à sa grande surprise, une lueur d'appréhension lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui.

« Et ne comptes surtout pas sur mon indulgence. » lui dit-il d'un ton menaçant. « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je te considèrerais comme un membre de l'Akatsuki à part entière. »

Les deux mois qui suivirent furent particulièrement tendus. Fidèle à sa promesse, Kakashi ne relâcha pas sa méfiance et imposait des règles strictes à la jeune femme. Le seul et unique plaisir qu'il lui céda fut le tabac et encore, Lisandra se demandait si Asuma n'avait pas joué un certain rôle là-dessus. Il ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle. Lisandra perçut les vaines tentatives du jõnin pour connaître la totalité de son histoire elle s'y attendait, l'Hokage a forcément du lui en donner l'ordre. Aussi, elle ne tomba jamais dans les pièges que lui tendaient son gardien. Devant ce peu de succès, Tsunade l'avait à trois reprise confrontée à Ibiki Morino. Celui-ci reçut cependant l'ordre de ne lui faire subir aucune violence physique. Ces interrogatoires s'avéraient peu concluants, pour le plus grand désarroi de l'Hokage, puisqu'ils ne lui permirent pas de répondre à ses plus grandes interrogations vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. La première fois, Ibiki avait tout de même tenté d'impressionner l'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki mais les menaces du jõnin l'avaient laissée de marbre, et ce fut là un des échecs les plus cuisants parmi les rares qu'il avait connu. Lors du deuxième interrogatoire, il avait tenté de jouer sur ses sentiments. Il s'était renseigné auprès de Tsunade sur ce qu'elle savait de la jeune femme. Il commit alors l'erreur de la rappeler au souvenir de la mort de Jeremy. Ibiki qui pensait qu'il avait trouvé la faiblesse qui lui ouvrirait la porte de l'esprit de Lisandra se trouva dans une situation toute autre. La jeune femme avait inversé les rôles et part le simple art de la parole, elle avait piégé Ibiki Morino en retournant son stratagème contre lui. C'était comme si elle lui avait injecté en son corps un échantillon très représentatif de la douleur que représentait la perte de son allié. Il avait au moins pu en conclure une chose le récit de la mort de son ami n'était pas une histoire fictive destinée à les apitoyer, il était bien réel. Enfin, le troisième interrogatoire le laissa perplexe. Cette fois-ci, il évita de parler de sujets trop douloureux et se contenta de lui poser des questions diverses et variées. Il avait abandonné l'idée de lui soutirer des informations sur l'Akatsuki et avait à présent pour but de retracer le parcours de la jeune femme ainsi que d'établir son portrait psychologique. Il en ressortit perplexe.

« Alors ? » lui avait demandé Tsunade.

« Rien ! Pas la moindre idée de ses origines. C'est… C'est comme si elle venait de nulle part. »

La déception se lut dans le regard de l'Hokage.

« Et mis à part ça ? »

« Sa personnalité est très complexe mais j'ai pu en comprendre certaines choses. C'est quelqu'un de stratégique qui possède une très grande capacité d'analyse. Elle joue énormément le jeu des apparences mais plus dans un aspect défensif. Elle a un passé difficile qu'elle tient à garder pour elle et renferme sa douleur en elle. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle semble attachée à une certaine forme de justice… ou de vengeance plutôt… »

« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ? »

« Exactement »

« Je vois… »

Ce fut là tout ce qu'ils purent apprendre d'elle. Lisandra quant à elle avait l'impression de stagner. Elle savait que le mieux qu'il fallait faire pour le moment c'était d'attendre tout en serrant les dents. Cependant elle désespérait de plus en plus et l'attitude de Kakashi n'arrangeait rien. Il était une solution potentielle mais il lui semblait inconcevable qu'elle puisse un jour s'en servir. Si froid, si haineux et si méfiant. Habituellement cela lui aurait importé peu mais la il s'agissait d'un possible ticket de sortie. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était attendre.

De temps en temps le jõnin l'emmenait dans la forêt afin qu'elle puisse prendre un peu d'air tout en profitant d'une cigarette. Malheureusement pour elle, ces sorties ne duraient jamais très longtemps.

Ainsi, deux mois passèrent sans que la situation n'évolue beaucoup pour Lisandra, jusqu'au jour où, lors d'une de ces fameuses sorties, la jeune femme ressentit une présence, une aura familière qui devait se trouver à deux cent mètres d'eux, plus ou moins. Ses sens détectèrent trois ou quatre autres présences beaucoup plus faibles cependant, au même endroit. La brune eut un mauvais pressentiment et sans réfléchir, se précipita en leur direction.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Kakashi en la voyant soudain filer comme une flèche avant de la poursuivre. Au cours de ces deux mois elle n'avait fait aucun écart, il commençait tout juste à douter de sa culpabilité… C'était là la preuve qu'il avait raison de s'en être méfié dès le début.

Il accéléra le rythme il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle lui échappe.


	19. Chapter 19

« Mais tu… Tu es de l'Akatsuki ? » s'écria Ebisu.

« Akatsuki ? vous avez entendu ? Parfait, je vais enfin avoir ma revanche sur Naruto » s'écria un des élèves du chunin.

« Konoha-Maru ! Non ! » s'écria le maître en voyant son élève foncer vers le danger.

Le sourire de Kisame s'élargit tandis qu'il composa quelques signes. Un raz de marée impressionnant surgit de nulle part, s'apprêta à mettre le gamin insouciant hors d'état de nuire. Mais alors que l'immense amas d'eau s'effondrait sur le jeune adolescent, Kisame sentit une nouvelle présence. Celle-ci lui était familière…

« Tu es complètement malade ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! » s'écria alors une voix féminine.

L'homme-requin sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Mon chaton, ça faisait si longtemps ! »

Maintenant que le niveau de l'eau avait baissé il pouvait la voir, une attitude protectrice envers ce petit imbécile. Lisandra le regardait d'un œil noir. Elle était intervenue de justesse, s'entourant elle même et le gamin dans une sphère protectrice formée par son propre chakra. Kakashi qui venait d'arriver sur la scène, ayant mal interprété la fuite soudaine de la captive, la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Ce Chakra…

« Pourquoi donc nous as-tu quitté ? »

« Cesses de faire l'ignorant… »

Kisame éclata d'un rire rocailleux.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, tu sais que je t'aime bien et je voudrais éviter de te faire du mal… donc s'il te plait écartes toi de là. »

« Hors de question ! Ce ne sont que des gamins accompagné de leur maître dont le niveau est plutôt médiocre. C'est bas… »

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi sentimentale ? »

« J'ai des principes auxquels je reste fidèle malgré tout… »

Kisame ricana à nouveau.

« Entre un pieux meurtrier et une _démone_ à principes… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as jamais pu t'entendre avec Hidan… Vous faites la paire de l'absurdité à vous deux. »

Kakashi tressaillit à l'entente du mot démone. Lisandra n'eut aucune réaction. Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit du jõnin bien que cela lui parut beaucoup trop insolite pour qu'il puisse l'assimiler tout de suite.

« Plus sérieusement mon chaton, ne me dis pas que tu t'es rangée aux côtés de Konoha ? »

« Je ne suis dans le camp de personne d'autre que de moi-même. Et il se trouve que là tu vas à l'encontre de mes principes. »

Le géant haussa les épaules.

« Très bien tu ne me laisse pas le choix… »

Il brandi Samehada en direction de Lisandra qui fit un saut extraordinaire pour l'éviter. Le sabre d'abattit au sol avec fracas. La petite brune disparut un instant pour reparaître derrière Kisame qu'elle transperça de son bras entouré d'une couche de chakra. L'homme-requin disparut aussitôt.

« Un clone ! je me disais aussi » eut-elle le temps de penser. C'est alors qu'une énorme vague surgit dans son dos. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque et se la prit de plein fouet. Son corps, emporté par le courant, heurta violemment un tronc d'arbre. Elle lança un regard noir à Kisame qui se tenait fièrement devant elle à la surface de l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chaton, tu es trempé ? Tu n'aime vraiment pas l'eau ? »

Avec un sifflement de rage, Lisandra composa quelques signes de sa main et surgit hors de l'eau tandis que celle-ci gelait, emprisonnant tout d'abord les jambes de Kisame puis, petit à petit, son corps tout entier. Elle donna un violent coup de pied latéral dans la statue de glace qui explosa en mille morceaux. Mais Kisame ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle se retourna et le vit, brandissant son sabre. Cette fois encore elle l'esquiva, avant de grimper sur le manche puis sur l'épaule même de l'homme-requin pour lui donner un coup de pied au visage. Celui-ci tituba en arrière avant de se ruer vers la jeune femme qui joignit ses mains en un signe de katon avant de souffler une énorme boule de feu qui fut instantanément absorbée par Samehada. Kisame lui adressa un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit à sa grande surprise. Peu après il grimaça de douleur en lâchant la poignée de son sabre de laquelle s'échappait une fine vapeur comme si soudain elle avait été chauffée à blanc. Il secoua la main avant d'éclater de rire.

« Bien joué petite, vraiment… »

Lisandra semblait exaspérée : Kisame ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux et la encore, ce combat n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. De son côté, le déserteur devait se l'avouer, elle l'épatait.

En effet, Lisandra avait fait filtrer un peu de ce chakra si puissant dans son attaque en espérant qu'il le soit assez pour que le sabre ne puisse le contenir. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'origine de cette réserve de chakra qu'elle possédait, elle avait compris que ce chakra était étonnamment puissant comparé à l'autre réserve, plus banale, que lui avaient fait découvrir ses entraînements au sein de l'Akatsuki. C'était un coup de poker qui avait une chance sur deux de marcher. Et elle se surprit à remercier un Dieu qu'elle avait depuis longtemps renié tant elle fut marquée par ce coup de chance.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pour rien que Kisame comptait parmi les criminels de rang S les plus recherchés : Il fit surgir du sol un effroyable Geyser sous les pieds de Lisandra qui fut propulsée à une hauteur vertigineuse par la puissance d'une telle attaque. Arrivée au point culminant, alors qu'elle préparait sa chute, elle senti des mains l'agripper avant de se retrouver à bord d'un gigantesque oiseau blanc très reconnaissable, pour la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme.

« Deidara… » murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, des mains l'enlacèrent autours de sa taille tandis que le blond nichait sa tête contre son épaule. Il enfouit son visage dans la longue cascade de boucles brunes comme s'il voulait se fondre en elle, s'imprégnant de son parfum, avant de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Je me doute des raisons qui t'ont poussée à venir ici, je t'ais donné des indications que tu recherchais depuis longtemps, je suppose. »

Lisandra se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Deidara posa un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en lui souriant d'un air tendre, avant de poursuivre :

« J'espère que tu y parviendras. Même si cela signifie ne plus jamais te revoir, je souhaite que tu y parviennes. Rien ici ne remplacera ta vie passée, ce que tu as perdu en te retrouvant parmi nous. Tu as été amenée ici contre ton gré, tu aspire donc naturellement à retourner d'où tu viens. Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens puisqu'il en est de même pour moi sauf que je ne peux pas retourner en arrière. Ma seule issue possible est la mort. Toi en revanche, tu as une chance, un espoir de parvenir à tes fins, il te faut la saisir. Et surtout ne te laisse pas décourager par la perte de ton ami. Si tu tiens à lui, justement, tu chercheras à atteindre ce qui fut votre but et qui est à présent le tien seul. Ce sera votre victoire… »

« Deidara, je… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Deidara, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, s'était rapproché de son visage et avait finit par sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Comment un criminel, un terroriste, un meurtrier, peut-il paraître si tendre, si sincère, presque naïf ?

Ils savourèrent tous deux ce baiser en souvenir de leurs étreintes passées. Le blond y mit fin pour saisir le visage de la petite brune entre ses mains.

« Kisame et moi sommes la pour donner une raison à Konoha de ne pas se méfier de toi, de leur fournir la preuve qu'il n'existe plus de lien entre toi et l'Akatsuki. Notre organisation n'a pas à t'empêcher de retourner parmi les tiens. Nous espérons que ce petit coup de pouce te sera utile. »

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil complice et Lisandra lui sourit.

« Merci beaucoup… »

Sa voix était remplie de gratitude. Deidara l'embrassa à nouveau, plus longuement. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la verrait, il devait en savourer chaque instant. Enfin il s'approcha de son oreille au creux de laquelle il souffla deux mots :

« Je t'aime. »

Et il la fit basculer dans le vide.

« Ah, il semblerait que Deidara n'aie pas pardonné sa désertion à Lisandra… » dit Kisame d'un ton amusé.

Kakashi vit, horrifié, le frêle corps de la jeune femme basculer dans le vide tandis que l'oiseau sur lequel elle s'était trouvait s'éloignait au loin. Au cous de l'entretien entre Lisandra et Deidara, il s'était montré à découvert pour couvrir la fuite de Ebisu et l'équipe de Konoha-maru et tenter de soutirer, en vain, des informations sur l'Akatsuki à Kisame. Et tandis que le petit corps poursuivait sa chute vertigineuse, Kakashi commença à bondir d'arbre en arbre pour gagner de la hauteur afin de la rattraper. Seulement, il fut devancé par Kisame qui fit surgir de nouveaux geysers desquels il s'aida pour atteindre plus rapidement la petite brune. Il parvint à l'attraper avant d'atterrir sur la terre ferme où se trouvait à présent le jõnin. Celui-ci regardait le déserteur s'approcher de lui avec une haine et une méfiance non dissimulée. A sa grande surprise, il lui tendit le corps de la jeune femme, inconsciente.

« Tu as compris qui elle était, ou du moins je le pense. » lui dit Kisame de sa voix rauque. « Elle ne sert ni le bien, ni le mal, ce n'est qu'une enfant perdue en quête de son monde, comprends le bien. Pourquoi devrait-elle être incluse et victime des conflits qui nous opposent ? Tu es en mesure de l'aider, de servir son dessein… offres lui ce qu'elle souhaite… »

« Elle est puissante… extrêmement puissante… votre but n'est-il pas de réunir tous les bijuus ? Si je ne me trompe pas sur son identité, elle ne devrait pas faire exception à la règle , sa puissance est supérieure à celle de Kyubi. Pourquoi refuser une telle opportunité pour son propre bien ? » demanda le jõnin, méfiant.

« Nous sommes plusieurs au sein de l'organisation à nous être entichés d'elle. Elle a su susciter notre compassion. C'est pour cela que nous l'avons sauvée et guérit. De toute manière si tu refuse ce n'est pas plus grave, un jour viendra alors où nous nous affronterons pour la récupérer. Ou peut-être pas, après tout nous lui avons épargné une mort lente et douloureuse… Elle choisira sûrement d'elle même son parti. »

Il déposa Lisandra dans les bras du jõnin.

« Prends en bien soin… »

Et il s'éloigna, laissant un Kakashi perplexe.

Zetsu qui avait contemplé la scène se fondit dans le tronc d'arbre sur l'écorce duquel il s'était camouflé pour rejoindre aussitôt Pain et Tobi.

« La mission est un succès, Kakashi remplira son rôle comme prévu.»

« Bien, et Deidara ? » demanda Pain.

« Il ne se doute de rien, il est persuadé que le but de cette mission était de faire une faveur à la fille en hommage à ses bons et loyaux services. Kisame a parfaitement accompli son travail. »

« Ce garçon est si naïf… » commenta Tobi ou plutôt Madara Uchiha d'une voix amusée. « Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes quasiment sûrs que ce danger sera écarté. Continues à observer l'évolution de la situation Zetsu, juste au cas où. »

« Bien… »


	20. Chapter 20

Suite au combat entre Kisame et Lisandra, cette dernière fut transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital de Konoha. En effet, la maîtrise du chakra du démon à dix queues est des plus éprouvantes, et étant donné que la jeune femme avait du faire une croix aux entraînements depuis son arrivée au village elle avait un peu perdu de son endurance. De plus les deux attaques de Kisame qu'elle n'avait pas pu esquiver n'ont pas été sans conséquences. Le bilan en a été une fracture de l'omoplate et de l'épaule. Il était surprenant qu'elle aie pu poursuivre le combat avec de telles blessures. En vérité, dans le feu de l'action on ne ressent que très peu la douleur et celle-ci ne s'était manifestée que lorsque Lisandra avait compris que le combat ne durerait pas plus longtemps et demeurerait sans conséquences immédiates, à savoir lorsqu'elle avait été jetée dans le vide. D'où sa perte de connaissance.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était hospitalisée. Elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée et les infirmières veillaient au grain sur elle sous l'ordre de l'Hokage. C'était Sakura elle-même qui était chargée de guérir les blessures de la jeune femme sous l'œil attentif de Tsunade. Seulement le motif de telles mesures de précaution n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'avant.

En effet, sitôt qu'il eut déposé Lisandra à l'hôpital, Kakashi s'était empressé de faire son rapport à Tsunade qui avait déjà été tenue au courant de l'événement par Ebisu et ses trois disciples, arrivés peu avant eux au village.

« Alors Kakashi ? Lisandra se serait-elle réellement opposée à l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki ? »

« En effet… »

« Lequel était-ce ? »

« Kisame Hoshigaki… »

« Hum… J'en conclu qu'elle nous a raconté la vérité à propos de sa désertion… »

« Oui mais finalement c'est là un détail mineur par rapport au reste. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Kakashi lui relata le déroulement des évènements qui venaient de se passer dans leurs moindres détails sans rien omettre .L'hokage l'écouta en silence ses yeux s'écarquillant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait. Lorsqu'il y finit, elle resta quelques instants songeuse.

« Cette femme serait donc l'hôte de Jûbi ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Je doute qu'ils aient menti : J'ai senti la puissance de son chakra et il surpasse largement celle de Kyubi. » ajouta-t-il.

« Cela explique beaucoup de choses : Pourquoi elle ne veut rien nous dire à propos de ses origines, pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler des démons à queues… Et en partie pourquoi elle a été mise à l'écart du but principal de l'Akatsuki. Cela me paraît presque inconcevable que ce soit pour son propre bien. »

« Kisame prétend que Lisandra a su susciter un certain attachement parmi les membres et il aurait agit de manière clandestine par rapport à l'organisation. »

« Je vois. De toute manière je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit au courant de sa propre identité. »

« Je pense aussi. »

« Il faut que cela reste ainsi. C'est une véritable opportunité pour notre village et si elle est apprend l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, elle risque de se retourner contre nous. C'est sûrement pour cela que l'Akatsuki ne lui a rien dit. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Tsunade eut un petit rictus.

« C'est assez drôle tout de même. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Cette fille… Bakuto l'a présentée comme un démon à l'ensemble de son village pour justifier son exécution… C'est assez marrant de voir qu'il a visé juste dans ses mensonges puisqu'elle contient en effet un démon en elle et pas des moindres : Juubi, le démon dominant, celui pour lequel tous les villages, amis et ennemis se sont alliés pour le neutralisé. Bakuto en tuant son ami a réveillé le démon qui se trouvait en elle et a ainsi créé son propre ennemi. Saisis-tu l'ironie de la situation ? »

« Oui en effet… »

Trois jours après la prise en charge de Lisandra par l'hôpital de Konoha, Naruto qui avait pour habitude de rendre visite à son amie même durant ses heures de travail, eut la surprise de la découvrir en train de s'occuper d'une femme brune aux cheveux bouclés qu'il reconnu comme étant la pseudo-ancienne membre de l'Akatsuki.

« QUOI ? Elle est encore vivante celle-là ? »

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur première rencontre et comme il était souvent parti en mission ces derniers temps, il pensait qu'elle avait été exécutée depuis longtemps ou du moins qu'elle serait torturée en salle d'interrogatoire.

« Naruto, tais-toi… » lui murmura Sakura tandis qu'elle examinait Lisandra.

« Non mais attends pourquoi tu la soignes ? Tu es au courant qu'elle fait partie de l'Akatsuki ? »

« Elle FAISAIT partie de l'Akatsuki… »

« Rien ne prouve qu'elle n'en fasse plus partie… Pourquoi les aurait-elle quittés d'ailleurs ? »

« Parce qu'il y avait un manque cruel de franchise, voilà pourquoi ! » répondit une voix sévère.

Les deux ninja tournèrent la tête vers Lisandra qui venait se s'éveiller. Elle essaya de se redresser mais une fois en position assise elle fut prise de nausées. Sakura fut aussitôt à ses côtés pour la forcer à se rallonger.

« Rien ne pardonne le fait que tu en aie fait partie ! » lui dit Naruto qui ne semblait pas décontenancé le moins du monde.

« Cesses de vivre dans un monde utopique ! Certaines circonstances peuvent justifier de tels antécédents. Je ne cherche pas à me justifier mais je te le dis et je te le répète tu m'en veux pour les mauvaises raisons. »

« Tu pourrais pas dire les choses clairement pour une fois ? T'es toujours obligée de parler en énigmes ? Vous nous considérez, nous les hôtes comme de vulgaires armes, vous ne nous voyez pas comme des humains. C'est pour cela que nous souffrons et… »

« Naruto » intervint Sakura. « C'est justement là qu'elle voulait en venir : l'Akatsuki n'a pas été honnête vis-à-vis d'elle car ils lui ont caché son but principal à savoir la capture des démons. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'existence des démons à queues. Tu la hais pour les mauvaises raisons : elle n'est en aucun cas mouillée dans ces histoires de Bijuu. »

Naruto garda quelques instants le silence avant de dire :

« Ca c'est ce qu'elle dit. »

Avant que quiconque n'aie eut le temps de réagir, la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit.

« Sakura, je peux entrer ? »

« Oui, bien sur… »

Konohamaru pénétra dans la pièce avec une grappe de raisins. Celui-ci se figea lorsqu'il vit Lisandra tourner la tête vers lui. Il rougit avant de poser la grappe sur la table de chevet.

« Vous êtes réveillée… » murmura-t-il timidement.

Lisandra le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle essayait de se rappeler de qui était ce gamin.

Celui-ci, la tête baissée commença à bredouiller des excuses. Naruto fut rendu exaspéré par le respect que témoignait celui qu'il considère presque comme son élève envers l'ex-akatsukienne.

« Mais enfin pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

« Parce que c'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état. »

« Quoi ? »

« Lisandra a sauvé la vie de Konohamaru alors qu'il s'était retrouvé face à Kisame. »

Naruto se figea à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Pendant ce temps Konohamaru leva un œil timide vers Lisandra dont le visage exprimait à présent une expression des plus sévères. Elle l'avait reconnu. Aussitôt il baissa les yeux à nouveau.

« Regarde moi dans les yeux. » persifla-t-elle.

Il se força à fixer son regard dans ces yeux noirs mais la jeune femme était si intimidante et son visage était si sévère que rien ne lui était plus difficile en cet instant que de soutenir son regard.

« Petit imbécile » lui dit-elle d'un ton menaçant, les dents serrées. « Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Je… je suis désolé, C… C'est de ma faute… si vous êtes blessée » Balbutia-t-il.

« Abruti on s'en fout de ça. Je veux savoir ce qui t'a prit de foncer tête baissée vers Kisame ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin et lui, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est un membre de l'Akatsuki . T'as quoi dans le crâne ? »

Konohamaru se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

« Arrêtes ça, tu es dure avec lui ! » intervint Naruto.

« Et alors ? Il faut que la leçon rentre dans sa tête ! »

« Naruto elle a raison, j'ai agit comme un abruti… j'ai faillit mettre non seulement ma vie en danger mais aussi celle de mon équipe et la sienne. » répondit Konohamaru d'un ton navré avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Lisandra. « Je vous promets de ne plus jamais réitérer mes erreurs. »

Le visage de celle-ci s'adoucit. Konohamaru crut même voir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Bon allez maintenant dehors, elle vient tout juste de se réveiller… » dit Sakura en poussant les deux adolescents vers la sortie.

« Hé mais ! »

« Pas de mais, DEHORS ! »

Sakura se tourna vers la brune.

« Désolée pour ces deux énergumènes… »

« Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Tu devrais te reposer maintenant. »

« Peut-être… »

Sakura l'observa un instant. Lisandra contemplait le ciel par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital d'un air absent.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » demanda la disciple de Tsunade.

La brune dans un léger sursaut se tourna vers elle.

« Hein ? non rien… »

« Ecoutes, si c'est à cause de Naruto, tu sais tu ne devrais pas tenir compte de ses paroles. Il est plutôt borné mais au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien … »

« Ah… peut-être. T'inquiètes pas, je ne lui en veux pas. »

Sakura continua à l'observer encore quelques instants puis, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien en apprendre de plus, il décida que le moment était venu pour elle de laisser la jeune patiente seule, prenant le temps de vérifier ses perfusions avant de sortir. Sitôt que Sakura eut fermé la porte derrière elle, Lisandra reprit le cours ses réflexions. Un étrange sentiment la rongeait depuis son réveil. De la tristesse ? De la nostalgie ? Pas réellement.

Elle ferma les yeux tentant de se souvenir des détails de la confrontation avec les deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

_Je t'aime…_

C'est alors qu'elle mit le doigt dessus. Ni tristesse, ni regrets, ni nostalgie… de la culpabilité .

_Deidara… l'amour n'existe pas…_

_

* * *

_

Bon bah voila je suis désolée de l'énoorme retard qui a eu lieu pour plusieurs raisons :

Premièrement j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais déjà écrit le chapitre 20 et j'étais aussi un peu découragée. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, j'ai essayé de le publier mais comme par hasard à ce moment là, le fameux bug m'en empêcha. Pour finir j'ai demandé l'aide d'un autre auteur, Tinette de son doux pseudonyme qui m'a donné la solution.

Donc ce chapitre c'est à Tinette que vous le devez ( Si vous lisez Bleach, je vous invite à lire " La dernière parmi les meilleurs " tout simplement GE-NI-ALE ) mais aussi à vous-même et à vos commentaires qui m'encourage à poursuivre cette fanfic.

Merci donc à **Chocapik**,** Dai**, **Akatsuki-fun**, **Lisou**, **Lusaphira**, **Ysa**, **Marilyn Williams**, **Akatsuki-Melody** ainsi qu'à** Littlepixette**,** Maggie blood-street**, **Mamoryu**, **Sof301**,** Timblee**, **Pansannii**, **Salmonelodie**, **Superlils Nagato2000 **et **Kisa x Akatsuki 4 Eva**.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello Hello tout le monde !

Tout d'abord une très bonne année tous et un joyeux noël en passant vu que je n'ais pas eu l'occasion de vous le souhaiter.  
Parmi mes résolutions pour cette année 2012 j'ai décidé de finir mes fictions laissées en plan ( publiées ou non ) et plus particulièrement celle-ci. C'est pour ça qu'après neuf mois d'absence ( je crois ) je fais mon come-back.  
Cependant n'étant toujours pas sûre de ma suite j'aimerais bien trouver une lectrice qui voudra bien valider la suite des mes fics ou du moins de celle la, avant qu'elle ne soit publiée.  
Bref assez de blabla, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Excusez moi pour ce chapitre assez court...

* * *

Nouveau lieu, nouveau jeu. Sa vie ne lui avait jamais autant semblait comme une perpétuelle partie de cache-cache. Cacher ses secrets, ses faiblesses, son passé et percer à jour ceux qui souhaitent les découvrir. Autrefois ils étaient deux à jouer en équipe… à présent elle était seule et la partie se compliquait.

Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital de Konoha, un sentiment familier se faisait ressentir en elle celui qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était dans l'Akatsuki. En effet, depuis l'entrevue avec les deux membres de l'organisation criminelle, l'attitude des ninjas de Konoha et même de l'hokage envers elle avait radicalement changée : Elle qui était méprisée et qui n'inspirait que méfiance était soudain traitée comme tout autre membre du village voire même mieux… ou du moins en apparence. En effet, elle trouvait cela étrange. Elle était soumise à une surveillance d'une toute autre nature, exactement comme si elle était un objet de valeur. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule raison qui pouvait mener à ce genre de retournement de situation : Ils espéraient sûrement que suite à la confrontation avec Kisame et Deidara, elle serait plus apte à leur dévoiler des informations sur l'Akatsuki. Pourtant elle restait perplexe elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière. Une impression qui se vit confirmée lorsque pendant un entretien avec l'hokage elle lui déclara :

« J'en ais assez de tourner autours du pot. Qu'importe la façon dont vous me traiterez, je ne dévoilerait rien de l'Akatsuki. »

« Je le sais bien… »

« Alors comment se fait-il que vous ayez tant relâché votre méfiance ? »

L'Hokage posa sa main sur la sienne en un geste compréhensif :

« Nous avons bien compris que tu ne faisais plus partie de l'Akatsuki. Tout comme je trouve qu'il est légitime que tu ne souhaites pas trahir une association à laquelle tu dois la vie. Et qu'importe tes actes et tes erreurs passées, ici tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance… Tu fais désormais partie de notre village. »

Lisandra la fixa droit dans les yeux. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentit indignée voire même insultée. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle penser qu'elle puisse croire une seule seconde à cet argument si naïf et idyllique ? Après tout, peut-être que l'hokage aussi était leurrée par son masque d'adolescent. Cependant le ridicule de ce mensonge la convainquit définitivement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Et donc comme toute personne faisant partie de ce village j'ai droit à une surveillance constante ? » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

Tsunade la fixa un instant.

« Non je songeais justement à te la retirer… »

« Ben voyons… » pensa Lisandra.

« Cependant » reprit-elle, « Je crains de nouvelles représailles à ton égard de la part de l'Akatsuki. Je tiens quand même à ce que tu bénéficies d'une certaine protection… »

Elle marqua une pause avant de poursuivre : « Kakashi sera chargé de ta sécurité. »

La jeune femme ressentit un profond agacement. L'instant après elle eut envie de se gifler. A force d'entrevoir toutes ces manigances, elle avait oublié son but principal : retourner dans son monde. Pour cela, elle devait justement se rapprocher de Kakashi. Elle s'était laissée distraire. Pire encore, sa curiosité et son orgueil vont la pousser à découvrir quelles étaient ces manigances qui se faisaient autours d'elle, quitte à retarder son éventuel retour vers son monde. Mais après tout, peut-être que ces secrets sont susceptible de d'être un véritable frein à son dessein. A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était et cela lui donnait le sentiment d'être vulnérable.

Une chose était sûre dans tout cela : Elle avait un sentiment de déjà vu. Et soudain cela la frappa, cela c'était passé exactement de la même façon que lorsqu'elle se trouvait au sein de l'Akatsuki : Un changement radical de l'approche que l'on faisait d'elle. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était suite au dévoilement de cette ressource de chakra si particulière. Tout comme maintenant. Elle pensa aux démons à queues et comprit qu'il devait y avoir un lien. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

Kakashi. Elle allait devoir se servir de lui pour comprendre la vérité autant que pour potentiellement retourner dans son monde. Cela ne sera certainement pas une tâche aisée mais elle fera en sorte d'y arriver. Et la décision de l'hokage lui facilitera la tâche.

Lentement donc, elle acquiesça. Tsunade lui fit signe de patienter un instant. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit et appela Shizune. Celle-ci arriva peu après.

« Vas me chercher Kakashi. »

La disciple de Tsunade s'exécuta aussitôt. Elles n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre l'arrivée du ninja. Celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce d'un air interrogateur qui fut soudain éclairé lorsqu'il vit Lisandra.

« Kakashi, j'ai pris la décision de retirer la surveillance constante de Lisandra. En contrepartie, tu seras chargé de sa sécurité. Il en ira de ta responsabilité en cas de nouvelles confrontations avec l'Akatsuki. Tu la surveilleras lorsqu'elle ira aux alentours du village pour ses entraînements, la nuit et à tout autre lieu et moment où elle sera le plus susceptible d'être l'objet d'une embuscade ou de toute autre attaque. Cela te sera compté comme une mission de rang C. »

Le ninja fronça les sourcils. Cette mesure ne lui plaisait aucunement étant donné que cela lui rajoutait une couche de travail. Il n'aimait pas d'ailleurs l'idée d'être tenu d'office comme responsable de la jeune femme. La présence de celle-ci le mettait mal à l'aise, comme si elle était un danger imminent et ce malgré le fait qu'ils aient eu la preuve de sa non appartenance à l'Akatsuki. Il trouvait que l'hokage s'emballait un peu trop quant à la jeune femme en montrant plus d'indulgence envers elle depuis la découverte de son identité. Elle la voyait comme un enfant perdu, la pensant tout aussi influençable. Kakashi était persuadé du contraire Si cette Lisandra a survécut au sein de l'Akatsuki et surtout si elle a été capable de s'en défaire lorsqu'elle l'a souhaité, ce n'était pas pour rien. Cela prouvait aux yeux de Kakashi que cet « enfant » était plus lucide et moins influençable que le pensait Tsunade. Pour lui c'était un coup de poker qu'exécutait l'Hokage qui avait par ailleurs un goût très prononcé pour le jeu. Il redoutait que ce que la sanin ainsi que le conseil d'administration considéraient comme une opportunité ne se retourne contre eux au final. Et de ce qu'il avait pu analyser du chakra de la jeune femme, il pressentait que cela serait lourd de conséquences pour le village. Ils pourraient probablement la maîtriser, leurs ninjas étant largement mieux formés que ceux de Tekiya ainsi que supérieurs en nombre mais le prix à payer en serait tout de même élevé. Quoiqu'il en soit il se méfiait de Lisandra Qu'importe la position qu'elle tenait, elle n'était que dans son propre camp et de ce fait, il la considérait comme instable. Depuis son arrivée, il avait clairement le sentiment que Konoha se trouvait sous une épée Damoclès.

Néanmoins il ne pouvait refuser… et au fond peut-être valait-il mieux que ce soit lui qui s'en charge.


	22. Chapter 22

Peu avant que Lisandra ne sorte de l'hôpital, Tsunade avait fait aménager à l'intention de la jeune femme un petit appartement. Une mesure qui parmi tant d'autres, avait incité la belle brune à se méfier. C'est la que Kakashi se dirigea, sitôt que l'Hokage lui eut confié son ordre de mission.

Ruminant ses sombres pensées, il montra les marches et une fois arrivé sur le palier, frappa à la porte de la jeune femme.

« Entrez » avait-elle répondu d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Le jõnin avait alors tourné la poignée, s'apercevant, à sa grande surprise, que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon modestement meublé. Allongée sur le canapé, une cigarette à la main et le regard vague tourné vers la fenêtre ouverte au dessus d'elle, Lisandra semblait perdue dans un flot de réflexions. Quelque chose frappa alors pour la première fois le jõnin : Cette jeune femme s'était retrouvée dans un monde qui lui était inconnu, perdant ainsi tous ses proches et repères. La seule personne qui l'avait accompagnée dans son triste sort était mort. Elle était seule face à ce monde hostile de calculs, ballottée ici ou ailleurs pour les atouts qu'elle représentait. A cause de ce qu'elle recelait en elle, elle était moins perçue comme un être humain que comme une arme. Une chose qu'elle ignorait elle-même et qui devait encore plus la désorienter. Depuis son arrivée, Kakashi n'avait cessé de se méfier d'elle, n'avait cessé de tenter de convaincre Tsunade de l'exécuter avant l'épisode de la confrontation avec Kisame. Cette fille toujours impassible, gardant son sang froid en toute circonstance lui semblait criminelle : Il ne voyait jamais aucune trace de remord en elle. Il la considérait uniquement comme un danger. Mais là, telle qu'il la voyait à présent, c'était une humaine torturée qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Pour la première fois elle lui parut réellement vulnérable. Au final, et si c'était cet environnement qui présentait un danger pour elle plus que elle-même un danger pour lui ? Après tout, c'était un être humain, jeune de surcroît. Elle avait besoin de soutien de contact, peut-être était-ce même la une raison de plus pour laquelle elle s'était alliée à l'Akatsuki… Mais qui ici bas l'avait vu d'un autre œil que celui d'un atout militaire ?

Il se ressaisit alors, pensant au village Tekiya. Elle était capable de faire payer la mort d'un seul homme en prenant la vie d'une centaine d'autres. Elle était largement capable de se défendre, et d'attaquer sans faire de sentiments. En refermant un démon aussi instable, jusqu'où pouvait-elle se contrôler ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse berner.

Pourtant il ressentit une pointe de compassion pour la jeune femme. Il décida de paraître légèrement moins froid que d'habitude.

« Hé bien ! » dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. « On laisse sa porte ouverte au premier venu ? Une belle preuve de prudence, ça m'étonnerait qu'on fonctionne comme ça à l'Akatsuki… »

La jeune femme ne daigna même pas de tourner le regard vers lui. Elle passa son bras au dessous de sa tête et tira sur sa cigarette avant de répondre :

« Au rythme des visites que je reçois, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de verrouiller cette porte. Ca m'évite de me lever à chaque fois. Bref c'est pour quoi maintenant ? »

Elle ne se gênait pas pour masquer sa lassitude. Cette arrogance aurait d'ordinaire encouragé Kakashi a adopter une attitude plus sévère. Mais cette fois encore il s'imagina à la place de la belle brune, comprenant à quel point cela devait être agaçant. Cependant il ne chercha pas à s'adoucir pour autant. Il préféra donner une réponse simple, sur un ton moins dédaigneux que de coutume cependant.

« J'ai été chargé de ta sécurité, maître Tsunade craignant de nouvelles représailles d'Akatsuki à ton égard… »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, comment l'ais-je pu oublier… c'est vrai que ça change tellement d'une mission de surveillance… »

Elle se leva en soupirant et jeta son mégot dans le cendrier avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle mit la théière à chauffer puis s'accouda sur le plan de travail, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

Elle savait et elle avait beau se répéter qu'il était essentiel à son avancement vers son dessein, qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin et pris tous ces risques parce qu'il représentait une des rares lueurs d'espoir dont elle avait pu bénéficier depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait été trop rêveuse trop optimiste, trop naïve. Il avait fallut que l'homme qui détenait une solution possible pour son retour dans son monde, le seul qui lui offrait cette espérance, soit aussi celui qui se méfiait le plus d'elle. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître de lui, elle n'avait pas le moindre indice sur ce qui pouvait le toucher. Les deux mois qu'elle avait passé sous sa surveillance lui avaient montré à quel point il pouvait être intransigeant. Peut-être était-ce du à son importance mais il l'impressionnait. Mais il y avait autre chose encore…

Elle entendit un léger raclement et elle releva la tête pour découvrir une tasse de thé juste à côté de son coude. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et elle s'en saisit d'une main légèrement tremblante.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle à l'intention du ninja à présent assis en tailleur sur le même plan de travail auquel était accoudé la jeune femme, le nez plongé dans le paradis du batifolage, comme à l'accoutumée.

« Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Après la prudence, c'est la maîtrise de soi qui laisse à désirer. C'est l'Akatsuki qui te manque c'est ça ? »

A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme frappa du poing sur la table en s'écriant :

« Mais foutez moi la paix avec l'Akatsuki ! Je suis un être à part entière et ce n'est pas parce que je suis restée quelques temps parmi eux que je leur appartiens ! Merde quoi ! »

La jeune femme serra les poings, respirant profondément pour se calmer. Kakashi brisa à nouveau le silence.

« Vous sembliez proches… »

« De certains j'ai vu une autre facette que celle du criminel. D'autres sont irrécupérables. Mais qu'importe, ça n'a rien à voir. »

Le jõnin la fixa attendant qu'elle développe. Lisandra le remarqua et poussa un soupir.

« J'ai surtout l'impression que tout recommence, ça s'était passé exactement comme ça : D'abord on s'est méfié de moi, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Puis soudain du tout au tout et bien trop vite à mon goût, voilà qu'on m'accepte, qu'on veille sur moi, des pseudo-attentions qui semblent extrêmement louches. Il y a quelque chose qui se trame ici aussi, je le sais. »

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux. Tsunade avait largement sous-estimé la jeune femme et lui aussi dans un certain sens. Sa force et son chakra n'étaient pas ses seuls atouts, elle semblait par ailleurs beaucoup plus maligne qu'ils le pensaient. Malgré eux ils s'étaient laissés bernés par son apparence et avaient voulu jouer sur une naïveté inexistante.

« Il y a aussi autre chose… » ajouta la jeune femme qui ne sembla pas avoir remarqué de changement dans l'attitude du ninja.

Celui-ci se raidit, attendant la suite.

« Dans deux jours ce sera mon anniversaire et je n'ais désormais plus aucun proche avec lequel le fêter. »

La mélancolie perçait dans la voix de la belle brune tandis que Kakashi ressentit un profond soulagement : Même les plus grandes puissances ont leur part de fragilité, de vulnérabilité. Il venait de mettre la main sur celle de Lisandra. Cependant la découverte de cette faiblesse avait ouvert à Kakashi la porte de l'humanité de Lisandra, la preuve qu'elle avait son propre lot d'émotions et de sentiments contrairement à ce que son habituelle froideur et impassibilité suggérait.

Le jõnin passa une main sur sa nuque avant de briser le silence qui avait suivit la déclaration de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tu as envie de d'entraîner ? »

Surprise la jeune femme leva les yeux sur le ninja. Celui-ci sembla comprendre ce qu'elle devait penser. Il expliqua alors.

« C'est en partie le manque d'entraînement qui a faillit t'être fatal la dernière fois. Tu es douée, ce serait un gâchis de te laisser t'affaiblir. »

La belle brune se redressa, l'incompréhension éclairant toujours son regard. Elle était plus semblable a un enfant perdu en cet instant qu'à la redoutable combattante qu'elle était. Ce contraste, pour une étrange raison agaça soudain le ninja.

« Alors tu veux t'entraîner oui ou non ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plus sec.

Elle acquiesça brièvement et il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Viens » lui dit-il avec un signe de tête.

Elle le suivit silencieusement. Kakashi quant à lui ressentait un peu de remord par rapport à son bref emportement. Le fait d'avoir vu en cette froide meurtrière la vision de l'innocence d'un enfant l'avait en quelque sorte répugné et indigné. Mais il s'était soudain rappelé que cette jeune femme subissait de dures épreuves sans avoir droit elle-même d'en connaître la raison. Au final elle était une victime du hasard.

C'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait véritablement les rues de Konoha. Tachant de rester dans le sillage de Kakashi qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil, elle contemplait les différents bâtiments et les boutiques devant lesquels ils passaient, avec un intérêt poli. Soudain son regard se figea et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement tandis qu'ils s'avançaient en direction de ce qui avait soudain suscité son intérêt que le ninja avait noté. Un immense manoir qui semblait inanimé. La jeune femme sentait quelque chose de familier s'en dégager. Au même moment elle ressentit une sensation de fureur froide qui la traversa un bref instant avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Tandis qu'ils le longeait pour accéder aux terrains d'entraînement, la jeune femme sembla hésiter un certain temps avant qu'elle ne se décide.

« Heum… Maître Kakashi ? Est-ce que je… pourrais vous poser une question ? »

Le ninja qui l'avait depuis tout ce temps surveillé avec attention dirigea un peu plus le regard en sa direction.

« Hum ? »

« Ce manoir… qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il s'arrêta franchement et se tourna vers elle.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda le ninja tant méfiant que surpris.

« J… Je sais pas, j'ai comme… comment dire… Comme une impression de déjà vu. Je sais c'est stupide je n'ais jamais mis les pieds dans ce village auparavant mais je comprendrais si vous ne voulez p… »

« C'est le manoir du clan Uchiha » l'interrompit-il en croisant les bras.

« Mais il est vide ! »

Le ninja fronça les sourcil brièvement.

« Tu as rencontré Itachi n'est-ce pas ? Nous savons qu'il est membre de l'Akatsuki. »

« Oui et… »

« Tu n'as jamais su comment il avait déserté Konoha, enfin dans quelles circonstances ? »

Elle remua la tête de gauche à droite, le regard interrogateur.

« Le clan Uchiha était l'un des plus puissants. Ils étaient très influents et la plupart faisaient régner l'ordre dans le village. Itachi Uchiha était l'un des plus grands prodiges de la famille, un ninja extrêmement doué. A l'âge de treize ans il était déjà capitaine dans les sections spéciales Anbu. Cependant il était assoiffé de puissance. Tout a commencé le jour où son meilleur ami est mort. Officiellement on croyait à un suicide. Mais il y avait des doutes, certains membres du clan soupçonnait Itachi d'en être le meurtrier. La question fut vite réglée car peu après, Itachi Uchiha, l'un des éléments les plus prometteurs du village, avait assassiné son propre clan. Tous les membres de sa famille périrent de sa main à l'exception de son petit frère, Sasuke. Celui-ci n'a désormais de cesse que de venger sa famille. »

La belle brune avait froncé les sourcils à l'entente de ce récit et Kakashi cru voir une lueur de colère dans ses prunelles d'onyx.

« Il…. Il a vraiment fait ça ? »

Le ninja acquiesça.

« Voilà un exemple des salauds avec lesquels tu as collaboré. »

La belle brune tourna à nouveau le regard vers le manoir sans vie.

« Son petit frère… Il n'habite plus le manoir, si ? »

« Sasuke a déserté à son tour le village il y a trois ans. Aveuglé par la vengeance, il est devenu aussi obsédé par le pouvoir de son frère et est parti rejoindre Orochimaru. »

« Je vois… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

« Bref assez parlé. » conclu le jõnin, les incitant ainsi à poursuivre leur chemin.

Cette séance d'entraînement fut bénéfique à la jeune femme, ce que le jõnin remarqua. Cela lui permit non seulement de se changer les idées, de penser à autre chose que les tracas qui la tourmentaient, mais aussi de se défouler. Elle s'était exercée seule, sous le regard de Kakashi, à une grande partie des arts ninja jusqu'à épuisement. Ce fut par ailleurs le jõnin qui mit fin à l'entraînement, estimant qu'elle devait se ménager à cause de sa récente hospitalisation. Il constata cependant qu'elle s'était remise de ses blessures beaucoup plus vite que la norme et qu'elle était beaucoup plus opérationnelle qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Il reconnaissait bien la l'œuvre de jûbi. Pourtant durant tout le temps que dura l'entraînement, elle n'avait pas fait usage du chakra de jûbi. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas l'Akatsuki qui lui avait appris à s'en passer dans le but que d'autres ninja extérieurs au groupe ne découvrent pas as véritable identité. Une mesure judicieuse que la jeune femme avait bien fait de garder même si elle s'avérait inutile ici, à Konoha, où l'Hokage était au parfum du secret que Lisandra recelait à son propre insu.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Lisandra avait constaté le changement d'attitude de Kakashi envers elle. Il lui semblait moins froid et plus attentionné, presque amical. Cela la frappa véritablement le jour de son anniversaire qu'elle s'attendait à passer seule. Elle avait entendu quelques coups frappés à sa porte aux alentours de midi et s'était levée pour découvrir à sa grande surprise que son visiteur inattendu n'était autre que le fameux jõnin. Elle lui avait ouvert la porte et pour la première fois, elle avait vu l'œil à découvert du ninja se plisser et les traits sous son masque se tordre dans un sourire. Elle avait cru rêvé. Presque aussitôt il avait tendu un sac en plastique en sa direction en disant :

« Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu permets que je rentre ? »

Légèrement sur la défensive elle avait acquiescé avant de se décaler pour lui permettre l'accès à son appartement. Sur la table il déposa son sac dont il en ressorti deux plateaux remplis de victuailles dont elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié.

« Je ne savais pas quel cadeau pourrait te faire plaisir… » disait-il en déballant la nourriture. « Donc je me suis qu'un repas d'anniversaire… »

« Ce… C'est très gentil à vous, vraiment vous n'auriez pas du… Je n'attendais rien… »

« N'exagérons rien, ce n'est pas grand-chose non plus. Dix-huit ans c'est ça ? »

« Oui… »

Ils mangèrent ensemble discutant un peu, la jeune femme savourant une nourriture de qualité qu'elle n'avait pu dégusté depuis longtemps. Cette soudaine sympathie de la part de Kakashi l'avait au premier abord un peu déstabilisée mais malgré tout elle se sentait soudain plus légère. Les choses commençaient enfin à bouger. Une brèche s'était enfin ouverte dans la cloison qui la séparait du ninja copieur.

Au moment de partir, la jeune femme avait raccompagné le jõnin à la porte. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte, Kakashi avait sentit les deux bras fins et fragiles de la belle brune entourer sa taille. Une étreinte qui tenait lieu de paroles, dans laquelle elle exprimait sa gratitude. Malgré tout elle souffla :

« Merci… »

Le ninja avait d'abord été gêné avant de tapoter maladroitement le dos de Lisandra et de quitter les lieux. En refermant la porte un rictus s'était immiscé sur ses lèvres.

Depuis ce jour il lui sembla qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de son but jusqu'à presque le toucher du doigt. Kakashi qui s'était rendu compte de l'effet bénéfique qu'avaient les entraînement sur le moral et le bien-être de la jeune femme s'arrangeait pour l'emmener tous les jours sur les terrains d'entraînement pour qu'elle puisse se déchaîner de tout son saoul.

Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui trottait dans la tête de Lisandra : l'histoire d'Itachi telle que Kakashi la lui avait contée. Elle essayait vainement de reléguer ça dans un coin de son esprit, se disant qu'elle n'était pas concernée et qu'elle devait se concentré sur son propre but mais rien n'y faisait. La tragédie du clan Uchiha ne devait pas être uniquement ce qu'elle semblait être. Elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'un événement pouvait avoir mille et une raisons et causes extérieure. Elle avait appris a connaître un minimum Itachi Uchiha. Elle pressentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière exactement comme elle avait pressenti que Tobi n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, exactement comme elle avait pressenti qu'Akatsuki n'avait pas été tout a fait honnête avec elle et exactement comme elle pressentait que l'attitude de Tsunade envers elle n'avait rien de franche. Autours d'elle il y avait de nombreuses questions laissées sans réponses, certaines la concernant directement, d'autres aucunement. Elle pouvait largement s'en passer et tenter de résoudre ces énigmes la retarderait dans sa quête personnelle. Pourtant une part d'elle-même voulait trouver des réponses. Elle refusait de laisser derrière elle un puzzle inachevé.


	23. Chapter 23

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme prit sa décision : Elle devrait tout d'abord percer les mystères qui semblaient la lier à ce monde avant de songer à leur quitter. Culpabilisant de ne pas faire de son départ une priorité, elle se justifiait au sein même de son esprit par l'idée qu'elle devrait d'abord comprendre pourquoi Jeremy et elle-même avaient atterrit ici avant de comprendre comment elle pourrait s'en échapper. Mais au fond elle savait que c'était la curiosité et rien d'autre qui la poussait à retarder l'échéance. Elle voulait comprendre et elle était consciente que ce désir de compréhension l'éloignait de son but premier.

Plus que jamais elle travailla dur sur ses relations avec Kakashi. Celui-ci s'était montré plus ouvert depuis l'anniversaire de la belle brune. Il y avait donc un espoir qu'il le devienne assez pour qu'il lui apprenne le fonctionnement de ce village. Lisandra se doutait cependant de comment allait évoluer la situation. Contrairement aux dernières habitudes, elle savait ou elle allait, ce qui se passerait et le genre de décisions qu'elle prendrait. Et pour une fois qu'elle était capable d'anticiper l'acheminement des choses, elle regrettait d'avance sa témérité à venir. Sa logique lui soufflait que ces questions sans réponses étaient sans importance suivant son but. Sa curiosité lui interdisait formellement de quitter ce monde sans le comprendre. Entre la raison et l'erreur humaine, elle choisissait l'erreur.

Elle s'efforça donc d'améliorer au mieux ses dialogues avec le jõnin par des questions timidement posées et innocentes sur tel ou tel monument, ou tel ou tel magasin. Kakashi ne cessait de s'étonner des choses qui lui étaient inconnues et se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son monde. Il ne cessait d'y penser en voyant son regard neuf sur certaines choses, son intérêt pour l'histoire du village, son étonnement à l'égard du système dans lequel ils vivaient. Il ne pouvait seulement que penser les questions qu'il aurait voulu lui poser. Il se surprit à éprouver une certaine admiration de la jeune femme pour la façon dont elle a su s'adapter à un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

« Ce garçon m'épate. » déclara Lisandra.

Ils étaient tous deux assis dans un stand de ramen. De loin ils pouvaient voir Naruto se quereller bruyamment avec Kiba. Kakashi en détourna les yeux pour les poser sur la jeune femme.

« A ce point ? »

« Jamais auparavant je n'avais rencontré une personne avec autant d'enthousiasme, d'ambition… C'est comme si il avait la rage de vivre. Et en même temps il garde une part de naïveté en lui… Je trouve ça un peu troublant. »

« Il a un don incroyable, celui de faire évoluer le monde avec lui. Il a vécut une jeunesse difficile, orphelin et recelant un démon haït par un village entier, il a grandit avec des regards pleins de rancœur posés sur lui. On lui faisait payer des morts dont il n'était lui même pas responsable. Il était exempt de toute affection, de toute compassion, sans même savoir pourquoi car à ce moment il ne savait pas encore qu'il était l'hôte de Kyubi. Il camouflait son mal par une vocation de tête brûlée, sa douleur par des rires. Il fut l'un des élèves les plus turbulents de l'académie. Au fond il voulait un minimum de reconnaissance. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'un de ses professeurs Mizuki Toji, un traître, voulu profiter de sa faiblesse en lui promettant cette fameuse admiration si il parvenait à dérober une des techniques interdites, Naruto est parvenu à apprendre le Kage Bushin en un temps record. Un autre professeur, Iruka est intervenu pour lui sauver la mise et dans sa rage, Mizuki lui a dévoilé qu'il était l'hôte du démon à neuf queue et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était autant haït. On peut dire qu'il s'en est prit des coups durs, la vie ne l'a pas gâté. Pourtant il a toujours gardé un esprit idéaliste qui lui permet d'avancer, et c'est cette haine injustifiée dont il fut et est parfois toujours victime qui le pousse a détester autant Akatsuki. Il se surpasse chaque jour pour prouver qu'il a de la valeur en temps qu'humain. Il considère que le jour où il deviendra Hokage, il aura atteint son but. »

« Tout le monde n'est pas capable d'agir aussi bien face à cela… Mais quel âge avait-il lorsqu'il a appris pour Kyubi ? »

« Il devait avoir douze ans si je me souviens bien. »

« Et a douze ans il a été capable de voler un parchemin interdit ? »

« Oui j'ai eu la même réaction quand j'ai appris ça. Comment avait-il pu pénétrer aussi aisément dans un endroit où étaient entreposés les documents les plus confidentiels ? Il semblait qu'il n'y avait jamais eut un seul endroit plus gardé que le palais de l'Hokage. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que nous n'avons jamais su comment il avait pu s'y introduire…»

Il s'interrompit, remarquant que la jeune femme avait étrangement pâli.

« Lisandra ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

La jeune femme secoua brièvement la tête en se ressaisissant.

« Rien, j'ai juste eut beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit, je dois sûrement couver quelque chose… »

« Tu as besoin que je te raccompagne ? »

« Non ça ira, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas comment dire… Je crois que cette histoire m'a beaucoup touchée. »

« Mmh je vois. »

Pourtant pendant tout le temps que dura le déjeuner, Kakashi ne cessait de guetter la belle brune du coin de l'œil. Bien qu'elle lui parla comme à son habitude, avec un peu de réserve mais toujours attentive, il avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Il ne pouvait pas croire à de l'émotion. Cela ressemblait plutôt à du remords. La logique aurait voulu qu'après en avoir appris plus sur les bijûs et surtout sur l'histoire personnelle de Naruto, elle aie pu ressentir un quelconque regret d'avoir appartenu à l'Akatsuki pendant un temps. Seulement Kakashi se rappelait le dégoût qu'avait toujours eut Lisandra a dévoiler des informations sur l'organisation, il savait que si c'était à refaire, elle l'aurait refait.

_« Malheureusement la vie n'offre qu'une seule chance pas deux. »_ songea-t-il avec mélancolie.  
Dans tout les cas, il sentait que quelque chose clochait et qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère.

Et en effet, Lisandra une fois seule dans son appartement se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle savait qu'elle était déterminée, qu'elle le ferait quoi qu'il arrive et s'en voulait d'avance, à l'heure où elle prenait pleinement conscience de l'ampleur du défi, de risquer à ce point son salut. Le palais de l'Hokage…

Une larme s'écrasa sur le sol.

_« Pardonnes moi Jeremy… »_


	24. Chapter 24

En cette heure tardive, le village de Konoha était plongé dans la nuit noire. Le ciel obscur était nuageux, aussi menaçant que l'instant qui précèdait une tempête. Les rues étaient vides, les commerces fermés et les villageois endormis. Dans la pénombre, une ombre à peine perceptible avançait furtivement, sautant de toit en toit avec souplesse et dextérité. Cependant, malgré ses gestes assurés, le cœur de Lisandra battait fort, conscient des risques qu'elle encourait. Elle se sentait traître envers son défunt ami et elle culpabilisait déjà. Néanmoins, elle était décidée et elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas la paix si elle ne découvrait pas ce qui se tramait derrière son dos.

Arrivée a deux rues du palais, elle glissa silencieusement le long d'une gouttière et poursuivit son chemin a terre, profitant des coins d'ombre qui la camouflaient. Elle finit par se mettre à couvert derrière le dernier angle qui la séparait du portail et évalua la situation. Seuls deux gardiens placés de part et d'autre de l'entrée semblaient assurer la surveillance. Lisandra fronça les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup plus et c'est ce qui l'alarma. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Elle essaya de détecter la présence d'autres ninjas derrière ce portail, en vain. Après un long moment de réflexion, elle refusa de faire machine arrière et envisagea d'utiliser le genjutsu. Seulement, il fallait que son intrusion reste discrète et elle n'était pas sûre que ses gardiens allaient garder le souvenir d'avoir été hypnotisés. Fort heureusement, le vent était bruyant sous ce temps menaçant. Cela devrait suffire a camoufler sa voix suffisamment pour qu'ils ne sentent pas l'illusion venir. Elle exécuta les signes incantatoires correspondant à sa technique et concentrant un peu de chakra dans ses cordes vocales, elle laissa son chant s'élever à travers la nuit. Elle s'empara d'une pierre qu'elle lança devant les deux gardes et ceux-ci ne bronchèrent pas. Elle s'avança jusqu'au portail, passant devant les deux gardiens persuadés de n'avoir en fasse d'eux une forêt sombre sans la moindre présence humaine. Elle escalada prudemment et atterrit devant une guérite. S'évertuant a trafiquer la serrure, elle parvint à ouvrir la porte et elle se faufila aussitôt à l'intérieur. En fouillant dans les tiroirs elle finit enfin par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : clé passe-partout et un plan du palais. Elle l'étala sur le bureau tout en veillant à ce que le moindre objet reste à sa place et l'étudia. Elle pu localiser la salle des archives au sous-sol et ne s'attarda pas plus dans la pièce qu'elle quitta en prenant soin de la verrouiller de nouveau. Aussi furtive qu'une ombre elle s'aventura dans les couloirs vides du palais… beaucoup trop vides. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal qui ne présageait rien de bon. Etait-elle en train de foncer droit dans un piège ?

Sans croiser âme qui vive elle arriva devant la salle des archives. La encore elle ne détecta aucune présence ce qui la poussait à rester sur ses gardes. Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais mais c'est d'une main ferme qu'elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle s'empara d'une des bougies qui ornaient un chandelier à l'entrée et l'alluma à l'aide de son briquet. La pièce poussiéreuse semblait immense et remplie de casiers sur lesquels étaient des dates étaient inscrites. Elle se dirigea vers le plus récent et y trouva un dossier à son nom. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'elles s'en saisirent. Prenant une faible inspiration, elle l'ouvrit.

Ses caractéristiques physiques y étaient inscrites, ainsi que des informations sur son rôle dans l'Akatsuki. Elle y trouva même des comptes rendus du carnage de Tekiya mais rien de plus.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer le cri de rage qu'elle aurait voulu pousser. Ses poings se serrèrent et elle avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Etait-ce le résultat d'une paranoïa ? Avait-elle pris ce risque pour rien ? Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de haine contre elle-même, c'en était à s'en arracher les cheveux !

Elle s'apprêtait a quitter les lieux lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Un détail qui aurait pu aisément lui échapper. De la poussière blanche au bas d'une parcelle du mur. Intriguée elle l'examina. La poussière avait la même teinte que la pierre qui composait le mur. Elle s'intéressa de plus prêt a celui-ci et découvrit les contours d'une porte secrète. Prise d'un doute, elle retourna vers le casier et examina de nouveau son dossier avant de se saisir d'un autre au hasard et les compara. Elle en prit encore d'autres et pu constater que le sien se distinguait par sa typographie. Elle commençait à y voir de puis en plus clair.

Lorsqu'elle ressorti du palais quelques minutes plus tard, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le village.

Itachi s'avança vers le rempart du Palais. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la salle des archives par le passage secret oublié de tous. Il exécutait les signes incantatoires qui permettaient son ouverture lorsque une voix familière l'interrompit.

« Ainsi c'est donc toi qu'ils ont envoyé. »

Une expression glaciale envahit les traits de l'assassin tandis qu'il tournait le visage vers Lisandra qui avait surgit de l'angle du mur.

« Ca a l'air de te surprendre. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Oui je me serais plutôt attendu à Zetsu. Les missions d'infiltration sont sa spécialité si je me souviens bien. »

Il dévisagea la jeune femme trempée jusqu'aux os dont le regard n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une haine profonde.

« Retournes chez toi tu vas attraper froid »

Elle continua de le fixer droit dans ses yeux écarlates ce qui le troubla intérieurement. Il compris que la rage que devait ressentir la jeune femme était si fulgurante qu'elle ne redoutait plus son pouvoir.

« Pas avant d'avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais. Je crois que c'est mon dossier que tu as entre les mains. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« J'ai trouvé le mien beaucoup trop léger en informations. »

« Le monde ne tourne pas autours de toi tu sais ? »

« Je m'en doute bien, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris soin d'examiner d'autres dossiers. La typographie des rapports a changé deux fois depuis ton départ. L'erreur menace le plus méticuleux des hommes tu sais ? »

A sa grande surprise, il sourit.

« Depuis mon départ ? La curiosité t'aurait-elle poussée jusqu'à lire mon propre dossier ? »

« C'est de bonne guerre, tu t'es introduit dans ma mémoire. »

« Sous ordre de Pein. » répondit Itachi soudain plus sérieux.

« Les faits demeurent. »

« Nous sommes donc quittes. Je garde ce dossier. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Non ! Donnes moi ça ! » répliqua-t-elle en essayant de le lui arracher des mains.

Itachi la repoussa brutalement avant de prendre la fuite en direction de la forêt. Folle de rage elle se mit à sa poursuite.

« Reviens ici ! »

Décidée à ne la laisser la vérité lui échapper des mains, elle s'évertua a gagner de plus en plus de terrain sur le déserteur. Appliquant une plus grande décharge de chakra à la plante de ses pieds, elle se propulsa jusqu'à sa cible et ils roulèrent en boule sur l'herbe humide. Itachi finit par la projeter violemment contre un tronc d'arbre et se plaqua à elle en s'emparant de ses poignets. Elle se débattit ardemment en vain, la force brute du déserteur étant supérieure à la sienne. Cette position lui était horriblement familière, lui rappelant la nuit où elle avait quitté l'Akatsuki. Elle s'apprêta à passer à l'offensive et, anticipant sa future réaction, Itachi la prévint :

« Ton chakra est puissant, il ne passera certainement pas inaperçu. J'imagine qu'il est aussi primordial pour toi que pour moi que nous ne soyons pas vus. »

La jeune femme se raidit et l'expression de la détresse envahit brièvement ses traits tandis que ses poings se serrèrent. Itachi, surpris, lui caressa la joue. Lisandra dégagea sa main par celle qu'il avait libérée, et, recouvrant son masque de haine et persifla :

« Tu n'es ni plus ni moins qu'un odieux salopard. »

« Penses-tu ? Mais enfin que crois tu que ce dossier va t'apporter ? »

« La vérité. »

« Est-elle forcément bonne à savoir ? »

« Aussi horrible soit-elle je préfère être anéantie par la connaissance qu'abrutie par une belle illusion. »

« Mais qui te parle d'illusion ? Une simple intuition. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'agir avec aussi peu de prudence. »

« Etrangement la tâche s'est avérée plus facile que prévu et je refuse de croire que le palais est si peu gardé d'habitude. Tu m'as facilité le passage avoue le. »

« C'est possible. »

« Pour dissiper une simple intuition ? »

« Peut-être pas. »

« Menteur ! Comment vous avez-su que j'agirais ce soir la ? »

« Zetsu est aussi un spécialiste de l'espionnage. C'est lui qui nous a prévenu. »

« Ca n'explique rien. »

Itachi garda le silence. Lisandra écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu m'attendais ? »

Itachi écarquilla les yeux avant de la relâcher. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas en lui tournant le dos. Alors que Lisandra se rapprochait, méfiante, il se retourna vers elle en poussant un soupir. A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il sorti son dossier de la poche intérieure de sa cape et le lui tendit.

« Je suis las des secrets, tu l'aurais appris tôt ou tard. » lui dit-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

Rendue perplexe par ce brusque changement d'attitude, elle se saisit du dossier. Elle leva encore une fois les yeux sur Itachi qui la contemplait avec une étrange lueur dans le regard, comme de la désolation. Elle l'ouvrit alors et remarqua que la typographie était la bonne cette-fois ci. Se détournant du déserteur, elle commença sa lecture. Les premières pages contenaient exclusivement des informations sur son enrôlement dans l'Akatsuki et son intervention au village de Tekiya, à base de comptes rendus et de témoignages comme dans le dossier factice. C'était sur la dernière page que se trouvaient les informations manquantes…

« L'hôte de jûbi, le démon à dix queue disparu… »

« Oui… »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'appartiens même pas à ce monde ! »

« Ce démon était beaucoup trop puissant pour être scellé. Aucun hôte n'avait survécut… Il a donc été décidé qu'il fallait l'envoyer dans une autre dimension. Il a fallut de nombreux ninja pour ce faire… »

« Et cette dimension, c'est mon monde... » Elle se souvint alors des paroles de Tobi. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ?

« Il sembleraient oui. Mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui s'y trouvait, l'important étant de se séparer de Jûbi. Apparemment le démon a trouvé dans ton monde un corps capable de le contenir. »

« Ce qui signifie que c'est à cause de cette saloperie que je suis ici ? Que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ce monde, qu'il soit … C'est à cause de moi s'il est…

Comprenant l'horrible conclusion à laquelle était parvenue la jeune femme, Itachi la prit par les épaules et la tourna vers lui. Les yeux de Lisandra étaient déjà rougis.

« Tu pleures ? »

« Non » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en détournant le visage.

Il prit son menton avec douceur pour qu'elle se retourne de nouveau.

« Tu ne devrais pas compter sur la pluie pour camoufler tes larmes. »

Elle le fixa d'un regard effaré et il lui sourit. Cette jeune femme à la puissance meurtrière ne lui avais jamais parut aussi vulnérable. Elle qui paraissait si indifférente n'avait jamais autant baissé sa garde. Jusqu'à quel point ?

Il hésita avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois. Et pour la première fois elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle passa ses bras autours de sa nuque tandis qu'il enlaçait sa taille. A même le sol, sous la pluie battante, ils passèrent à l'acte.


	25. Chapter 25

Plop !

Plus de dialogue qu'autre chose dans ce chapitre, pourvu qu'il vous plaise tout de même !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires c'est vraiment encourageant j'espère être à la hauteur.

PS : Landydou, tu as ta réponse !

* * *

La pluie avait cessé et Itachi était adossé contre un arbre, les yeux fermés comme s'il se reposait. Sur son torse se trouvait Lisandra dont il caressait distraitement le dos. Elle contemplait la foret d'un air absent, toujours prise dans ses reflexions. Soudain elle eternua et le deserteur ouvrit les yeux, son sharingan activé. Puis il baissa le regard sur la brune encore nue et son regard reprit sa teinte noire. Il sourit d'un air attendrit et s'empara de sa cape jetee sur le coté pour la recouvrir.  
" Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrape froid par ma faute... "  
" Merci " repondit-elle d'une voix atone. " Je te trouve bien silencieuse "  
" Toi comme moi, nous ne sommes pas particulierement loquaces "  
" C'est vrai mais etant donné les circonstances j'aurais pu penser qu'il en serait autrement... "  
Elle ne dit rien et Itachi prit une meche qui lui masquait son regard et la replaca derrière son oreille.  
" Tu regrettes ? "  
" Pourquoi ? Il fallait bien que je sache ! "  
" Je ne parlais pas de ca... "  
" Ah... Non je ne regrette pas "  
" Et Deidara ? "  
Agacee, elle se releva sur son torse pour le regarder en face. Son visage était dur et froid.  
" Il n'y a aucun etre dans ce monde comme dans l'autre auquel je m'enchainerais "  
Il la contempla un instant, surpris. Il sourit de nouveau et lui caressa la joue sans mot dire. Il lui sembla qu'elle s'était radoucie.  
" Je te trouve quand même etrange "  
Lisandra detourna le regard mais ne dit rien. Itachi fronca les sourcils et lui pressa doucement l'epaule.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
Pour la premiere fois, il lui sembla que la jeune femme était embarrassee. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis se retint. Elle hesita un peu et ferma brievement les yeux avant de soupirer.  
" Je... Quelque chose m'intrigue... "  
" A propos de jubi ? "  
" Non, a propos de toi. "  
Itachi plissa les yeux. Il se doutait a present de la tournure qu'allait prendre la conversation et cela lui plaisait peu.  
" Tu as reellement lu mon dossier ? "  
" Kakashi m'avait déjà raconté ton histoire "  
" Et cela ne te suffit pas ? "  
" Tout n'a pas été dit. "  
Ses prunelles s'ecarquillèrent. Lisandra quant a elle, continuait de fixer la sombre foret.  
" Qu'est-ce qui te laisse penser ca ? " Demanda itachi dans un chuchotement.  
" Juste avant le massacre, une mission t'a eté confiée et les détails n'ont pas étés consignés. De plus le casier était rempli de dossiers comportant le nom d'Uchiha. J'en ai ouvert un au hasard, celui de ton pere il me semble et j'ai vu qu'il était sous la surveillance des services secrets anbus car soupconné d'un complot... "  
Elle sentit les mains d'Itachi posees sur elle se crisper. Sous elle, elle sentit le coeur d'Itachi battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle savait qu'elle venait de deterrer un sinistre passe et elle se sentit très vite prise de remord.  
" Desolee. " Souffla-t-elle devant le silence du brun. " Je n'aurais pas du me meler de ta vie... "  
" C'est de bonne guerre, j'ai sondé tes souvenirs. Mais si kakashi t'a déjà raconté mon histoire, le fait que tu aie lu mon dossier indique que tu y cherchait quelque chose "  
" L'histoire officielle ne correspondait pas avec l'idee que je m'etais faite de ton caractere. Des le depart j'ai eu des doutes car je l'ai trouvé trop... Grossiere "  
Il la contempla avec incredulité  
" Trop grossiere ? "  
" Tu n'es pas le genre d'homme a faire une obsession sur la force et le pouvoir et tu ne recherche ni la domination ni la conquête. Tu es fort et ce grace a ton potentiel que tu as su exploiter et ca a l'air de te suffire... "  
Il demeura silencieux. Elle était la premiere a sa connaissance a ne pas s'etre formalisee des faits officiels. Tous ceux qu'il avait cotoyé depuis son plus jeune age, que ce fussent ses ainés, ses pairs ou ses cadets avaient accepté l'histoire qu'on leur avait servit. Cela lui avait fait peu de mal, comparé a la torture engendrée par cet acte.  
" C'est vrai. Depuis toujours j'ai souhaité faire le bonheur des miens et celui du clan uchiha était celui d'avoir des membres puissants. Mon pere savait que j'allais le devenir, mes parents etaient fiers de moi et j'en etais heureux. En grandissant j'ai cependant remarqué que mon pere était beaucoup moins tendre avec sasuke mon petit frere qu'avec moi. Je compris qu'il avait mit cela sur le compte d'une quelconque preference et qu'il en souffrait même si je savais que mon pere ne l'aimait pas moins. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que plus que tout je vivais pour le bonheur de mon frere. "  
Il soupira avant de poursuivre.  
" Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit mais le clan Uchiha était comme les forces de l'ordre a Konoha. Depuis de nombreuses decennies il avait juré de protéger ce village. Et telle était donc ma destinée."  
Il marqua une nouvelle pause et Lisandra se rendit compte que le masque impassible de l'Uchiha était tombé. A present les traits de son beau visage etaient tordus en une expression douloureuse. Il semblait avoir peine a continuer et la jeune femme posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Itachi a present sur sa taille.  
" Tu n'es pas obligé de... "  
Un doigt posé sur ses levres l'interrompit.  
" Il y a quelques années " reprit-il " on m'a soumit a l'un des pires dilemmes qui puissent etre et le choix le plus dur de mon existence. J'etais alors au sein des unités secrètes Anbu. On m'avait demandé si ma fidélité était liée au village ou a mon clan. J'ai repondu que le principe même de ma maison était de servir le village. Je sentais que quelque chose se tramait mais je ne me doutais pas de ce que c'était. Ils m'ont alors annoncé qu'un coup d'etat se preparait et que le clan Uchiha allait essayer de renverser l'hokage pour prendre le pouvoir. Parmi les initiateurs il y avait mon propre pere. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire, on m'a fournit des preuves. Le coup fut dur, je decouvrais l'hypocrisie au sein des mien et tous les principes dans par lesquels je me suis forgés etaient bafoués. La mission confiee était d'eliminer la menace ou de perir avec. Au vu des circonstances on m'a donné un delai de trois jours pour reflechir. J'en ai profité pour essayer de les faire renoncer. Ce fut vain. Je refusais de mourir en traitre et je refusais de detruire mon clan. J'ai finit par trouver un compromis qui me permettait de rester fidele a mes principes. J'ai accepté la mission a condition que mon petit frere soit epargné. Le massacre du clan Uchiha n'en était pas un. C'était une exécution "  
" Tu ne lui a laissé aucune explication ? "  
" Non. Son ignorance le protège... Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que la vengeance confère une force inégalable. Rien n'est plus puissant que la haine née d'un amour retiré que ce soit celui d'un amant, d'un frère ou d'un ami. Je veux qu'il acquiert cette force pour venger notre clan en tuant de sa main celui qui l'a detruit "  
Ce fut au tour de Lisandra de le regarder d'un air incredule. Il sourit à moitié amer, à moitié amusé.  
" Oui ca peut paraitre fou, mais je ne peux vivre ainsi et mourir simplement. "  
Ses levres s'affaissèrent et ses paupieres se refermèrent. Elle vit alors une chose qu'elle ne se serait jamais attendue a voir chez un criminel, un deserteur membre de l'akatsuki. Car sur la joue d'Itachi, une larme solitaire fuyait. Une emotion qu'elle avait rarement ressentit la prit alors par la gorge et elle passa ses bras autours de son cou pour l'etreindre. Cette accolade embarassa tout d'abord le brun qui n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme ainsi. Car cette étreinte était differente des autres. C'était un abris ephemere de compassion entre deux maigres bras qui apportait un doux reconfort. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de l'enserrer a son tour.  
" Desolee " avait-elle dit dans un faible murmure.  
" Tu n'as pas à l'etre. Si nous devions nous désoler de toutes les tragédies qui ont lieues autour de nous, nos vies ne seraient plus qu'une ombre. Mon histoire est ce qu'elle est, il n'y aura pas de retour arrière ni de fin heureuse. Toi en revanche tu peu encore esperer retrouver un bonheur. Certes ton ami ne reviendra pas et tes joies seront diminuées de moitié mais il y a encore un espoir pour toi que tu retournes dans ton monde. Ne t'attardes pas sur ce qui est irrévocable. "

« Nous sommes tous les deux obligés de faire avec les armes dont nous sommes dotés pour avancer dans la situation dans laquelle nous avons étés plongés. Tu marches fièrement sur la voie toute tracée vers un destin tragique mais choisi et moi je titube dans la brume à la recherche de la réalisation d'un espoir fou. Une barrière sur ta route et jamais tu ne seras apaisé. Un égarement trop lointain et je paierais mon erreur par ma vie. Rien n'est irrévocable pour nous, pas tant que nous aurons réalisés nos buts ultimes ou que nous aurons échoué définitivement. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, la compassion est un des rares sentiments grace auxquels je peux encore prétendre être humaine. Je peux la ressentir sans m'attarder. »

Itachi eut un sourire douloureux. « Un espoir fou auquel j'ai envie de croire. » murmura-t-il. « Mais je crois que le moment est venu pour nous de nous séparer pour un temps. L'aube ne va pas tarder et il vaudrait mieux pour toi comme pour moi de ne pas être vus ici, et encore moins ensembles. »

Sans mot dire la jeune femme se releva. Elle rejeta la cape qui la recouvrait d'un coup d'épaule et se rhabilla de même qu'Itachi.

« J'ai encore une dernière question. » interpella Lisandra alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Il se retourna alors avec un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi m'attendais-tu ? »

Il sourit de nouveau avec tristesse.

« J'ai compatit… »

Et sur ces mots il reparti. Lisandra tourna alors à son tour les talons et partit dans la direction opposée. Itachi quant à lui risqua un dernier regard vers elle mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.


End file.
